Pioggia Diluvio
by Arrogant-Mischief
Summary: Douleur, pression, et un beau jour le requin se volatilise pour échapper aux mains de son bourreau de boss. Mais cette longue absence va laisser des marques dans l'esprit de chacun et le retour sera peut être encore plus douloureux que prévu...
1. Chap 1 : Lame du passé

**† Pioggia diluvio †**

**CH****APITRE I**

Les temps sont éphémères, tout comme on est impuissant face aux jours qui défilent lentement, ne laissant derrière eux que du remord et des peines qui ne s'effacent pas. Aujourd'hui, je fête mon trente deuxième anniversaire, mais pour moi bien peu de choses ont changé. Depuis plus de dix ans déjà, je ne vis que pour le passé, rongé par de bien douloureux souvenirs qui restent sans cesse gravés dans mon esprit. Comme si je vivais un long rêve où on me forcerait à refaire toujours les mêmes erreurs. Xanxus… Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ? Est-ce que tu m'en as déjà voulu ? Je le sais. Je sais que je t'ai déçu ce jour là, et cet autre jour aussi. Doucement, je me lève de ma chaise de bureau pour rejoindre mon lit et m'y installer. Je tends mon bras valide vers le tiroir de ma table de nuit et je l'ouvre pour en sortir un carnet assez épais. C'est un journal que Dino m'a offert à l'époque où nous étions ensemble à l'école de la Mafia. Je serre le livret contre moi, la main légèrement tremblante, avant de me redresser un instant en le posant à ma droite. De ma main active, je remonte la manche gauche de mon uniforme et défait le bandage autour de ma prothèse. Je retire la lame de son support pour la poser délicatement au pied du lit, pliant tant bien que mal d'une seule main le bandage pour le poser avec. Reprenant le journal contre mon torse, je m'allonge sur le matelas et ferme les yeux, laissant une vague de nostalgie me submerger. Te souviens tu, toi aussi, Xanxus ? Depuis tout ce temps, mon visage est resté froid, ne laissant personne apercevoir ce que j'ai à l'intérieur de moi. Et ce soir je suis là, seul dans ma chambre, à espérer que quelque chose finira par changer. Ouvrant juste un œil pour atteindre l'interrupteur, j'éteins la lumière. La lune transperce la fenêtre d'un large faisceau blanchâtre, offrant presque autant d'éclairage que le soleil. Au moins, c'est suffisant pour lire. J'ouvre le second œil et, hésitant, je dénoue le petit nœud du ruban en tissu qui sert à fermer le carnet. J'écarte la couverture et observe la première page que j'ai devant les yeux. Lentement, minutieusement, comme si je découvrais une chose qui n'est pas mienne, je parcours les lignes écrites de ma plume. Tout commence il y a exactement seize ans…

_• Mars 2005_

_Il y une semaine que mon anniversaire est passé, et j'ai reçu comme cadeau de la part de mon meilleur ami ce journal. Je l'ai frappé quand il me l'a donné avec son grand sourire idiot, parce que je trouvais ça vraiment stupide. Mais je l'ai quand même gardé et j'ai hésité tout ce temps avant de l'entamer. En réalité, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris là dedans, parce que c'est vraiment un truc pitoyable. Le jour de mes seize ans, Bronco à insisté pour que je le suive dans un coin de la forêt afin de pique-niquer tranquillement. J'ai fini par céder parce que sinon j'aurais eu à supporter ses implorations trop longtemps, et il aurait fini dans le mur. Ou alors je l'aurais poussé du haut de notre refuge, le toit, comme je le fais souvent lorsqu'il m'exaspère trop. Le pire, c'est que ça à commencé tout bêtement cette affaire de le jeter du toit. J'ai juste voulu voir une fois ce que ça faisait, et puis c'est devenu une habitude quand j'ai la flemme de gueuler. Il faisait trop chaud en plus, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on s'installe et qu'on commence à manger. D'ailleurs, il cuisine vraiment pas mal quand il veut, Bronco ! La pluie à commencé à tomber un peu après le dessert, et il s'est affolé dans tous les sens en piaillant qu'on allait être trempés. Je me suis bien foutu de sa gueule et j'ai même réussi à le faire bouder. Mais il a vite retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Ce jour là, il s'est passé quelque chose de vraiment étrange. Alors qu'on parlait de tout et de rien, qu'il se confiait à moi (l'inverse n'arrivant jamais), il s'est approché et il m'a embrassé. Bronco m'a embrassé ! Alors que c'est un garçon et moi aussi... Après ça, il m'a juste dit "C'est en toute amitié". Mais je ne connais personne qui ferait ça à un ami. Même à son meilleur ami. Le pire, c'est que ça m'a tellement surpris que je n'ai pas pu le repousser tout de suite. Ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre. Mais je ne lui en ai pas voulu, et j'ai continué à faire comme si de rien était. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, même si son sourire avec quelque chose de triste. Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce qui est arrivé ce jour là. Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment cherché non plus. C'est le genre de chose dont je me fous complètement au final. Mais notre relation n'a pas changé, et j'étais toujours prêt à l'entraîner pour faire les quatre cent coups. On en a fait des belles, pendant nos études ! Et ça va continuer encore longtemps je pense. Bon, c'est vrai que la plus part du temps c'est moi qui fait les conneries. Ca me rappelle la fois où je lui ai attaché ses lacets ensembles pendant les cours. La gamelle qu'il s'est prit en se levant ! Moi en tout cas, je me suis bien marré. Et puis lui aussi au final._

_• Avril 2005_

_En fait, je n'écrirais qu'une seule fois par mois dans ce stupide carnet. De toute façon, j'ai d'autres choses à faire, et puis je ne suis pas une fillette ! A vrai dire, il n'y aura pas grand chose à écrire cette fois-ci parce qu'il n'y a rien eu de trop inhabituel ou marquant. J'ai parfois séché les cours quand je trouvais ça vraiment chiant, et j'ai sauvé Bronco de quelques embrouilles avec d'autres élèves. Juste le fait de me voir arriver, et ils déguerpissent. Et puis après j'ai le droit à la mine pitoyable du blond pendant quelques heures avant qu'il ne retrouve son sourire. Mais j'ai l'habitude, et même si je n'aime pas que la routine s'installe, ce genre de chose fini par m'amuser un peu au fond. Parmi les choses les plus marquantes que je lui ai fait subir ce mois-ci, j'ai retenu le coup que je lui ai fait pendant le repas en mettant de l'aphrodisiaque dans son sandwich. En plus, on avait sport après, et je me suis foutu de lui pendant plus d'une heure parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à tenir en équilibre sur une poutre, et qu'il a mit une demi-heure avant d'y monter._

_• Mai 2005_

_Il me semble que beaucoup de choses commencent à se tramer un peu partout. En effet, au milieu du mois, j'ai reçu la seconde demande de la Varia pour intégrer leur unité d'élite. J'ai hésité à en parler à Bronco mais au final c'est lui qui m'a encouragé à accepter cette requête. J'étais désormais promis au post de boss à la condition que je voulais me battre avec un certain épéiste. Tyr. Et après ma victoire époustouflante sur cet homme, j'étais l'objet convoité de toutes sortes d'organisations. Et derrière tout ça j'ai un meilleur ami qui me soutient. Je me suis mis à redoubler d'intensité dans mon entraînement, et au final, on ne me voit presque plus en cours. Mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai plus rien à y faire. J'ai suffisamment bien étudié pour me permettre d'arrêter là ma scolarité à l'école de la Mafia. Mais je vais quand même attendre la fin de cours qui est proche avant de lever l'ancre. Cette victoire que j'ai remporté sur l'empereur de l'épée a été jouissive pour moi. Trois jours éperdus de lutte et d'acharnement, et au final j'ai réussi à tuer cet homme et par la même occasion à le détrôner. Alors maintenant c'est moi, le nouvel empereur du sabre. A l'école, les autres ont peur de moi, et ils me respectent encore plus. Mais je m'en fiche, cette victoire vaudra toutes les autres. Le meilleur des meilleurs. L'élite des manieurs d'épée qui me valait l'admiration de beaucoup de gens, et surtout de mon meilleur ami. Mais pour parvenir à achever mon style de combat et comprendre celles de mon adversaire, j'ai du me séparer d'un membre. J'ai moi-même coupé mon bras gauche. J'ai eu vraiment mal, mais la douleur que j'ai ressenti a été très vite terrassée par une sensation d'extase. Oui, d'extase._

_• Juin 2005_

_C'était la fin des cours, et une cérémonie a été organisée pour fêter l'arriver de certains mafieux dans le "monde des adultes". Beaucoup de gens y étaient convié, et avec Bronco, on a fini par être séparé et à se chercher pendant plusieurs heures. Au final, on a tous les deux abandonné, et puis de toute façon nous étions chacun occupés. J'étais souvent arrêté par de grand mafieux pour discuter de mon avenir dans la Varia, et pour féliciter le chemin que j'avais parcourut. Et ce jour là, j'ai rencontré un garçon âgé de deux ans de plus qui a changé ma vie. J'ai juste croisé son regard, et j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas le battre. Il m'inspirait presque de la crainte, mais de la crainte admirative. Dès le premier coup d'oeil j'avais cerné en lui beaucoup de choses. De la haine, de la puissance, du dégoût. Je me suis renseigné sur ce jeune homme, et on m'apprit qu'il se nommait "Xanxus". On me raconta toute son histoire, et mon admiration grandit encore pour lui. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai pu le croiser à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci nous avons pu parler. Je me rappellerais toujours de notre premier échange._

_/FLASHBACK/_

_« Oé.. déchet._

_- VOI ! T'es quoi pour me dire ça ?_

_- Je vais détruire les Vongola._

_- Et tu crois que tu vas y arriver seul, c'est ça ? Voi.._

_- Non. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide._

_- Hé ? Tu veux que je conduise la Varia contre les Vongola ?_

_- C'est bien toi le futur boss, non ?_

_- Voi ! Bien sûr !_

_- Alors, veux tu me suivre ? »_

_/FLASHBACK END/_

_A partir de ce moment là, j'ai décidé de lui laisser ma place de boss au sein de l'unité d'élite d'assassin, et de le suivre tout le reste de ma vie. Il a réussi à recruter quatre autres membres, et nous avons commencé le plan pour mettre à terre le QG des Vongola. Nous allions prendre le dessus. Nous allions monter le coup d'état le plus grandiose !_

_/FLASHBACK/_

_« Vooooiii ! Xanxus ! Je te le promets ! Je ne couperais pas mes cheveux avant que ton plan ne soit réalisé !_

_- Ouai_

_- Tu devrais le promettre aussi. Ne coupe pas tes cheveux._

_- Hm. Tellement stupide. Tu pensais pouvoir m'être utile avec ce bras que l'Empereur du Sabre a rendu inutile ?_

_-Vooii.. Ne te méprends pas. J'ai abandonné cette main pour comprendre les techniques de l'Empereur du Sabre à qui il manquait cette main. C'est la force de ma résolution pour t'accompagner. Contente toi de regarder, Monsieur l'Héritier. Un jour tu seras reconnaissant de m'avoir choisit comme allié. »_

_/FLASHBACK END/_

_Je n'ai pas voulu en parler à Bronco. Il ne devait pas savoir. Je devais le protéger de tout ça et en aucun cas le mêler à cette affaire. Par la suite, j'ai revu Xanxus plusieurs fois pour mettre au point notre plan. Ma vie était en train de prendre un tournant irréversible. Un tournant effrayant. Vais-je le regretter ? Aurais-je... peur ?_

_• Juillet 2005_

_La machine est lancée. Il ne reste que trois jours avant le coup d'état. La tension est palpable, et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai un peu peur à l'idée d'une bataille. Mais Xanxus compte sur moi, et en aucun cas je ne voudrais le décevoir. En revanche, cette nouvelle vie me vaudra le pire des sacrifices. Je ne voulais pas que Bronco me suive, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je ne voulais pas risquer de le perdre, même si d'une manière indirecte c'est ce que j'allais faire. J'ai regardé des photos de nous deux, et j'ai senti ma gorge se nouer. Ce que j'allais faire serait la chose qui tournerais définitivement la page de mon existence vers mon nouveau futur. Alors je me suis rendu sur le toit, comme tous les jours. Il était déjà là bas, et il m'attendait avec un petit air amusé mais un deuxième côté de son sourire était indéchiffrable. Je ne me suis pas assit à côté de lui. Je suis resté debout, à quelques mètres à peine. Est-ce que je tremblais ? C'est fort possible. Tout s'est passé très vite ensuite._

_/FLASHBACK/_

_« Tu ne viens pas t'asseoir ?_

_- Non. Non et je ne viendrais jamais plus m'asseoir._

_- P-Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu peux me parler tu sais, même si tu ne le fais jamais.._

_- V-Voi ! Urusai ! Je veux plus te voir ! Je me suis assez servit de toi, maintenant tu n'es plus utile pour moi !_

_- Squalo.. tu... non ! Je ne te crois pas !_

_- VOI ! Je te dis que tu n'étais qu'un simple jouet et rien de plus !_

_- Squalo..._

_- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! J'en ai fini avec toi, alors ne me cause pas d'ennuis s'il te plait. »_

_/FLASHBACK END/_

_J'ai croisé son regard et j'ai senti mon âme se serrer à en disparaître. Il était mon seul ami. La seule personne que j'avais jamais aimé jusqu'à présent. Mon meilleur ami. Mais aussi la personne à qui je venais de briser l'âme. Je m'en voulais de faire ça, je me haïssait d'avoir agit de la sorte. Cette promesse à Xanxus, cet évènement, tout est vraiment arrivé trop vite. Et voilà que j'avais détruit la seule personne qui m'avais encouragé et suivit partout. La personne qui m'avait donné une certaine joie de vivre et un quotidien qui me plaisait peut être au final. Mais j'avais maintenant choisi la voie du mal, la voie où l'on ne s'attache pas. Alors j'ai ravalé mes sanglot, par fierté, mais aussi pour ne pas le laisser croire que je lui mentais. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais il me souriait. Un sourire qui disait beaucoup de chose. Un sourire triste et déçu, plein de remords. Un sourire qui ressemblait un peu à celui du jour où il l'avait embrassé. Et quelque chose me disait qu'il savait quelque chose, une part de la vérité. Comme si il l'avait deviné. Comme si il se doutait._

_Puis le jour J arriva enfin. La tension était là, mais nous étions prêt. Alors la bataille commença. Tout se déroula comme prévu, nous pûmes entrer sans problème dans la base. Ils barricadèrent les entrées, s'enfermant ainsi avec nous, leurs bourreaux, puisque nous étions déjà à l'intérieur. La mission s'effila comme elle le devait, et je me suis ensuite retrouvé avec Xanxus au sous-sol, là où le Neuvième se trouvait. Etant déjà un peu blessé, je n'ai pu résister bien longtemps au Nono et je me retrouvais vite au sol, inconscient. Ou presque. Parce qu'en réalité, même si je n'avais plus la force de bouger, je pouvais encore entendre. Et là j'ai appris la vérité sur son histoire. Son père adoptif, le fait qu'il aurai dû être le boss des Vongola mais que n'étant pas de même sang il ne pourrait jamais. Et à cet instant là, j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix en le suivant. Mais il se passa quelque chose qui alla contre toute attente. Xanxus aurait dû gagner. Il avait bien plus de force que ce vieux débris. Sauf que le Nono possédait une technique qui eut le dessus sur Xanxus. Et moi, à demi inconscient, je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver. Je n'ai pas eu la force d'aller l'aider. Aucun muscle ne réagissait. J'aurais même voulu hurler, mais c'était impossible. J'étais condamné à assister à la scène, impuissant. Lorsque Xanxus se retrouva complètement emprisonné dans la glace, j'ai senti les larmes rouler sur mes joues dans de longs traits fins. Puis j'ai perdu connaissance, emporté malgré moi par le remord. A cet instant précis, l'étau de métal qui menaçait mon coeur s'est refermé brutalement, enfermant pour l'éternité mon âme et mes sentiments. Je ne pouvais plus exister. Je n'avais plus le droit de vivre normalement après ça. Je ne le méritais pas, je n'étais pas à la hauteur. Je me haïssais._

_• Octobre 2010_

_Je n'avais plus touché à ce carnet depuis l'affaire du berceau. A quoi bon ? Mais si j'ai pris la peine d'ouvrir de nouveau ces pages, c'est parce que quelque chose à brisé les longues années de mutisme et de remords destructeur qui s'étaient installées après cet l'évènement tragique. Moi et les quatre autres avions retrouvé Xanxus, et nous l'avions libéré de sa prison de glace. Je ne sais pas si ce fut la douleur ou l'attachement qui prit le dessus quand il revint enfin à la vie. Mes cheveux avaient bien poussé depuis le temps, c'était peut être la seule chose que j'avais entretenu tout ce temps. Symbole de ma promesse. Alors jamais je ne les couperais. Lorsque nous avons pu nous retrouver seul à seul, il m'a montré qu'il l'avait remarqué. Il a juste passé lentement sa main dans la volute argenté. Son air était indéchiffrable à cet instant. Mais c'est le genre de choses que je n'oublierais pas, ces choses qui tout comme le sourire de Bronco qui restent gravées dans mon esprit._

_• Frévrier 2011_

_Xanxus n'a pas perdu l'esprit. Poussé par la rage, il veut se venger. Se venger auprès des Vongola. Se venger auprès de son père adoptif. Et pour cela il a décidé de récupérer à tout prix sa place de boss menacée par un certain Tsunayoshi. Alors il a tout mis au point pour qu'un combat ai lieu entre chaque gardien désigné. En tant que bras droit, je me devais de ne pas le décevoir une seconde fois. Nous sommes parti à Namimori, laissant au QG Italien un sosie du Nono. Xanxus avait eu la malicieuse idée de cacher le véritable corps de ce dernier dans le Gola Mosca qu'il avait pu obtenir. Des duels sans merci ont alors débuté, arbitrés par les Cervellos. Je ne les aimes pas, ces femmes là. Elles avaient beau être dans nos rangs cette fois-ci, elles dégagent quelque chose d'antipathique. Là bas, à Namomori, il y avait Bronco. A vrai dire, j'avais fini par fermer mon esprit suffisamment fort et suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas souffrir de le revoir. Mon adversaire était un gamin sabreur que j'avais mis à terre avec facilité deux semaine plus tôt, lorsque je suis parti récupérer les bagues qui étaient en fait des fausses. Seulement, une fois que je l'ai revu, j'ai compris dans son regard que quelque chose était différent. Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter mon envie de me battre contre lui. Le combat promettait d'être remarquable. Juste avant que le conflit de la pluie débute, Xanxus m'a simplement dit quelque chose qui, avec l'intonation de sa voix en plus, me fit comprendre qu'il n'avait absolument pas confiance en moi pour cette bataille, et qu'il ne serait pas surpris de me voir perdre. Une ancienne plaie commença alors à se rouvrir doucement. Le combat eu lieu, et au moment décisif pour mon adversaire, je perdis la bague. J'avais bien sur la force de continuer et de récupérer la bague, mais ma fierté venait d'être salit rien qu'en la perdant. Je ne voulais pas être mauvais joueur comme Belphegor avait pu le faire. Je n'ai pas vu le visage de Xanxus à ce moment là, mais juste l'imaginer fit couler un flot de douleur de ma plaie de remords. Alors je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de mettre fin à l'existence non méritée et détestable que je menais. Sous les yeux de tout le monde, je me suis laisser engloutir par le requin qui avait était lâché dans l'Aquarion. Le requin, cette créature qui me ressemble maintenant en tout points. Agressif, tueur, sauvage, sans pitié. Tout aurait dû être fini par la gueule de cette créature. Seulement, c'était sans compter les hommes de Bronco qui étaient prêts à intervenir pour sauver la vie du jeune sabreur. Mais ce fut la mienne qui fut épargnée. Je me suis réveillé dans un petit hôpital dont l'étage avait été réservé par Dino. Lorsque je pouvais enfin parler, il me demanda de lui raconter ce qui s'était réellement passé. Toute la vérité depuis le début. Depuis le début de ma fin. Depuis cette événement il y a des années, cette rencontre avec un homme que j'ai juré de suivre. Je me suis tut. Je n'avais plus rien à dire. Ce qui était fait était fait, alors à quoi bon revenir sur ce traître passé ? Seulement, lorsqu'on m'amena devant le combat de Xanxus et du dénommé Tsunayoshi, le souvenir douloureux prit forme. La personne que j'avais juré de ne pas décevoir une seconde fois était sur le point de se faire envelopper dans la glace. Et cette fois encore, je n'avais pas pu le sauver. Je ne pouvais que sombrer d'avantage. Alors devant l'intensité de la vision que j'avais devant moi, j'ai dit à Xanxus devant tous les autres ce que je savais._

_/FLASHBACK/_

_« Xanxus, je sais._

_- Tu es vivant, déchet de requin. Tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de moi ? Ne me parle pas comme si tu comprenais !_

_- Non, je sais ! Je sais !_

_- La ferme.. Vas-y dis moi ! Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur moi ?_

_- …_

_- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas le me le dire ?_

_- ..Ce jour, où tu as été gelé par le neuvième, j'étais encore conscient… »_

_/FLASHBACK END/_

_• Avril 2011_

_Il nous aura fallu deux mois pour nous remettre et nous reconstruire du conflit des bagues. Et maintenant nous ne pouvions que nous plier aux règles des Vongola. Et ainsi, la Varia redevint à part entière dans les Vongola. Xanxus et moi n'avions plus jamais retouché au sujet douloureux, et je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Mais la douleur n'a fait qu'accroître la brûlure de mon âme. Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? Mais qu'est-ce que je pense vraiment de lui, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je ressens réellement à son égard au juste ?_

_• Mai 2011_

_La quotidien était bien instauré au sens de notre unité, et, enchaînant les missions, nous avions trouvé un équilibre intéressant. Mais il fallut que quelque chose d'autre arrive. La relation distante que Xanxus et moi entretenions connut une étrange issue. Un soir plutôt normal, nous n'étions tous les deux au Château parce que les autres étaient en mission. Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'a vraiment compris pourquoi est-ce que c'est arrivé. Mais nous avons connus une nuit passionnelle. Une nuit qui restera gravé sur la pierre qu'est mon cœur. Et après cette nuit que je ne détaillerais pas puisque aucun mot ne serait assez fort, plus rien n'est arrivé. Nous avons continué de nous croiser dans les couloirs, détournant simplement le regard dans les premiers jours, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que l'attachement que j'avais pour lui dépassait toutes les promesses et tous ce qui existe de vraiment fort sur cette terre._

_• Août 2011_

_Les mois sont passés de la même manière, puis il a fallu que je fasse comprendre à cet homme que je ne pouvais pas taire plus longtemps mon désir pour lui. Etrangement, il ne m'a pas repoussé, et nos nuits ont commencées à être plus régulières. Plus fortes à chaque fois. Et même si il me fait mal, même si il n'est pas tendre, je prends plus de plaisir que pour n'importe quoi. Mais le rêve s'arrête souvent le matin, lorsqu'il dort encore et que je déguerpis de sa chambre pour ne pas avoir de problème avec lui comme c'est déjà arrivé. Il ne veut pas que je me réveille dans ses bras, il ne veut pas, le lendemain, avouer et assumer ce qui s'est passé. Alors il me repousse. Mais je m'en fiche, c'est comme ça que l'on vit maintenant, et ce sera comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de tout arrêter. Chose que je redoute vraiment de plus en plus._

Deux traits tièdes et humides traversent mes joues. Moi ? Le fier Superbi Squalo ? En train de pleurer ? L'Homme est faible, c'est de tout temps. A partir de quand les remords finissent par s'effacer, prenant avec eux la douleur de l'âme ? On dit que les blessures guérissent avec le temps, mais peut-être que certaines sont faites pour imprégner l'esprit à jamais. Mais je ne regrettes pas tout de la vie que j'ai mené, et même si en revanche je donnerais tout pour effacer mes erreurs, je suis persuadé que tout ce que j'ai vécu m'aura rapproché de lui d'une certaine manière. De lui tout entier. Pour tout dire, je connais maintenant chaque parcelle de son âme et de son corps, allant même jusqu'à le dessiner dans mon esprit en dormant. Lui aussi, il a couvert son cœur d'une cire noire, trop abîmé par son estime brisée et sa fierté rongée. Je referme le carnet en me jurant de continuer à me détester et à détester ceux qui lui ont barré la route, et je le range dans le tiroir que je referme correctement. Xanxus, est-ce que si je te disais tout tu saurais comprendre ? Je me lève du lit et quitte ma lourde veste que j'installe sur le dossier de la chaise que j'ai quitté il y a un moment. Sans faire trop de bruit, je quitte la pièce et marche dans le couloir pour rejoindre son bureau. J'ouvre discrètement la porte, rentre, et la referme de la même manière. À pas de velours, j vais jusqu'au meuble de travail, caressant sa chevelure brune posée sur une pile de dossiers. Je me penche sur son corps endormi et dépose un baiser au creux de son cou au teint hâlé. Du bout de doigts, j'effleure les cicatrices sur ses joues, lui provoquant un frisson qui dresse les poils sur toute sa peau. Sa bouche entrouverte d'où a coulé un très mince filet de salive se referme lentement, et se épaules se meuvent légèrement. Je contemple la scène qui s'offre à moi, ce visage presque doux lorsqu'il est avec Morphée. Qui a par moi a déjà pu capturer de telles émotions venant de lui ? Ce genre de moments est à mes yeux unique, magnifique. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule qui trône dans un des coins de la pièce, puis je m'assois sur le bureau à côté de sa tête en décalant un tas de feuilles, passant tendrement ma main dans sa tignasse ébène. Je ferme les yeux pour inspirer d'ici son parfum enivrant, et sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, je m'assoupis dans cette position. Lorsque plus d'une demi heure plus tard je reprends mes esprits, deux yeux braise sont posés sur moi, silencieux. Une angoisse me sert le cœur je ne voudrais pas qu'il sache que je peux me montrer ainsi avec lui. Ma main est encore mêlée à ses cheveux et, les pommettes à peine rosées, je la retire pour la poser sur ma cuisse. Il se redresse sur son fauteuil, le regard toujours rivé sur moi. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot encore, et le silence devient pesant. Je fronce les sourcils lorsqu'une légère grimace vient déformer ses lèvres. Sans décrocher ses pupilles des miennes, il se lève et contourne le bureau pour aller jusqu'à la porte, finissant derrière moi en me tournant le dos pour attraper la poignée. Je l'entends presser l'objet vers le bas, puis je descends du bureau et sa voix glaciale vient rompre le silence.

« J'espère que t'as terminé ton travail, déchet. »

J'acquiesce brièvement, et sans un mot de plus il quitte les lieux. Je reste posé devant son bureau pendant plus de cinq minutes avec une mine aussi dépité qu'un chien qui reçoit sa raclée. Puis à mon tour je sors de la pièce. J'entends alors ses pas qui remontent les escaliers, et son ombre apparaît déjà sur le mur en face des marches. Sa silhouette se détache au fond du couloir, s'avançant dans ma direction –ou plutôt celle du bureau- avec assurance. Je frissonne lorsque son épaule droite frôle la mienne, savourant un instant le parfum subtil qu'il dégage. Me retournant légèrement sur son passage, je remarque une bouteille de bourbon dans sa main gauche. Tout en refermant avec force la porte de sa pièce de travail, il me jette froidement :

« Reste pas dans le passage, Kasusame. »

Je serre les poings et la mâchoire, mais je reste silencieux à ce que je considère comme une provocation. Sans un bruit, je retourne dans ma chambre. Je consulte le réveil sur la table de chevet et grimace de l'heure déjà bien avancée dans la nuit. Eclairé seulement par la lune, je m'avance à la fenêtre et appuie mon épaule contre l'encadrement. Je repense au journal et à tout ce que j'ai pu y lire. Non, vraiment, je n'avais rien oublié. Chacun des détails que j'y ai trouvé me paraissait récent de la veille. Ma mémoire était intacte, tout comme ce carnet, et elle s'éteindrait en même temps que moi. Je pose doucement ma tête contre un des carreaux vitrés et une goutte vient s'échouer de l'autre côté de la surface transparente. Bientôt, une autre vient la rejoindre, puis encore, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que les sillons humides qui traversent le ciel sombre deviennent rapides et ré me décolle de la fenêtre pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et m'y pencher, visage vers dressé vers la nuit, la pluie tombant de plein fouet contre ma figure. Je tends mes mains pour recueillir l'eau fraîche qui s'écoule finement, et le vent finit par l'accompagner, la portant à mes cheveux. L'onde argentée que je garde par symbole de loyauté envers Xanxus se retrouve parsemée de petites perles humides et fragiles qui brillent légèrement sous la réverbération lune. Je ferme quelques instants les yeux pour apprécier les saveurs de la pluie et je recule d'un pas pour refermer la fenêtre. L'eau dégouline de mon visage et de mes cheveux, laissant à mes pieds une tâche humide sur le parquet vernis. Un frisson me fait tressaillir et je quitte ma chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain afin de me détendre. Avant cela, je fais un détour devant le bureau du boss pour tenter de savoir dans quel état il est avec tout l'alcool qu'il a dû avaler. Son poing percutant le bureau me fait sursauter légèrement, puis j'entends son doigt se poser sur la gâchette d'un de ses guns. Il crache une injure envers le neuvième et on ne sait qui d'autre, puis un léger déclic se faut entendre. La porte que je distançais d'à peine deux mètres se retrouve en cendre sous mon regard étonné quoi qu'habitué. Les yeux vermillon de Xanxus se posent sur moi alors qu'une grimace méprisante déforme son visage.

« T'es trempé déchet. Tu fous de l'eau partout. Où est-ce que t'as été traîner, Kasusame ?

- Voi ! Je n'ai pas bougé du château ! Après qui t'en as encore ? »

Il fixe quelques secondes un point imaginaire comme pour réfléchir, puis reporte ses yeux dans les miens pour poursuivre de sa voix rauque.

« La ferme. Vous me faites tous chier, tas de déchet.

- VOOOOI ! Ne me mets pas au même rang que tous les autres comme ça !

- La ferme j'ai dit, et arrête d'hurler ! »

En trois enjambées, il s'avance vers moi et me saisit les cheveux qu'il tire d'un coup sec vers le bas pour me cambrer vers l'avant, logeant brutalement son poing dans mes côtes. Je m'effondre à genoux en me tenant le ventre et en regardant le sol, mais il fait pression en sens inverse sur ma fierté argentée pour me forcer à le regarder. Quand il lâche enfin ma chevelure, son regard rouge sang toujours ancré dans mes yeux d'acier, je grimace et me relève à l'aide du mur.

« VOI ! Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Un revolver se pose sur ma tempe et sa voix glaciale aurait dissuadé n'importe qui de lui résister.

« Retire tes mots, déchet.

- Je m'abaisserais jamais à ça ! »

J'entends qu'il déverrouille la sécurité de son arme. L'angoisse me saisit un instant l'intérieur de la poitrine, puis un léger sourire provocant parvient à glisser sur mes lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour tirer ? »

Ses sourcils froncés se décrispent soudain légèrement, et sa bouche maintenant entrouverte à peine lui donne un air surpris et hésitant. Devant son manque de réaction et la lueur indescriptible de ses yeux, j'appuie doucement sur son poignet pour lui faire baisser son arme de mon crâne. Ce n'est que lorsque je m'éloigne légèrement qu'il se ressaisit et reprends son visage sévère. Je fais demi-tour vers la salle de bain où je voulais aller depuis tout à l'heure, lui tournant maintenant le dos. Un infime ricanement m'échappe, mais apparemment suffisamment fort pour atteindre ses tympans. Une détonation se fait entendre et je me retrouve au sol avec une douleur cuisante dans le mollet. Cet enfoiré vient de me tirer dans la jambe, puis il retourne dans son bureau avant de se souvenir qu'il a détruit la porte et d'aller dans sa chambre. Grimaçant et grognant, la mâchoire serrée, je me relève avec difficulté en prenant appuie d'une main sur le mur. Je boîte et gronde jusqu'à la salle de bain, y entrant et claquant le porte derrière moi. Trop préoccupé par ma jambe, je ne prends pas la peine de fermer à clef. Je déboutonne correctement ma chemise blanche que je fais glisser le long de mes épaules pour la voir finir sa course à mes pieds. Je déboucle la ceinture de mon pantalon et l'ouvre pour le baisser avec une lenteur infinie du côté de la plaie. Lorsque l'havit arrive enfin au sol, non sans grimacer, je vais m'asseoir sur le rebord de la grande baignoire. Je fais couler l'eau, et pendant ce temps je nettoie la plaie pour ne pas risquer une infection. Dans les placards il n'y a plus de désinfectant, alors j'attrape une bouteille d'alcool pur qui traîne au sol sans vraiment qu'on sache pourquoi elle est là. Je la vide sur la blessure, m'arrachant un grognement sourd. Lorsque le sang s'arrête de couler et que l'a douleur s'estompe un peu, je rentre dans le bai qui a fini de se remplir. J'ai choisit de l'eau tiède presque froide, comme toujours. Je m'allonge complètement, laissant le liquide envelopper tout mon corps jusqu'au nez. Du bout d'un doigt, je m'amuse à effleurer l'eau pour y dessiner des petites séries de cercles qui meurent aussitôt. Je frissonne doucement. Ce genre de frisson qui naît au cœur de la poitrine et qui saisit progressivement jusqu'aux jambes et à l'extrémité des phalanges. Je ferme les yeux, et doucement je me laisse bercer par la douceur de l'eau.


	2. Chap 2 : De l'eau et du sang

**CHAPITRE II**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux une heure a bien dû s'écouler, et Xanxus est dans la pièce en train de chercher quelque chose dans les placards, ne faisant pas attention à moi ni à mon pantalon couvert de sang qu'il piétine pendant sa fouille. Immédiatement, je me redresse dans le bain et replie mes genoux contre mon torse pour cacher mon corps. Le bruit causé par le remous de l'eau lors de mon mouvement précipité fait tourner la tête du brun dans ma direction. Son regard est glacial, puis soudain j'arrive à revoir la même lueur étrange que tout à l'heure qui vient y briller. Je le fixe sérieusement, les pupilles écarquillées. Au bout de quelques minutes, je me décide à rompre le silence.

« Voi.. Xanxus ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici alors que je suis en train de prendre mon bain ? »

Pour seule réponse, j'obtiens le silence. Il hausse les épaules et continue de chercher ce pourquoi il était venu dans la pièce.

« Ne m'ignore pas comme ça… »

Ma phrase sonne faux. Xanxus, tu m'as toujours ignoré. Je n'ai été qu'un déchet parmi les autres, sans plus d'importance, depuis tout ce temps. Pourras-tu un jour être honnête avec moi et me dire tes vraies pensées ? Seras-tu d'abord honnête avec toi même ? Je soupire et abandonne. De toute façons, il ne me répondra pas. Toujours replié sur mon corps, j'attends qu'il soit sorti et qu'il ai refermé la porte pour me détendre à nouveau, fixant le plafond. De ma main droite, je saisis le flacon de shampoing et en verse un peu sur mes cheveux, reposant ensuite la bouteille sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je frotte soigneusement les longs fils argentés, m'aidant plus ou moins de ma prothèse. Quand j'estime qu'ils sont suffisamment bien imprégnés, j'attrape la pomme de douche et les rince. Je sors de l'eau savonneuse et quitte le bain que je vide pour aller finir de me laver sous la douche. J'entre dans la cabine et allume le robinet froid, laissant chaque goutte fondre sur mon corps brûlant. Je fais mousser un savon dans ma main et parcours mon corps lentement, fermant les yeux. Xanxus… J'essaye d'imaginer sa main à la place de la mienne, et j'en viens à effleurer mon membre qui ne tarde pas à durcir un peu. Mes paupières closes se plissent, et je caresse l'extrémité de mon sexe du bout des doigts. La voix du tireur tinte dans ma tête, accompagnée par le bruit relaxant de l'eau. Son corps dénudé apparaît dans mon esprit, et j'empoigne ma virilité gonflée d'excitation qui suinte déjà. J'applique un rythme léger et régulier avec ma main que je tente de faire sienne, appuyant ma prothèse contre le mur de la douche. Gémissant doucement j'accélère la cadence, enfonçant maladroitement un doigt de ma prothèse difficile à manier à l'intérieur de mon antre étroite. Je me cambre en rejetant la tête en arrière, et après un moment ainsi et quelques mouvements décisifs, je me répands contre les parois de la cabine, gémissant son nom. Le plaisir m'envahit fortement à cet instant, et je finis par retomber contre le mur, y appuyant mes mains et mon front. Ma respiration devenue irrégulière se calme peu à peu, et les derniers frissons disparaissent. Je profite du jet d'eau encore quelques minutes puis je ressors de la douche en enroulant une serviette autour de mon bassin. Je pousse un petit soupire et enveloppe mes cheveux dans une serviette plus grande. Lorsque j'ai fini de sécher mon corps, j'enfile un peignoir bleu et défais le tissu qui emprisonne l'onde argentée pour la laisser retomber, encore humide, contre mon dos. Ne prenant pas la peine de ramasser mes vêtements, je quitte la pièce pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je prends bien soin de fermer à clef derrière moi lorsqu'une voix rauque que je reconnaîtrais entre mille me fait tressaillir.

« T'en as mit du temps, déchet. »

Je me retourne d'un bond pour m'apercevoir que le brun est tranquillement assit sur le rebord de mon lit. Je fronce les sourcils, tenant le peignoir bien fermé contre mon torse.

« Voi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'attendais. »

Son regard glacial se pose sur moi et je frissonne. Il se relève et marche lentement dans ma direction, plaquant une main de chaque côté du mur pour me coincer lorsqu'il arrive à ma hauteur. Je déglutis avec une grimace puis il éteint la lumière. Je remarque alors qu'il a bien préparé son coup puisqu'il a même prit la peine de fermer les rideaux, ne laissant ainsi qu'un seul minuscule faisceau de lumière paraître dans la chambre.

« VOOOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Des lèvres brusques viennent interrompre ma phrase et je sens une de ses mains attraper fermement mon menton tandis que l'autre ouvre de force le tissu bleu qui m'habille. Alors que je tente de répliquer, sa langue en profite pour s'immiscer dans ma bouche, caressant la mienne dans un sens et dans l'autre avant qu'il ne morde ma lèvre jusqu'au sang. J'échappe un couinement de mécontentement et je peux maintenant percevoir un sourire lubrique et carnassier déformer son visage. Sa langue glisse le long de mon cou jusqu'à mon oreille qu'il vient lécher et mordiller sensuellement. Mon sexe encore dur et insatisfait par mes soins solitaires se fait alors sentir et effleure son pantalon en gonflant d'avantage. Un petit ricanement malsain et mesquin franchit ses lèvres et il vient coller complètement son corps au mien, ressentant clairement la bosse grandissante contre sa propre érection à travers le cuir de son uniforme. Il s'amuse ensuite à faire courir les doigts qui maintenaient mon visage le long de ma clavicule, traçant de sa langue ma jugulaire. Il laisse à cet endroit une petite marque bien visible avant de reprendre les caresse de son muscle humide. J'ai souvent pu remarquer qu'il a cette tendance à vouloir laisser des traces indélébiles de son passage sur ma peau, comme si je n'étais que sa propriété et rien de plus. Comme si il voulait dissuader quiconque de me m'approcher ou d'apprécier mon corps, mais seulement ce besoin n'est chez lui que purement physique. C'est juste qu'il n'aime pas qu'on touche à ses affaires. Je sens ses deux mains se loger au creux de mes hanches, me tirant de mes réflexions pour plaquer plus intensément mon bassin contre le sien dans un léger mouvement ondulant. Je gronde légèrement mais ne résiste pas tant que ça. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Cela n'aurait pour seule conséquence que de l'énerver et de lui ôter le peu de douceur qu'il montre à mon égard dans ce genre de moments. Douceur dis-je ? Non, le terme pitié serait sûrement plus approprié. En revanche, je réagis différemment lorsque je sens une de ses phalanges dégager un passage entre mes cuisses et se presser devant mon intimité, sans plus de préparation ou de préliminaires. Je pose une main sur son torse pour le repousser avec force, mais il garde l'équilibre et envoie son pied se loger dans mon mollet meurtri. Je ne tarde pas à flancher à genoux dans une injure. Sa main empoigne mes cheveux et il me tire sans ménagement jusqu'au lit, me plaquant avec fermeté le dos contre le matelas en se plaçant au dessus. Je lui hurle de lâcher mes capillaires mais un violent baiser m'empêche de continuer mes menaces. Par défense –ou peut être aussi par pure provocation- je lui mords la langue jusqu'à ce que la douleur infligée la lui fasse retirer de ma bouche. Ses yeux carmins d'une froideur et d'une irritation sans pareil me font comprendre d'un simple regard qu'il n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter là et que la suite des évènements risque de ne pas être aussi douce que tout ce qu'il a entreprit jusqu'ici. Sa bouche descend sur mon torse jusqu'au premier bouton de chair qu'il torture de sa langue, tantôt le suçotant, tantôt le mordant, m'arrachant des gémissements qui semblent le ravir. Mon corps convulsé se cambre délicieusement tandis que ses doigts agiles parcourent ma peau pâle. Il retire brutalement mon peignoir et, assit sur mon bassin, il pose quelques instants son regard sur moi pour contempler mon corps avec une certaine fierté. Je suis « sa chose », je lui appartient physiquement et je ne pourrais m'y opposer. Il le sait. Et il en profite. Il reprend son activité sur le second téton, et je suis obligé de ramener mon bras contre mon visage afin de le mordre pour étouffer les manifestations vocales de mon organisme. Le tireur saisit immédiatement mon poignet pour retirer ce qui fait barrière à mes succulentes plaintes de plaisir.

« J'veux tout entendre, tout voir, alors arrête de te cacher. »

Sa voix provoque un long frisson sur mon épiderme et un gémissement plus fort que les autres se fait entendre lorsqu'il continue sa tâche sur un téton durcit. Une main aventurière se glisse jusqu'à l'aine où un doigt musclé applique de lentes caresses. Je me tord sous un nouveau frisson et il lâche le point de chair sensible pour descendre sa langue jusqu'à mon nombril où il simule un va-et-vient qui ne fait qu'attiser mon désir. Je ferme les yeux pour apprécier un peu plus la chose, et je sens son souffle chaud chatouiller mon sexe tendu. Ses lèvres se posent sur l'extrémité et il se met à sucer délicatement le nectar qui en découle. Les joues cramoisies et le corps raidit par la sensation, je deviens muet tant le plaisir s'empare de moi. Son antre buccale descend le long de ma verge, m'arrachant enfin un long cri d'extase. Le brun applique rapidement un rythme soutenu, et mon corps se cambre d'avantage pendant que je gémis. Une intrusion dans mon intimité me surprend néanmoins, et tout me corps se tend. Ses lèvres s'arrachent un instant à leur occupation.

« Détends-toi déchet, c'est pas la première fois. »

Je grimace légèrement lorsqu'il ajoute un doigt de plus à l'intérieur de moi, mais les mouvements qu'il applique avec sa main libre sur ma virilité au même rythme que ses phalanges dans mon antre étroite transforment mes grognements de douleur en râles de plaisir. Quelque chose de chaud et humide accompagne maintenant les doigts de mon aîné, m'extirpant un petit cri. Je me redresse légèrement sur les coudes et ouvre les yeux pour apercevoir sa langue effectuer des mouvements circulaires sur l'étau de chair, pénétrant parfois avec ses doigts. La sensation produite et la vision du tireur en train de faire ce geste fait tressauter mon sexe et trembler tout mon corps. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessine sur ses lèvres à la vue de ma réaction positive. Je me remets à gémir avec délice, et l'ajout d'une troisième phalange se fait sans difficulté. Il accélère progressivement les mouvements dans mon intimité, accordant les caresses procurées à ma verge. Je serre ma main valide sur le drap et plisse mes yeux couverts d'un voile de plaisir. Lorsque quelques instants plus tard il retire ses doigts et cesse la masturbation, je ne peux réprimer un grondement de frustration. Son regard vif et lubrique se pose dans mes prunelles métalliques et il remonte le long de mon corps pour m'embrasser avec fougue tandis que je l'entends déboucler sa ceinture. Il se décale sur le côté pour me laisser me redresser et je viens m'installer à quatre pattes, remontant le fessier en posant mon torse contre le matelas, l'invitant à la suite.

« Hn.. Xanxus…

- T'as l'air pressé, ironisa t-il.

- Me fais pas attendre.. hn.. comma ça.. ah ! »

Alors que je terminais ma phrase, il avait quitté son pantalon et s'était placé derrière moi, son membre dur frottant mon intimité en me prenant un cri. J'arque mon échine, remontant d'avantage le postérieur pour l'inciter à entrer en moi. Il ne se fait pas prier et saisit fermement mes hanches, me pénétrant d'un habile coup de bassin qui m'arrache un son de douleur. Le mal me saisit dans le bas du dos jusqu'au plus profond de moi, mais je serre les dents et me concentre pour donner le départ de ses coups de butoir. Il ne me fait pas attendre et entame un va-et-vient lent et profond. Les gémissements d'une douleur cuisante se muent en plaisir, faisant accélérer les mouvements du brun qui percute ma prostate presque à chaque coup. Mon corps se cambre à l'extrême comme si j'allais me briser en deux tel un morceau de cristal, ondulant délicieusement au même tempo que les coups qu'il donne en moi. Xanxus… Est-ce que c'est seulement du désir ? Ne suis-je vraiment qu'une simple marionnette à tes yeux ? Mes yeux s'humidifient légèrement, mais il ne peut heureusement pas voir mon visage à cause de nos positions. Mes gémissements s'accentuent bien qu'une tension se coince dans ma gorge, mais j'oublie bien vite mes pensées lorsque mon plaisir atteint son apogée et me transporte dans un tout autre monde, signe que j'approche de la jouissance. Je l'entends haleter rapidement et grogner d'extase, ce qui me délecte d'avantage. Après quelques ultimes coups de rein, je me libère contre la couverture, me resserrant autour de son membre. La pression qu'exerce mon antre l'aide à venir en moi dans un râle, avant qu'il ne retombe sur mon dos, reprenant son souffle dans mon cou. Il se retire ensuite pour s'allonger à côté de moi sur le matelas pendant que je me laisse tomber dans ma propre semence qui colle maintenant à mon torse. Il termine de récupérer sa respiration puis s'assoit sur le rebord du lit pour remettre les vêtements qu'il a quitté. Je le regarde de dos, une pointe de peine dans le fond des yeux. Le brun se lève et se retourne vers moi avec un air rassasié.

« Fais pas cette tête, déchet. Toi aussi t'as prit ton pied. »

Sa phrase cogne dans ma poitrine, me raidissant complètement. Un sentiment de douleur et de rage m'envahit alors. C'est comme à chaque fois, mais pourtant j'ai l'impression que cette nuit c'est encore pire. Je serre les poings et me redresse sur le lit, lui adressant un regard haineux et méprisant.

« Dégage ! »

Il semble un instant surpris puis fronce les sourcils, une grimace déformant ses lèvres.

« T'es vraiment pitoyable comme déchet. J'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi.

- VOI ! Sors de ma putain de chambre ! »

Ses cicatrices apparaissent lentement, et je vois sa main se serrer sur son arme rangée à l'intérieur de sa veste.

« Tu l'ouvres encore une fois et j'te jure que je ferais personnellement en sorte qu'on entende plus jamais ta sale voix de braillard ! »

Mes mains se crispent un peu plus et je ravale à grande peine un flot d'insultes qui m'auraient valut une balle dans le crâne. Sans un mot de plus, il quitte la pièce, claquant la porte avec violence. J'imagine que si j'avais poussé la « discussion » plus loin j'aurais terminé dans le même état que la porte qui vient de s'écraser lourdement au sol à cause du choc. Pourquoi je le laisse tout obtenir si facilement de moi ? Des larmes d'une colère profonde que je ne peux pas hurler sous peine de me faire tuer de ses mains roulent sur mes joues. La mâchoire contractée, je me lève brusquement de mon lit, m'écrasant presque immédiatement sur le sol à cause d'une douleur qui me lance au niveau des reins. La chute réveille ma blessure au mollet et je dois mordre mon poing pour ne pas en alerter tout le château. Je me relève difficilement et enfile mon peignoir pour aller me nettoyer dans la salle de bain. Je me sens sale, j'ai juste l'impression de n'être qu'un vulgaire objet sexuel. Je profite de mon passage dans la pièce pour récupérer mes vêtements puis je retourne dans ma chambre, ôtant les draps sur lesquels je me suis répandu. J'en remet des propres et je m'installe dans mon lit pour chercher le sommeil. Mais trop de choses accaparent mon esprit. Je cherche en vain une position qui confortable pour mon mollet comme pour mon muscle postérieur douloureux, chassant difficilement mes pensées. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, vers cinq heure, que je trouve enfin Morphée.

_J'ouvre les yeux que j'ai fermé il y a quelques secondes à peine, et mon épée est tremblante au cœur de la chair. Il fait bien trop nuit pour que je distingue quoi ou qui que ce soit. J'entends hurler autour de moi, et je prends peu à peu conscience de l'endroit où je me trouve. Je suis au cœur de la bataille, et déjà je dois retirer ma lame du corps maintenant sans vie pour parer l'assaut qui provient de derrière. Mon corps n'est plus mien. Et ce sourire malsain digne d'un Belphegor sur mon visage me fait frissonner d'angoisse. Je perds peu à peu l'esprit et je ne fais plus qu'un avec ma lame, abattant tous ces gens. Le sang gicle sur mon visage, puis sur mes mains, puis sur mes habits. Puis sur le sol. Mais je continue de rire et de trancher ces pantins de chair vivants qui croulent les uns sur les autres, vidant au sol l'onde rougeâtre de leurs veines. Bientôt, je n'entends plus un seul son autour de moi. Juste des corps entassés, des organes éparpillés, des têtes arrachées. Mon épée dégouline de sang, et mon habit maculé de ce liquide impur se colle contre ma peau. Et étrangement, je suis empli de satisfaction. Mais une toute autre fierté que celle que j'éprouve d'habitude lorsque j'ôte la vie d'un Homme. Je crois que cela m'effraie, mais c'est une jouissance parfaite. Soudainement, pendant quelques instants, je ne vois et ne ressens plus rien. Et quand je reprends mes esprits et que j'ouvre les yeux, ma lame est de nouveau planté dans le corps de cet homme que je ne distingue pas. Mais cette fois, pas un seul son autour de moi. Le silence absolu. La main de l'homme saisit d'un coup mon épée, et il s'en aide pour se redresser légèrement, enfonçant malgré lui plus loin le métal froid qui le déchire. Je peux maintenant voir son visage qui est plongé au cœur d'un rayon lunaire. Ses deux yeux vermillons se plantent dans mon regard acier, haineux, vengeurs, brisés. L'angoisse saisit brusquement tout mon corps, et ma lame tremblante entre ses chairs fait couler lentement le sang de sa poitrine. Ma respiration s'accélère, puis se coupe je ne peux plus expirer un seul souffle. Je porte ma main valide à ma gorge comme si je pouvais y erfaire venir l'air de cette manière, puis je tombe à genoux, asphyxié. Ma lame tranche un peu plus son torse pendant ma chute, et je finis par la retirer avant de m'effondrer complètement. Ma vision est troublé, mais j'aperçois l'homme ramper vers moi avec cette même rage que tout à l'heure figée dans les yeux. « Xanxus… Non ! Pourquoi ? » Aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je finis par clore les paupières, à bout d'énergie. « Xanxus… Pourquoi ? » Il fait noir… « Où suis-je ? » Je meurs ?_

Je me réveille en sursaut, ouvrant des yeux affolés, transpirant. Je me redresse dans mon lit pour reprendre mon souffle. Mon souffle ? Je respire de nouveau. Un cauchemar ? Une immense angoisse me saisit malgré tout la poitrine, m'empêchant d'inspirer calmement. En faisant attention à ma jambe et à la douleur interne de mon postérieur, je sors de mon lit et quitte ma chambre pour déambuler dans les couloirs. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, mais la mâtinée doit être bien avancée vu la lumière qui filtre sous les portes. Je me dirige jusqu'à la chambre de Xanxus à tâtons, et j'appuie mon oreille sur le panneau de bois fermé à clef, guettant le moindre signe de vie. Bientôt, j'entends son souffle fort et régulier, signe qu'il est encore endormi. J'extériorise un long soupire de soulagement, et je laisse glisser mon dos contre la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Merci à ceux qui me lisent et m'encouragent, et désolé pour ceux qui attendaient ce nouveau chapitre avec impatience. Je commence dès ce soir à écrire le prochain chapitre...


	3. Chap 3 : A la lueur de l'esprit

******Note de l'auteur : **Cher lecteurs/lectrices, je tiens à m'excuser du plus profond de mon être pour tout le temps que j'ai mis avant de poster ce troisième chapitre. Et je vais sûrement en décevoir plus d'un(e) qui s'attendent sûrement à un bon gros chapitre bien palpitant après tant d'attente, mais ce que j'ai écris est court, minable, et peu riche en émotion. En réalité c'est juste un lemon avec des détails à côté. Je m'excuse encore auprès de ceux et celles qui m'ont motivé dans leurs reviews et qui attendaient la suite depuis très longtemps. Je ferais mon maximum pour poster un quatrième chapitre qui rachètera ma faute dans un délais plus court. Mais je manque cruellement de temps à cause des études, alors je préfère ne rien promettre non plus...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE III<strong>

Des pas dans le couloir attirent mon oreille et je me relève avant qu'une voie familière ne me surprenne dans mon dos.

« Squ-chan, qu'est-ce que tu fais devant la chambre du boss ? »

Je me retourne et dévisage le boxeur avec dégoût. Il est torse nu et seulement vêtu d'un pagne en toile d'un mélange de couleurs absolument hideuses et indescriptibles. Je lui hurle dessus dans un chuchotement

« Moins fort enfoiré, tu vas le réveiller ! Qu'est-ce tu fous dans cette tenue , »

Il se dandine devant moi en rougissant et avec une voix pareille à une vierge effarouchée. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il parvenait à produire des sons montant aussi aigus.

« Ma, maa ~ C'est pour faire ressortir ma belle musculature si souvent cachée. Tout le monde a le droit d'en profiter !

- VOOOI ! Pauvre tantouse ! Rhabille toi personne n'a envie de profiter de ça, renchérissais-je toujours à voix basse. »

Alors qu'il se dandine, cette fois-ci en pleurnichant, la porte de la chambre vole en éclat en dévoilant un brun aux cicatrices nettement apparentes assis sur son lit. Son aura est presque visible tant il a l'air menaçant, et une flamme de rage scintille dans sa ma droite. Tandis que j'avale péniblement ma salive en pensant au sort qui m'est réservé, le boxeur déguerpi sous le regard assassin de Xanxus. Je me retourne pour voir Lussuria s'enfuir et en l'espacez d'un instant mon dos se retrouve brutalement plaqué contre le mur et une main emprisonne ma gorge avec fermeté.

« C'est toi qui fait tout ce putain de bordel dès le matin ?

- V-VOI ! Lâche moi, tu fais mal merde…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était pas à toi de donner les ordres. »

Ses doigts se resserrent autour de mon cou et l'air commence à glisser difficilement jusqu'à mes poumons. De ma main valide je cramponne la sienne afin de tenter vainement de la retirer. Sa voix rauque percuta sèchement mes oreilles.

« J'te préviens déchet, tu me fais chier encore une seule fois aujourd'hui et je te liquide sur le champs, compris ? »

Je ferme les yeux comme pour approuver sa requête puis il me lâche la gorge, me laissant lourdement retomber sur le sol. Je frotte doucement mon cou rougit à l'endroit de ses doigts en grimaçant et je me relève ensuite pour me rendre dans la cuisine. J'ouvre le frigo et saisis une brique de jus de fruit que je porte à mes lèvres, laissant un liquide frais et fruité apaiser la douleur de l'étouffement. Je remonte dans ma chambre après avoir entendu des pas approcher et je m'installe à mon bureau pour m'occuper des dossiers que Xanxus n'a jamais envie de trier. C'est comme ça, c'est toujours à moi de m'acquitter des tâches emmerdantes. Le reste de ma mâtiné s'écoule donc de cette ennuyeuse manière et je m'autorise une pause pour déjeuner une fois que le travail est bien avancer. Une pause rapide tout de même puisque tout le travail doit être déposé sur le bureau de mon cher boss avant 19 h. Les expériences passées m'ont prouvé qu'avoir du retard pouvait s'avérer néfaste pour ma survie. Et puis avec la scène de ce matin, je ferais bien de ne pas me faire remarquer. Je reprends donc ma tâche avec application et je termine plus tôt que prévu grâce à l'ardeur que j'ai mis à travailler. Je me lève de ma chaise et embarque le tas de dossiers que j'ai traité. Je marche jusqu'au bureau dans lequel je pénètre sans prendre la peine de frapper. La pièce est vide à mon grand étonnement, mais j'en profite pour y laisser mon travail et m'éclipser au plus vite. Je retourne dans ma chambre afin de récupérer une boîte d'allumettes dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet puis je quitte les lieux et emprunte un couloir au fond de l'étage. Je m'engouffre dans un escalier étroit qui donne directement dans une pièce que j'ai officieusement aménagé. J'ouvre la lourde porte en bois ancien qui donne sur une salle bien plus grand qu'elle n'y paraît, salle que j'utilise pour m'entraîner ou me reposer loin des autres.

Je referme à clef derrière moi sans me douter que ce genre de geste machinal que je fais me perdra tôt ou tard. L'obscurité envahit tout l'espace. Je sors de ma poche la boîte d'allumettes afin d'éclairer la pièce grâce à un petit chandelier. Bien sûr, il y a un éclairage électrique de bonne qualité qui m'est bien utile pour mes entraînements, mais là je veux juste me reposer. Je m'approche du canapé en velours bleu -que je suis parvenu à acheter après de bien longues économies- et je prends le livre que j'ai laissé une semaine plus tôt sur la petite table basse. Je pose le chandelier à la place du bouquin et je m'installe sur le sofa pour reprendre ma lecture. Je m'étends de tout mon long et appuie ma tête sur ma prothèse de main, tenant l'ouvrage de l'autre main. Je plonge très vite dans l'océan de mots qui me permet de m'évader un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix reconnaissable entre toutes me fasse tressaillir.

« Qui t'a autorisé à t'approprier cet endroit ? »

Je sursaute et lâche mon livre qui retombe sur la table en éteignant les bougies, plongeant la salle dans une nouvelle obscurité. Je me redresse sur les coudes et tente de repérer où il se trouve.

« Encore un truc que tu t'es permis tout seul déchet.

- V-Voi ! Personne n'utilise cette pièce !

- Tu oses répondre ? »

Sa voix est étrange. Elle est à la fois menaçante mais aussi taquine et joueuse. Je n'ose plus faire un seul mouvement. J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une gazelle en proie aux griffes redoutables d'un lion tapis dans les fourrés. Où est-il ?

« Par où t'es rentré connard ? J'avais fermé à clef !

- J'étais déjà là.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai suivi la semaine dernière mais tu avais fermé à clé avant que je puisse rentrer. Je me suis dit que cette fois-ci j'allais te devancer. Ce n'était pas dur de deviner que tu voudrais te détendre après avoir fini les dossiers. Tu es tellement prévisible, kasusame... »

Je devine un sourire amusé sur son visage malgré le noir complet, mais je ne peux toujours pas savoir où il se trouve. A tâtons, j'étends ma main vers la table pour essayer d'atteindre la boite d'allumettes et une bougie, en vain. Je comprends alors qu'il a décider de bien s'amuser avec moi cette fois-ci. Je replie ma main vers moi et n'ose plus bouger, remarquant que mon cœur s'active tellement que les battements viennent rompre le silence dans un écho sourd qui résonne tout autour de moi.

« VOI ! Xanxus t'es où bordel ? C'est pas marrant…

- Pour moi ça l'est, déchet.

- Si c'est encore de tes jeux à la con tu peux laisser tomber. J'en ai marre d'être la marionnette stupide que tu viens voir quand t'as envie de baiser ! »

Soudainement, en l'espace d'une seconde, je me retrouve plaqué contre le canapé avec le brun au dessus de moi. Alors que je tente de répliquer, deux doigts s'enfoncent dans ma bouche et jouent avec ma langue. Je me débats avec force mais bien vite mes deux mains se retrouvent bloquées au dessus de ma tête par sa ceinture qu'il a détachée.

« Te débattre ne servira à rien d'autre qu'à me donner encore plus envie de te prendre, kasusame. »

Je grimace à ses mots et tire encore sur mes mains mais les doigts du brun s'enfoncent un peu plus dans ma bouche. Il s'amuse alors à frotter son bassin contre le mien à travers le tissus de nos habits, m'arrachant un long frisson ainsi qu'un gémissement étouffé. Mes dents se referment sur ses phalanges mais il ne les retire pas pour autant. Soudain, le silence s'installe. On entend même plus le bruit du tissu, juste ma respiration haletante et les battements de mon cœur. Il retire enfin ses doigts et son rire vient briser ce silence. Je sens comme une aguille s'enfoncer un peu plus à l'intérieur de moi.

« Alors déchet, t'es calmé ? »

Je réponds à son intervention par un silence.

« Tu fais la gueule maintenant ? Au moins je vais pouvoir prendre mon pied sans que tu m'emmerdes. »

Son rire éclate de nouveau et je serre durement les poings. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de calmer une pulsion de colère qui m'envahit brusquement. Non, ce n'est pas de la colère. C'est bien plus fort encore. C'est ce que l'on ressent lorsque quelqu'un nous utilise de la sorte. Comme un jouet, un vulgaire pantin. Pourquoi est-ce que je le laisse tout me faire comme ça ? Je pourrais partir, le repousser jusqu'à ce qu'il me tue. Mais je résiste un peu à chaque fois puis je finis par céder. Une perle salée et humide s'échappe de mon œil et roule sur ma joue alors qu'au même instant sa main venait caresser mon visage. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache que je pleure. Il retire brusquement sa main en entrant en contact avec cette larme, comme si il avait été mordu par le feu, mais je sens encore sa paume toute proche de ma figure, presque tremblante, hésitante. Le silence s'installe encore une fois, puis il retire lentement ma chemise pour la jeter plus loin. Je sens ses lèvres effleurer ma clavicule puis parcourir ma peau jusqu'au nombril, tandis qu'une main habile déboutonne le bas de mon uniforme pour l'envoyer rejoindre la chemise sur le sol. Sa langue retrace chacun de mes muscles, me faisant frissonner, et je glapis légèrement lorsque le muscle chaud et humide de sa bouche glisse sous le caleçon qu'il retire avec ses dents. Je me cambre sous l'assaut de ses lèvres sur mon sexe et de ses caresses indécentes sur mon torse.

Sa langue agile s'enroule sur ma verge pendant qu'il effectue des mouvements de va-et-vient sur ce membre tendu. Je me tords en tous sens en gémissant, me maudissant moi-même de ne pas pouvoir contenir ces bruits horriblement gênants. Je ne peux pas non plus réprimer un grondement de frustration lorsqu'il cesse son activité pour se déshabiller à son tour. C'est bien rare qu'il retire tous ses vêtements. Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, au contraire. Je ne peux nier combien j'aime la sensation de son corps contre le mien. Il se colle sur mon torse puis remonte embrasser mon cou, et j'en profite pour inspirer ses cheveux d'ébène qui dégagent un parfum terriblement enivrant. Il glisse deux phalanges dans mon antre buccale et je m'empresse de les lécher avidement, excité par la douce pression exercée sur ma langue. Lorsqu'il les juge assez humides, il retire les doigts de ma bouche et les glisse jusqu'à mon intimité avec une douceur étonnante. Je grimace légèrement à la première intrusion mais bien vite mon corps se détend lorsqu'il entame un mouvement de ciseau après avoir ajouté un second doigt afin de m'habituer à la présence. De succulentes plaintes s'échappent de me lèvres et bientôt mon corps se convulse lorsqu'il entre un dernier doigt en moi. J'oublie tout à cet instant. Le plaisir m'envahit et je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner lorsqu'il retire ses doigts. Sa main vient effleurer mes cheveux puis il attrape mes hanches et fait glisser son membre à l'intérieur de mon antre étroite et chaude. Je pousse un hurlement d'extase et l'incite à entamer des va-et-vient avec plus d'ardeur. La pièce se remplit bien vite de gémissements et de cris, de prénoms susurrés et de bruit des lèvres qui se cherchent.

« Squalo… »

Au simple fait de l'entendre prononcer mon nom avec sensualité je suis pris de tremblements et je gémis de plus belles en passant mes deux mains liées derrière son cou.

« Tu m'appartiens.. que tu le veuilles.. ou non... »

Je tressailles légèrement. Je le sais, Xanxus. Je le sais et tu n'imagines pas comme ça me fait mal. Bien vite, il reprend le rythme de ses coup de bassin et je me perds encore dans les méandres du plaisir. Peu après, je me répands entre nos deux torses dans un ultime hurlement, et il me suit de près en sentant mon étau de chair se contracter sur sa verge. Lentement, il se retire et s'étend contre moi sans prendre la peine d'essuyer la semence sur nos torses. Il reste ainsi un long moment, sans un bruit, caressant par moment ma peau ou mes cheveux. Puis après il se lève, me détache et quitte la pièce sans un mot de plus pour aller prendre sa douche puis s'enfermer dans son bureau avec un verre de bourbon. Exténué, je reste étendu sur le sofa et m'assoupis quelques heures.

Lorsque je me réveille, je vais moi aussi me doucher puis je rejoins ma chambre pour terminer la nuit. Mais le sommeil ne revient pas et je m'agite dans tous les sens en repensant à ce qui s'est passé. Xanxus ne semblait pas avoir bu avant de venir, et il s'est montré presque délicat. C'est comme si j'avais été entre les mains d'un autre homme il y a quelques heures. Se serait-il radouci ? C'est vain de ma part que d'espérer une telle chose…


	4. Chap 4 : Suis moi je te fuis

Merci à tous pour vos review qui m'ont sacrément poussé à continuer ! Je suis relancé et pour de bon cette fois (je l'espère), alors pour me faire pardonner l'attente interminable du chapitre 3 je poste dès à présent le chapitre 4 en espérant qu'il sera agréable pour vous de le lire.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE IV<strong>

Après une nuit agitée et sans sommeil, je me lève et me dirige immédiatement vers le bureau dans lequel j'entre sans frapper, comme toujours. Les rideaux de velours rouge sont tirés, laissant la pièce dans une obscurité pesante et presque inquiétante. Au milieu de ce silence nocturne, je reconnais la respiration de Xanxus qui semble s'être assoupi sur son bureau. A pas de velours, je m'approche de lui et dégage son visage d'une mèche ébène puis je m'attarde ainsi à le regarder. Je ne saurais dire combien j'aime cet air à la fois tranquille et sauvage qu'il arbore lorsqu'il est endormi, et surtout combien j'aimerais rester indéfiniment là à le regarder. Mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend et je vois d'ici l'énorme pile de papier éclairée par un faisceau de lumière filtré par le rideau. D'ailleurs, comment est-ce possible que j'ai autant de documents à trier avec tout ce que je lui ai rendu hier ? Il vaut mieux que j'évite de protester si je ne veux pas avoir le droit à un sermon violent. Je le quitte des yeux à regret et m'installe sur ma table de travail dans son bureau afin d'entamer la lourde tâche qui risque de me prendre toute la journée. Afin d'y voir un peu mieux qu'avec le mince filet de lumière du jour, j'allume la lampe de bureau et ne tarde pas à attraper un premier dossier, non sans pester intérieurement.

Rapidement, le travail m'emporte et je me concentre jusqu'à en oublier tout ce qui m'entoure. Ce n'est que lorsque je sens un souffle chaud contre ma nuque que je daigne m'extirper de ma tâche. La douce chaleur dans mon cou m'arrache un long frisson, mais il semble improbable qu'il puisse s'agir de Xanxus. Pourtant… Qui d'autre pourrait se glisser dans son bureau sans même passer par la porte ? Dès que quelqu'un franchit le seuil de la pièce je réagis immédiatement, alors j'aurais forcément entendu si quelqu'un s'était introduit ici pour me jouer un mauvais tour. Le souffle se rapproche encore un peu de moi et je lâche mon stylo sans oser me retourner.

« X-Xanxus ? A quoi tu joues ? »

Un léger ricanement se fait entendre depuis le bureau de ce dernier. Mais alors qui est-ce qui me souffle contre la nuque depuis tout à l'heure ? La situation devient plus claire dans mon esprit lorsque je sens des moustaches félines me chatouiller la peau, suivit d'une langue râpeuse et à la fois douce. Je tressaute légèrement et m'immobilise complètement jusqu'à ne plus oser respirer. Quand ma position crispée commence à devenir insoutenable, je me risque à m'adresser à Xanxus.

« Oé putain… Range le dans sa boîte ! »

Un grondement sourd retentit à quelques centimètres de mon cou. Un seul mouvement de trop, un seul faux pas et je me fais broyer les cervicales dans une puissante mâchoire. Avec une lenteur infinie, je me retourne vers le bureau de Xanxus et distingue ses deux orbes vermillon dans l'obscurité, un air amusé brillant à l'intérieur. Alors comme ça il veut encore m'utiliser pour ses stupides jeux ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, je trouverais le moyen de lui rendre la pareille un jour ! Mais en attendant le fauve n'a pas décidé de me laisser l'opportunité de lui échapper. Putain de ligre à la con… C'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que les animaux des boîtes ressemblent à leur propriétaire ! Le même caractère de merde et la même passion pour me faire chier et me pousser à bout. Ils sont aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre, et une fois qu'on est tombé entre leurs griffes c'est trop tard. Impossible d'espérer en réchapper.

Le temps me semble interminablement long depuis que Bester s'est placé derrière moi, m'empêchant de quitter ma place où même de bouger. Je commence à avoir des courbatures un peu partout à cause de mon corps crispé par la peur de me faire déchiqueter entre des dents acérées. Mais à un moment, je finis par ne plus pouvoir tenir en place. En une fraction de seconde, je saute sur le bureau et grimpe sur le rideau pour m'accrocher à la tringle… qui cède sous mon poids, m'entraînant dans sa chute et éparpillant au sol tous les dossiers que j'ai eu le temps de trier jusque là. Coincé sous l'épais tissu en velours, je cherche la sortie pour prendre une bouffée d'air, grimaçant à cause de la chute qui m'a fait mal. Une énorme patte se pose juste à côté de mon visage et un grondement sourd tranche l'air. Le fauve n'attend plus qu'une chose que je quitte ma prison de tissu pour me sauter à la gorge. J'ai le choix entre me faire dépecer vivant par des griffes puissantes ou mourir étouffé sous un rideau. La chaleur s'empare de moi mais je n'ose même plus bouger pour retirer ma veste. Soudainement, l'animal s'éloigne de moi et s'allonge de tout son poids sur le sol du bureau. A en juger le bruit, je dirais qu'il s'est posté devant la porte. J'attends quelques minutes puis je sors avec une infinie lenteur de sous le lourd tissu rouge. Deux iris félins sont posés sur moi, mais je sens aussi le regard insistant de Xanxus dans mon dos. Ah ça te fais bien marrer connard…

Je me relève doucement, ne quittant pas le ligre des yeux. Puis soudain il bondit dans ma direction et j'ai juste le temps de l'éviter et de me réfugier de l'autre côté du bureau de Xanxus. Le propriétaire des lieux se lève d'ailleurs de son siège puis se dirige vers la porte en caresse au passage la crinière de son animal. Il sort de la pièce et s'adresse à son ligre juste avant de refermer derrière lui.

« Amuse toi bien, Bester. »

Le porte claque et le fauve rugit de satisfaction avant de s'élancer au dessus du bureau qui nous sépare. Je cours vers la sortie… mais cet enfoiré de boss a fermé à clef. Le temps que je m'en aperçoive le félin sautait déjà sur le panneau de bois, plantant au passage ses griffes dans mon épaule. Je me jette sur le côté pour m'esquiver à sa mâchoire puis je roule au sol avant de me relever, l'épaule en sang, et de me précipiter vers une fenêtre en réveillant une blessure à la jambe. Ma seule issue sauter en espérant que Lussuria n'ai pas eu la bonne idée de planter des rosiers en dessous du bureau. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'atteindre mon objectif que la masse de chair et de poil est déjà sur moi, une patte sur chaque épaule pour m'empêcher de fuir. Sa gueule son rapproche de mon visage, les babines retroussées, l'halène chaude et âpre. Je ferme les yeux et respire calmement, puis une langue vient laper ma figure à plusieurs reprises. A cause de notre course-poursuite, je n'ai même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

« T'as d'la chance, il t'aime bien. »

Il m'aime bien ? C'est ça l'affection chez eux ? J'ai l'épaule en sang, des courbatures partout et le dos broyé à cause de son poids sur moi, et après ça ce connard ose me sortir que cet animal m'aime bien ? Le dit connard rappelle justement son fauve près de lui, grattant le dessous de son cou en le faisant ronronner. Je me redresse en position assise en grimaçant et pose une main sur mon épaule blessée.

« Voi ! C'est bon ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Ouai, c'était marrant de te voir dominé par un animal.

- Putain d'enfoiré ! Il aurait pu me tuer !

- Et alors ? Ca me regarde pas si t'es faible déchet. »

Je serre la mâchoire à la briser en deux pour ne pas renchérir et je me relève en prenant la direction de la porte.

« Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Me soigner connard !

- T'as du boulot à finir avant.

- Voi ! Mais putain j'ai l'épaule en sang et j'en fous partout !

- Ferme là. Plus vite t'auras fini, plus vite tu pourras aller t'occuper de ça. »

Je donne un violent coup de poing de ma main valide dans le mur et je retourne m'asseoir à ma table, déchirant un bout de ma chemise en sale état pour empêcher le sang de couler plus en attendant. Non sans un long soupire et une litanie d'injures, je me remet au boulot pour quelques heures encore avant de terminer enfin le dernier dossier de la pile que j'ai dû ranger une seconde fois à cause de l'attaque du ligre. Je m'approche du bureau sous son regard amusé et je dépose tout mon travail sur le coin du meuble.

« Tu peux disposer décher.

- VOI ! J'suis pas ta bonne bordel !

- Dommage, ça t'irait bien. »

Je le fusille du regard et lui tourne le dos pour rejoindre la porte avant qu'il ne m'interpelle.

« Puisque tu pars, rend toi utile.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux encore ? grognais-je en me retournant avec furie.

- Jette moi tous ces dossiers à la poubelle. »

De son majeur il indique la pile de dossier que je viens juste de lui remettre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de masse dans le dos et je sens la colère monter en moi instantanément.

« VOOOIII ! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?

- La ferme, t'es trop bruyant.

- T'es conscient du temps que ça m'a prit alors que j'avais l'épaule blessée ?

- Et ?

- ET ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de faire tout ça si c'était inutile ?

- Parce que j'avais envie. »

Sentant que je vais sortir de mes limites je quitte son bureau en claquant la porte, laissant des fissures dans le mur. Je me précipite vers la salle de bain en bousculant Lussuria dans le couloir. S'apercevant que j'ai l'épaule en sang, ce dernier m'interpelle.

« Ma, ma ! Squ-chan ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu es blessé ?

- VOOI ! Fous moi la paix tantouse de merde !

- Squ-chan je vais regarder ta blessure ! Viens voir mama ~

- Bordel va te faire foutre ! M'approche pas ! hurlais-je alors qu'il galopait dans ma direction.

- Mais tu es blessé, il faut désinfecter !

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Mon regard criminel le persuade de me foutre la paix et je vais m'enfermer à double tour dans la salle de bain. Je laisse glisser mon dos contre la porte et plaque une main sur mon épaule pour empêcher la plaie qui s'est rouverte de saigner. Et dire que ma jambe était à peine guérie ! Après avoir inspiré profondément pour calmer ma colère, je me relève et me déshabille rapidement pour entrer sous la douche et laisser l'eau soulager ma blessure. Cet enfoiré de boss… Combien de temps compte-t-il me faire perdre patience ? Qu'attend-t-il de moi au juste ? Je dois résister à tout ceci, ne pas craquer, mais pourtant une épine s'enfonce un peu plus en moi à chaque fois. Si jamais un jour je ne pouvais plus retenir ce que j'ai accumulé jusqu'ici, je n'ose pas imaginer comment cette histoire pourrait terminer.

Alors que je m'égare dans mes pensées, ayant même fait abstraction à l'eau de la douche, un rire bien familier retentit derrière la porte. J'éteins le robinet et enroule mon bassin dans une serviette pour sortir de la douche. Je colle mon oreille contre la porte pour voir si le prince est encore là mais il semble qu'il se soit éloigné. Je sors avec précaution de la salle de bain, regardant à droite, puis à gauche. Un sifflement léger tranche l'air et j'évite de peu une volée de couteaux lancée dans ma direction. Le rire de Belphegor tinte dans l'air et je m'élance à sa poursuite sans plus faire attention à mes blessures.

Il continue de rire et je commence à lui hurler des insulte en lui promettant de lui faire la peau si je l'attrape. Soudainement, il change de trajectoire pour aller tout droit vers le bureau du boss. Posté devant la porte, il me regarde avec un large sourire sadique avant de me jeter des couteaux. Quel lâche… Il sait que si jamais je me fais repérer ou si jamais il y trop de bruit et que je suis dans les parages, c'est forcément moi qui vais prendre. Il jette une nouvelle série de couteaux que j'évite, mais ceux qu'il a lancé juste avant avaient placé des fils un peu partout. En esquivant son attaque, une mèche de cheveux s'est donc vue coupée par un des fils bien tendus. Je regarde les quelques cheveux argentés jonchant le sol puis je saisis entre mes doigts le bout plus court dans ma tignasse. Je lance un regard meurtrier au blond et sors littéralement de mes gongs en me jetant sur lui, tranchant au passage mes bras de petites coupures à cause des autres fils.

« VOOOOOOOIII ! PUTAIN DE PRINCE AU RABAIS JE VAIS TE FAIRE REGRETTER D'ÊTRE NE ! »

Son rire résonne, bien qu'il soit coincé entre la porte du bureau et moi, et alors que je m'empare de sa gorge et que je le plaque contre le mur, la porte vole en éclat. J'entends déjà Mammon pleurer pour les réparations… Une arme se pose sur l'arrière de mon crâne et fait pression, et le prince continue de sourire. Un jour, je prendrais ses couteaux et graverais une sourire éternel sur son putain de visage. L'arme s'appuie un peu plus sur moi et je suis contraint de lâcher le prince que ne se fait pas prier pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

« Faut que je t'explose le crâne pour plus entendre ta voix de merde ?

- V-Voi ! C'est lui qui…

- Ferme-la, c'est moi qui parle, aboie-t-il en donnant un coup de crosse sur ma nuque. Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas t'entendre, c'est clair ? Y'a que quand je m'occupe de toi que t'es autorisé à faire du bruit. Alors à l'avenir met la en veilleuse si tu veux pas que je t'arrache les cordes vocales, kasusame. »

Il donne un second coup de crosse plus violent et je m'étale sur le sol dans un gémissement de douleur. Les yeux plissés par le choc, je me retourne légèrement vers lui et croise son regard carmin d'une froideur sans pareil. Alors qu'il s'éloigne, un sourire de satisfaction déforme ses lèvres. Trop…

S'en est trop. Je me relève, les larmes aux yeux pour ne pas hurler ma colère, et je me précipite dans ma chambre que je referme à clef. Avec des mouvements rapides mais tremblants, je me dépêche de faire ma valise avec le stricte minimum puis je jette la serviette qui entoure ma taille pour m'habiller. Mes bras me font mal et les petites coupures ne cessent de saigner, mais je fais abstraction de la douleur. Je veux partir. Je veux m'en aller pour longtemps et ne plus les revoir. Ne plus le revoir lui. Ce connard de prince, cet enfoiré de boss, cet emmerdeur de travesti, cet arnaqueur d'illusionniste et ce crétin de toutou de Xanxus. Tous, je vous hais. Mais surtout toi Xanxus.

Lorsque je suis prêt je sors de ma chambre et descend quatre à quatre les escaliers. Je vérifie que personne ne m'ai suivit et je sors du manoir par la porte de derrière, attrapant au passage les clefs d'une voiture de service. J'ouvre la porte arrière, y jette ma valise et je rentre côté chauffeur pour démarrer le véhicule. Et puis je m'en vais. Sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Sans laisser un seul indice derrière moi. Les pneus crissent dans les graviers et bien vite je m'éloigne de ces lieux de souffrance. Quelques minutes plus tard, le château n'est plus qu'un point noir sur l'horizon. Je roule aussi vite que l'engin le permet et je prends la direction de l'aéroport. Ce soir mes chers déchets, je quitte l'Italie. Vous ne me retrouverez pas tant que je ne serais pas décidé à rentrer.

Une angoisse me surprend soudainement. Quelle va être ma sentence à mon retour ? Quelle quantité de travail vais-je avoir à faire ? Combien de missions m'aura-t-on laissé ? Est-ce qu'il va définitivement me tuer ? Je chasse ces pensées en secouant la tête et continu ma route. Une heure plus tard, je suis à l'aéroport. Je gare la voiture dans un coin tranquille -pour ne pas avoir à payer de parking- et je marche vers le grand hall moderne avec ma valise en main. Je regarde les horaires des avions en direction du Japon et m'avance vers une caisse.

« Un billet pour Tokyo.

- Je suis désolée monsieur mais il n'y a plus une seule place disponible avant demain.

- Voi !Je crois que t'as pas bien saisi la situation. Je te pose pas une question là, c'est un ordre.

- Monsieur, je vous dis que toutes les places sont prises. »

Un vent de colère monte en moi. Déjà que j'étais au sommet de mon énervement mais la situation n'est pas pour m'aider. Mon regard s'endurcit et je vois sa main s'approcher du combiné du téléphone avec discrétion. Alors comme ça on veut appeler la sécurité ?

« Voi… Je te conseille pas de faire ça, l'avertis-je tout en plaçant ma lame contre sa gorge. Je veux un billet pour Tokyo, maintenant. »

Affolée et tremblante, elle pianote quelque chose sur son ordinateur et quelques minutes plus tard elle me tend un billet.

« J-Je vous s-souhaite un b-bon voyage, m-monsieur… »

Je ricane légèrement puis m'éloigne en direction de l'avion que je dois prendre. Derrière, j'entends encore les réactions apeurées des gens et la panique de l'hôtesse de caisse. Je regarde mon billet et rentre dans le couloir d'avion indiqué dessus. Une jeune femme m'indique ma place avec un sourire commercial et je vais m'installer avec mes bagages sur le siège indiqué. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'oiseau de fer décolle.

Durant le trajet, je ne cesse de réfléchir à tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers temps. Ai-je bien fait de partir ? Je me gifle mentalement. Bien sûr que j'ai bien fait ! Je ne devrais même pas en douter. Mais malgré tout j'ai peur de ce qui adviendra quand je rentrerais. Je ne dois pas penser à ça, je dois me détendre. Juste ça.

Après quelques heures de vol, l'avion atterrit dans l'immense aéroport de Tokyo. Mais je ne perds pas de temps à détailler les lieux et grimpe au plus vite dans un taxi en indiquant la direction de Namimori. Alors que je viens juste de nommer cette ville au chauffeur, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je me rends là-bas. J'ai cité ce nom de manière instinctive, mais qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir y faire ? D'autant que si jamais je croise le jeune parrain des Vongola je risque de ne pas pouvoir contenir mon envie de le réduire en pièce. Lui et tous ses maudis gardiens. Lui et… son gardien de la Pluie. Yamamoto Takeshi. Alors ce serait pour ça que j'aurais décidé de venir ici ?

Je ne sais même pas combien de temps est-ce que la voiture a roulé, mais ça a dû être long vu la somme que je dois au chauffeur. Je lui tends l'argent et m'éloigne dans les rues de Namimori. Je consulte ma montre qui m'indique plus de 22h00. J'ai faim. Je vais trouver un endroit pour me restaurer et me sortir de la tête ce maudis gardien Vongola de la Pluie. Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venu voir, d'ailleurs je ne suis venu voir personne. Je suis là pour fuir le manoir et pour fuir Xanxus. Xanxus… Un frisson m'envahit et j'accélère le pas dans les rues pour trouver un lieu où manger.

Chaque restaurant ou supermarché devant lequel je passe est fermé ou en train de fermer. Mon ventre émet un grognement signalent son impatience à obtenir de la nourriture et je continue de presser le pas dans les allées du centre ville. Mais vraisemblablement tout est fait pour m'emmerder aujourd'hui et je ne trouve aucun moyen de me rassasier. Une seule solution est encore possible, solution que j'ai d'ailleurs cherché par tous les moyens à écarter. Le restaurant Yamamoto. Un bar à sushi où les plats sont délicieux si bien que les lieux ont une réputation excellente dans tous les environs. Mon ventre gronde une autre fois et je finis par céder et par prendre la direction de ce restaurant.


	5. Chap 5 : Quand tu n'es pas là

**CHAPITRE V**

La pluie se met à tomber alors que j'arrive devant les portes traditionnelles du restaurant Yamamoto. Je prends une grande inspiration et rentre à l'intérieur de la pièce principale encore éclairée où quelques clients tardifs sont en train de dîner. Je me dépêche d'aller trouver une place dans un petit coin de la salle, espérant de tout cœur que le jeune gardien ne soit pas là. Je pose ma valise à côté de moi et discrètement je scrute la salle où par chance les clients semblent ne pas faire attention à moi. Mais alors que j'ai une envie soudaine de m'enfuir à toute jambe pour ne pas croiser le novice, ce dernier fait irruption dans la pièce après l'appel de son père.

« Takeshi ! On a un client, va prendre sa commande !

- Tout de suite, répondit-il avec un sourire imbécile. »

Je commence à paniquer et saisit la carte des menus derrière laquelle je me cache. Le brun s'arrête devant ma table et je tente de ne pas trembler.

« Kombanwa ! Vous avez choisi ?

- Vo… Je.. oui. Je vais prendre un menu simple avec…

- Squalo ? m'interrompit-il.

- …avec un thé vert… »

Il me retire doucement la carte des mains –mon seul moyen de me cacher- et m'adresse un grand sourire chaleureux qui me met aussitôt mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que je déteste cette expression d'imbécile heureux !

« Squalo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- V-Voi ! La ferme je.. tous les restaurants sont fermés à cette heure-ci !

- Les autres ne sont pas avec toi ? me demanda-t-il en regardant partout derrière moi.

- Ca te regarde ?

- Ha ha ha ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir !

- Ouai, ouai, c'est bien, grognais-je avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la sortie.

- Wari wari ! Squalo ! Tu vas où ? »

Alors que je comptais quitter les lieux au plus vite, je m'arrête au milieu de l'allée, hésitant, fusillant du regard les clients un peu trop curieux, jusqu'à ce que la voix de son père se fasse entendre.

« Ah Takeshi ! C'est un ami à toi ? Pourquoi ne pas aller manger à la maison avec lui plutôt qu'ici ?

- Oui, bonne idée ! Tu viens Squalo ?

- Voi ! Je… »

Il me tira avec lui avant même que je puisse protester. Les Yamamoto et leur stupide hospitalité… Contraint de devoir le suivre, non sans grogner, je détaille sa maison avec plaisir. Tout est typique et traditionnel, et chaque objet donne une impression d'harmonie parfaite. Ces lieux sont vraiment reposants et agréables. Le brun m'entraîne jusque dans le salon et ferme la fenêtre pour que le froid ne rentre pas. Il m'invite à m'installer autour de la table et va chercher de quoi manger. Une odeur boisée et agréable m'enivre complètement et je ferme les yeux pour apprécier la senteur.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec des plats qu'il pose sur la table basse et il me tend une paire de baguette que je saisis de ma main valide. Il s'assoit en face de moi et me regarde fixement avec un grand sourire.

« Itadakimasu ! »

J'ignore son signe de politesse et entame un plat placé devant moi. Baguette en main, il n'a toujours pas quitté son regard de moi et je n'ose pas lever mes yeux vers lui. Mais je ne peux résister plus longtemps et l'agresse directement.

« Voi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Ha ha ! Rien du tout, je suis juste content de te voir.

- Je m'en fiche.

- Tu es toujours aussi colérique, dit il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

- VOI ! Tu comptes m'emmerder longtemps ? Je mange et après je me tire, alors tâche de faire en sorte de ne pas m'énerver avant que je parte !

- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu plus ?

- Je viens de te dire que non !

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas dormir ce soir ? renchérit-il avec sérieux. »

Je cesse alors tout mouvement et plante mon regard dans le sien. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je remarque à quel point il a changé en dix ans. Sa voix, son visage. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici à aider son père alors qu'il n'est plus au collège depuis des années ? J'arrête mon regard sur sa petite cicatrice au menton puis retourne plonger dans ses yeux chocolat. Comme si il avait lu dans mes pensée, il reprend avec sympathie.

« J'étais en mission pour quelques temps mais je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu alors j'ai décidé d'aider mon père comme je le fais dès que j'ai du temps libre. C'est vraiment une sacrée chance de t'avoir croisé ici ! »

Je continue de le regarder puis il me lance son sourire idiot qui semble être resté le même depuis dix ans, lui laissant sur le visage cet air de collégien.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où est-ce que tu comptais dormir.

- J'en sais rien, avouais-je en détournant le regard.

- Tu peux dormir ici au moins cette nuit.

- VOI ! Hors de question !

- Ce n'est que pour la nuit et tu n'as nulle part où aller… »

Je réponds à cela par un long silence puis je pose mes baguettes sur mon bol, signe que j'ai assez mangé.

« Si tu insistes… Mais juste pour une nuit. Une seule.

- Tu vois quand tu veux ! J'ai fini de manger moi aussi, alors je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

Il me guide dans la demeure et m'emmène jusqu'à la chambre d'amis où ma valise est posée. Quel imbécile, il avait déjà prévu son coup ! Je me retourne vers lui et il s'appuie dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés avec un large sourire amical.

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas.

- Voi ! J'ai besoin de rien c'est bon.

- On ne sait jamais, dit il en s'éloignant dans le couloir. Au fait, m'interpelle-t-il en se retournant, tu ferais mieux de fermer à clef !

- Pourquoi ça ? Y'as des criminels dans le coin ?

- Non, mais quelqu'un pourrait rentrer dans ta chambre quand tu dors.

- Voi ! Qui ça ? Et pourquoi faire ?

- Des choses difficiles à faire si tu es encore éveillé. »

Puis il disparaît au fond du couloir, me laissant pantois devant la porte de la chambre. Je ferme à clef comme il me l'a conseillé, cherchant la signification de ses derniers mots tout en me déshabillant. J'avise sur le lit un yukata bleu à ma taille que le brun m'a laissé pour la nuit. Je l'enfile et me regarde dans un miroir. Le vêtement me va à merveille, et les couleurs passant par tous les tons de bleu possibles sont bien à mon goût. Je me lance un sourire satisfait et pose la valise par terre pour prendre place dans le futon. Mais le sommeil ne vient pas et déjà je commence à m'agiter dans tous les sens pour chercher une position confortable. Je soupire, grogne, soupire encore puis je finis par perdre patience et par me lever. Ah Xanxus… Même si loin tu occupes mes pensées.

* * *

><p><em><span>Quelque part au Château de la Varia…<span>_

_« Qu'on me retrouve cet incapable ! rugit le brun au cicatrices, hors de lui._

_-X-Xanxus-sama, nous avons déjà fouillé tous les environs, même la forêt, et il reste introuvable… »_

_Un verre alla se briser contre le mur du bureau et le tireur se leva de son siège de bureau pour attraper le col du pauvre subordonné qui n'avait rien demandé à personne._

_« Fouillez toute l'Italie si il le faut, mais retrouvez-le moi. Ceci est un ordre, et j'aime pas qu'on conteste mes ordres._

_- O-Oui Seigneur…_

_- Employez tous les moyens nécessaires même si ça doit coûter très cher. Démerdez vous pour me le ramener vivant. C'est moi qui l'achèverais de mes propres mains. »_

_Le subordonné quitta la pièce au plus vite et alla prévenir les autres des ordres de Xanxus. Ce dernier s'avachit dans son fauteuil et se servit un verre de bourbon, puis un autre et ainsi de suite jusqu'à en oublier la raison de sa colère. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans tous ses états pour un déchet pareil ? Ah oui, parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'on puisse lui filer sous le nez surtout quand y a beaucoup de dossiers à remplir. Du moins, c'est ce dont il essaye de se persuader depuis le départ de son Second. Ce pourquoi il boit. Ce déchet aux cheveux argentés allait regretter amèrement de lui faire ça à lui, Xanxus. On ne part pas sans prévenir, et encore moins sans dire où on va. _

_« Pourquoi il est parti ce déchet ? Hein ? Il a m'a promis fidélité et puis au final il se casse ! Je vais lui faire payer son crime… »_

_Le verre de bourbon éclata dans sa main et il se précipita sur la table de son Second qu'il envoya violemment contre le mur opposé. Il s'empara de la bouteille d'alcool qu'il vida dans sa bouche et quitta le bureau pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Où que ce déchet soit passé, il avait intérêt à revenir vivant…_

* * *

><p>Je regarde la lune par la fenêtre en me demandant ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Il doit sûrement boire en imaginant mille façons de me tuer pour le travail non fait. Je soupire et quitte mon appui sur la fenêtre en allant vers la porte que je déverrouille. Peut être qu'un verre d'eau me calmera et que je pourrais enfin dormir. Je marche a tâtons dans le couloir et rentre dans la cuisine pour me servir à boire. Je rince mon verre et le pose sur le rebord de l'évier puis je prends la direction de la chambre lorsqu'une main me tire dans une pièce et que l'autre est plaquée sur ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Je me débats avec force mais l'emprise sur moi est trop forte.<p>

« Chut ! Mon père dort, je voudrais éviter de le réveiller… »

Il me lâche et ferme la porte à clef. Je frotte mon bras par lequel il m'a attrapé et grimace à cause de mes plaies qui commencent à se faire sentir. Il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire et je commence aussitôt à gueuler tout en chuchotant.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Ma, ma, calme toi Squalo.

- Que je me calme ? Tu viens de m'agresser dans le couloir !

- Chuuut ! insista-t-il en accompagnant ceci d'un geste de la main.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je pensais que tout ceci n'arriverait pas mais maintenant que je sais que tu ne dors pas… »

J'avale ma salive et me recule jusqu'à rencontre le mur dans mon dos. Il s'approche dans ma direction et s'arrête juste devant moi.

« Mais pas ici, la chambre de mon père est trop près. »

Que peut-il vouloir cacher à son père ? Alors que je cherche une explication –autre que celle que je ne veux pas voir- à la situation il m'attrape les deux poignets et me retourne contre le mur pour les lier avec une ceinture –le seul objet qu'il avait sous la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ! C'est quoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Détache-moi ! »

Il plaque une main sur ma bouche en riant doucement et de son autre main me dirige vers la sortie de la pièce. Il m'entraîne dans les couloirs et retire la main de devant ma bouche pour venir cacher mes yeux. Je commence à paniquer intérieurement mais je tente de conserver une respiration calme bien qu'il semble avoir compris mon mal-être. Nous marchons pendant quelques minutes puis il me lâche mais m'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit en bandant mes yeux avec une cravate. Je l'entends ouvrir une porte coulissante en bois puis la refermer après m'avoir tiré avec lui dans la pièce. Il s'éloigne un instant, me laissant au milieu d'un espace qui me semble grand et je cherche à tirer sur mes liens. En vain, c'est trop serré.

Il revient vers moi et caresse ma joue d'une main, posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je n'ose plus faire un seul mouvement et ma respiration s'arrête. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne proteste pas ? Je suis comme paralysé alors que ce pervers est collé à moi, et malgré tout je ne peux m'empêcher d'inspirer son parfum doux et agréable. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et dépose un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que je réagis et que je me recule brutalement.

« VOI ! Tu joues à quoi déchet ?

- Je ne joue pas, Squalo, me dit-il d'un ton calme et sûr de lui.

- Sale pervers ! Détache moi !

- Je ne suis pas ce que tu as dit. Si jamais tu veux vraiment t'échapper, tu en as la force. »

Je m'arrête soudainement de bouger et tourne ma tête dans sa direction même si je ne peux pas le voir.

« Comment veux-tu que je me détache ? C'est beaucoup trop serré ! »

Il me contourne et desserre légèrement les liens qui m'entravent les poignets. Puis il revient devant moi et capture de nouveau mes lèvres avec une douceur impressionnante. Une douceur qui change de Xanxus. Quelque chose de douloureux me traverse alors l'esprit et une sensation horrible m'envahit. Et pourtant je ne parviens pas à retirer ce qui me bloque les poignets ni même à rompre le baiser du novice.

« Si tu ne veux pas, tu es libre de partir. Mais je te conseille de faire vite sinon je ne pourrais plus me retenir.

- V-Voi… »

Je reste immobile sans savoir quoi faire puis je sens ses mains caresser mon bassin. J'ose pas m'en aller et pourtant ma raison me hurle de partir pendant qu'il est encore temps. Avant qu'il ne soit plus possible de retourner en arrière. Lentement, le brun dénoue la ceinture de mon obi et écarte les pans du vêtements. Mon visage devient cramoisi et je me sens ridiculement gêné. Il fait glisser le tissu sur mes épaules et le yukata tombe jusqu'à mes poignets où il reste pendu à cause de la ceinture qui noue mes mains entre elles. Je frissonne de toutes parts et je sens ses lèvres effleurer mon cou avant que sa langue ne vienne glisser le long de ma jugulaire. Je laisse échapper un très léger gémissement et je me raidis lorsque sa main descend le long de mon bras. Il se décale soudainement de moi.

« Squalo… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques ? Et cette blessure à l'épaule ? »

Silencieux, je me contente de baisser la tête. Il saisit mon menton entre son pouce et son majeur et me force à redresser le visage pour m'embrasser. Je devine une expression attristée et inquiète sur son visage. Il approfondit le baiser en appuyant une main sur ma nuque puis embrasse mon cou avec envie. Il descend ses mains sur mes hanches et se penche pour suçoter un bouton de chair, m'arrachant un long frisson et un grondement. Je commence à trembler légèrement et il effectue le même traitement au second téton durcit par l'attente et l'excitation. Ma respiration s'accélère et je commence à haleter lorsqu'il se met à genoux devant moi et qu'il glisse sa langue vers mon nombril avec une lenteur criminelle. Il prend bien soin de contourner ma virilité fièrement dressée par tous ses attouchements et vient mordiller l'intérieur d'une de mes cuisses. Les jambes tremblantes de plaisir, je m'effondre à genoux et il me pousse sur le dos pour se mettre au dessus de moi et effleurer mon membre tendu de sa main. Sa langue retrace mon cou et il redescend se positionner sur mon bas ventre pour me torturer. Il souffle sur ma verger douloureusement gonflée de désir et me caresse l'aine du bout des doigts.

Je gémis d'impatience et il se décide enfin à me prendre en bouche, appliquant un rythme lent comme une douce torture. Il place deux doigts devant ma bouche et timidement je les glisse entre mes lèvres et les suce avidement. Des vagues de chaleur et des frissons me saisissent le bas ventre, faisant grandir mon envie et me rendant complètement sensible à la moindre caresse. Lorsque ses doigts sont assez humides, il les retire de ma bouche et vient titiller mon antre du bout d'une phalange, m'arrachant un gémissement que j'interrompt en me mordant la lèvre. Il retire mon membre de sa bouche et passe simplement sa langue sur l'extrémité tout en continuant de taquiner mon intimité. Après quelques longues minutes de cette torture, il entre un doigt en moi et commence à faire des mouvements à l'intérieur, prenant ma verge dans son autre main pour y calquer le même rythme.

Il ajoute un second doigt et effectue un mouvement de ciseau pour m'habituer à l'intrusion et je suis obligé de mordre ma lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir. Il remonte vers mon visage pour lécher la perle rouge qui coule le long de mon menton, et retire ses doigts de mon antre chaude. Il quitte ensuite son propre yukata et jette plus loin son caleçon, plaçant son membre durcit d'excitation de me voir dans cet état contre mon intimité.

« Ah.. Takeshi…

- Je veux t'entendre le dire, Squalo, chuchote-t-il en pressant un peu plus sa verge.

- Hn.. dire.. quoi ? répondis-je en me tordant d'excitation.

- Que tu as envie.

- Crève.. hn…

- Je ne ferais rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas supplié, Squalo. »

Je sens qu'il prend un véritable plaisir à me voir ainsi et à m'appeler par mon nom avec une sensualité horriblement envoûtante. Il se penche sur moi et mordille délicatement un bourgeon de chair durcit puis s'attaque ensuite à mon cou pour finir par parsemer ma clavicule de baisers chastes. A croire qu'ils se sont tous passés le mot de mes points sensibles ! Lorsque la torture devient insoutenable, je cède enfin à son chantage.

« Prends moi… murmurais-je.

- Je n'ai rien entendu, Squalo, répondit-il avec amusement.

- Bordel.. prends-moi.. j'en peux plus… »

Il rit doucement et se redresse en position assise, me tirant contre lui et me saisissant les hanches pour m'empaler d'un seul coup sur sa virilité complètement tendue. Je me cambre vers l'arrière en hurlant, des larmes de plaisir passant sous la cravate pour rouler le long de mes joues. Il entame un rythme rapide en soulevant mon bassin à chacun de ses coups de butoir. Je rejette la tête en arrière, lui offrant mon torse en me cambrant d'avantage et il vient sucer tendrement un téton. Je gémis, hurle d'extase et me resserre un peu plus sur son membre à chaque fois. Mon corps est pris de tremblements incontrôlables. D'une main habile, il dénoue la cravate qui bande mes yeux et le tissu glisse sur mon visage penché vers l'arrière pour rejoindre le sol. Un dojo. Dans la faible luminosité offerte par la lune je distingue la magnificence de la pièce mais bien vite je sors de mes pensées lorsqu'il frappe ma prostate à plusieurs reprises. Incapable de produire un seul son tant le plaisir s'est emparé de moi, je redresse ma tête et plonge mes orbes d'acier dans son regard noisette et nous échangeons un baiser passionné.

Serrant mes hanches et gémissant de plus en plus fort, il se laisse aller en moi, sentant mon anneau de chair se resserrer sur sa verge lorsque je me libère contre nos deux torses. Je ferme les yeux et m'égare dans le plaisir, retombant sur le dos lorsqu'il se retire en soulevant mon bassin. Nos respirations se calment peu à peu et il vient se coller contre moi, détachant par la même occasion la ceinture qui me noue les poignets. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux et me regarde en souriant. Je détourne les yeux, gêné, puis je noue les doigts de ma main valide avec ceux de sa main libre. Epuisés, à bout de souffle, nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre.

Je me réveille lorsqu'un rayon de soleil vient s'installer sur mon visage. Une étreinte chaude m'entoure et je me libère des deux bras puissants pour m'asseoir et regarder le brun endormi à côté de moi. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve ? Je me lève et enfile le kimono qui traîne sur le sol à côté de la ceinture qui me retenait les poignets quelques heures plus tôt. Je file dans la chambre d'amis et enfile mes vêtements puis je vérifie que tout est bien dans la valise. Je dois partir d'ici, je dois filer avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je me retourne et me hâte hors de la pièce. Trop tard. Le brun m'intercepte dans le couloir et me pousse contre le mur, m'embrassant à pleine bouche et me faisant lâcher ma valise.

« Voi ! Arrête… Je dois partir !

- Tu ne peux pas rester un peu plus ? Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu à Namimori sans les autres.

- J'avais dit une seule nuit, gamin.

- Oui mais tu peux encore changer d'avis avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit… »

Mon visage vire au rouge et je sens mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine. C'est justement avec ce qui s'est passé cette nuit que je dois me dépêcher de m'en aller. Mais j'ai joué au con, je vais devoir en payer les conséquences. Sauf que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. Moi je n'avais aucune mauvaise intention en venant ici, au contraire j'ai même cherché à l'éviter. C'est lui qui…

« Squalo ? Ca va ? s'inquiète le novice en me caressant la joue.

- V-Voi… Je.. Laisse moi partir.

- Reste encore un peu.

- Je t'ai dit non… »

Il presse ses lèvres contre les mienne et je le repousse avec force. Je lui lance un regard mauvais et m'éloigne dans le couloir.

« Squalo ! Attend !

- VOOI ! Fous moi la paix bordel ! »

Il arrête sa course et me regarde avec un sourire triste.

« Je suis désolé, Squalo. Je ne savais pas que… »

Sa phrase s'éteint dans sa gorge. Quand a-t-il compris ? Et surtout qu'a-t-il compris ? Je m'arrête à mon tour et le regarde fixement, puis je quitte les lieux, prenant la direction du centre ville de Namimori pour trouver un hôtel pour les jours à venir.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Ne vous en faites pas, dès le prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit à un retour inoubliable de Squalo au Château de la Varia ! Mais peut être que cette fois-ci il ne s'en tirera pas vivant... Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus, la suite au prochain chapitre !


	6. Chap 6 : La folie de la douleur

**Note de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse profondément pour le personnage de Yamamoto que je ne parviens pas à maîtriser. Désolé pour le caractère très (trop) décalé que lui inflige dans ma fiction, j'aurais aimé faire mieux. En attendant voici la suite des évènements et comme promis le retour de Squalo au manoir...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VI<strong>

Je marche depuis plusieurs heures sans savoir où je vais et la ville entre en pleine effervescence. Je tourne dans une petite ruelle pour éviter la population et je tombe sur une petite auberge sympathique. J'entre dans le bâtiment rustique, demande une chambre et monte directement… en réalisant que ma valise est restée dans le couloir lorsque le gardien m'a prit de court chez lui. Tant pis, je n'ai pas l'intention de retourner là-bas. De toute façon je n'avais rien emmené de précieux alors peu importe. Je m'étale complètement sur mon lit et soupire longuement. Puis le téléphone sonne. Une fois, je soupire à nouveau. Deux fois, je jette un œil pour voir de qui il s'agit en grognant. Trois fois, je décroche, directement sur la défensive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux déchet ?

- Squ-chaaan, pleurniche une voix au téléphone, il faut que tu rentre vite ! »

Derrière mon interlocuteur j'entends des objets et des meubles se briser et la voix rauque du brun déchirer l'air.

« PASSE MOI CET ENFOIRE ! JE VAIS LUI FAIRE LA PEAU ! »

J'entends Lussuria se débattre et courir avec le téléphone entre les mains.

« Squ-chan ! Reviens vite le boss est dans tous ses états !

- DIS LUI QU'IL A JUSQU'A CE SOIR POUR ETRE DE RETOUR ! hurla le brun à travers le combiné »

Un bruit fracassant retentit de l'autre côté du combiné et l'appel se coupe brusquement. Je pousse un énième soupire et m'étire. A mon avis Mammon doit pleurer pour les quantités de bourbon qui vident les comptes de la Varia. Alors comme ça monsieur Xanxus n'aime pas qu'on lui tienne tête ? C'est bien dommage pour lui car je ne suis pas prêt de rentrer. Pas tant que ma survie est menacée à ce point. J'attendrais qu'il soit calmé.

* * *

><p><em><span>Quelque part au Château de la Varia…<span>_

_« JE VEUX QU'IL RENTRE SUR LE CHAMPS ! »_

_Le tireur, hors de lui, saisit le boxeur à la gorge avec une poigne ferme._

_« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas donné au téléphone sale ordure ?_

_-B-Boss-chan… Vous étiez un peu trop énervé et il aurait raccroché. »_

_Il lâcha la gorge de l'ordure en question et se dirigea vers la cave pour aller chercher nombre de bouteilles d'alcool puis remonta dans son bureau en claquant la porte de toute sa force si bien que les murs tremblèrent quelques minutes après son passage. _

_« Où est ce déchet ? Il a quitté l'Italie mais où est-ce qu'il est allé se planquer ? »_

_Le brun aux cicatrices attrapa plusieurs bouteilles qu'il vida une à une en injuriant la terre entière. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin pressant de revoir son Second ? Il voulait que tout rentre dans l'ordre, que l'argenté soit encore là sur la table qu'il avait fracassé la veille à remplir des dossiers en remettant de temps en temps ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Il allait le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, lui ôter l'usage de ses jambes pour que jamais plus il n'ose s'échapper du manoir. Si il faut, il l'enfermerait dans une pièce et ne le laissera jamais en sortir. Jamais plus ce déchet n'aurait le droit de partir et de le laisser…_

* * *

><p>Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire demain, ni même les jours qui vont suivre. Je suis contraint de rester enfermé dans cette chambre d'auberge à attendre quelque chose qui ne viendra peut être jamais, menacé à tout moment d'être retrouvé par les hommes envoyés de Xanxus. Et par dessus ce sentiment d'insécurité j'ai la sensation d'un manque douloureusement profond. Son odeur, sa voix, ses mains, sa présence. Tout de lui me manque mais rentrer au manoir si tôt serait tout bonnement suicidaire de ma part. Après avoir regardé par la fenêtre pendant de longues heures, perdu dans mes pensées et mes réflexions, je m'allonge sur le lit et m'endort rapidement.<p>

_Je sens les mains du tireur parcourir mon corps avec douceur et violence, je sens ses lèvres fermes effleurer mon cou et je sens son corps parfait faire pression contre le mien. J'entends sa voix murmurer mon prénom, ses gémissements rauques se perdre dans mon esprit. Je le vois posséder mon corps avec désir et je croise son regard envieux et plein de puissance. Puis son visage s'efface peu à peu ne laissant plus qu'une ombre à sa place, et une voix toute autre que la sienne résonne à mes oreilles, répétant sans cesse mon prénom. Je me retourne, affolé, et le jeune gardien de la pluie me regarde avec perversité avant de se jeter sur moi et de commencer à me toucher._

Je me réveille en sursaut, à bout de souffle. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que cet incident arrive avec ce déchet là ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas eu la force de résister ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu plus ? J'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains et m'adresse personnellement une série d'injures. Je suis un crétin fini. Je ne suis pas entièrement fautif de la situation, mais ma part de culpabilité prend le dessus sur tout le reste. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir trahis Xanxus ? Lui n'éprouve à mon égard que du désir et il ne doit pas se gêner pour aller conquérir des femmes ou peut être même d'autres hommes. Alors pourquoi devrais-je regretter à ce point la nuit passée avec le gardien ?

Durant toute la mâtinée je traîne dans le lit et je finis par quitter la chambre avec précaution aux alentours de midi. Rester enfermé ici ne me servira finalement à rien puisque Xanxus n'aura pas eu l'idée d'envoyer des hommes me chercher à cet endroit. Préoccupé, je flâne dans les rues les moins peuplées de Namimori et je prends la direction du temple.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, j'arrive devant les longs escaliers en amont de l'édifice traditionnel. Les cerisiers qui commencent à bourgeonner à cette période de l'année donnent l'impression d'être de gros nuages pâles et légers, points de douceur dans le paysage. Un vent frais emporte mes cheveux avec lui lorsque je commence à gravir les marches qui mènent vers le temple. Devant moi se dresse un bâtiment en bois à la toiture légèrement colorée de rouge, antre du culte Japonais. Je frissonne légèrement lorsqu'une nouvelle brise souffle jusqu'au creux de ma nuque. Mais je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps dans ces lieux et m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsque la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit. Je décroche sur un Lussuria paniqué et chuchotant.

« Squa-chan, le boss est enfermé dans son bureau alors j'en profite pour t'appeler.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux bordel ?

- Je t'en supplie tu dois rentrer Squ-chan, le boss est dans un sale état et il n'est pas sorti de son bureau depuis la dernière fois. Il n'a pas mangé depuis ton départ et…

- VOI ! Ferme-la déchet ! J'en ai rien à foutre de tout ça, mentis-je.

- Mais si tu ne rentres pas dieu sait ce qu'il pourra nous faire ! Et puis plus tu retardes l'échéance et plus ton retour sera difficile… »

Je raccroche mon téléphone sur ces plaintes agaçantes et je me remets en route vers l'auberge. Arrivé sur place, je me hâte de rejoindre ma chambre et je quitte mes chaussures pour me laisser tomber sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappe à ma porte. Je me redresse vivement et fais mine de ne pas être là. Mais la personne s'impatiente et frappe de nouveau contre la porte.

« Je suis venu te rapporter ta valise. C'était dur de te retrouver mais par chance mon père faisait une livraison dans le coin et t'a aperçu… »

J'ouvre brusquement la porte sur un brun souriant et je lui arrache mon bagage des mains en le fusillant du regard.

« T'es pas venu là que pour ça, j'me trompe ?

- Non, en effet, tu as raison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je peux entrer ? »

J'hésite quelques secondes puis je le fais rentrer dans la chambre en lui montrant une chaise pour qu'il prenne place. Je me pose nonchalamment sur le lit et le regarde, les sourcils froncés, l'air impassible comme si jamais je n'avais vécu quoi que ce soit avec ce gamin devenu homme sans que je parvienne à me faire à cette idée.

« Bon alors, t'es là pourquoi ?

- Pour m'excuser, Squalo.

- Hm..

- Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris pour Xanxus…

- VOI ! De quoi tu parles déchet ? aboyais-je.

- C'est quand j'ai repensé aux marques sur ton corps… Tu es parti du château pour ne plus le voir et tu cherchais simplement à fuir tes problèmes en venant ici. Et moi je t'en ai causé d'autres.

- Perspicace quand il veut le gamin ! ironisais-je. Et tu crois que parce que tu viens ici pour t'excuser ça va changer quelque chose à ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne voulais pas t'attirer d'ennuis. Si jamais je peux faire quoi que ce soit…

- La ferme, le coupais-je. J'ai besoin de personne pour me sortir de là et encore moins de ta pitié. Maintenant dégage et rentre chez toi. »

A mon grand étonnement, il quitte la chambre sur le champs et sans un mot de plus. Je m'allonge sur le matelas et regard le plafond, complètement perdu à cause des évènements récents. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, je ne sais pas ce qui adviendra par la suite. Un sentiment de torpeur me saisit, comme si le vide s'installait à l'intérieur de moi petit à petit. Comme une lente agonie, une torture à laquelle je ne peux m'extraire. D'une violence sans pareil, une tornade prends place dans mon esprit. Une tempête est sur le point d'éclater...

* * *

><p><em>Quelque part au Château de la Varia…<em>

_« Le boss ne veut plus sortir de sa chambre, pleurnicha Lussuria._

_- C'est la faute de la princesse, s'amusa le prince en passant sa langue sur un couteau._

_- Yare, yare… Son retour va coûter cher en réparation, s'inquiéta Mammon._

_- Bossu…_

_- Il a pas fini de pleurer le toutou du prince ? s'impatienta Belphegor à l'adresse de Levi._

_- Ma, ma ! Calmez vous les enfants ! Ce n'est pas en se disputant qu'on trouvera une solution, renchérit le gardien du Soleil._

_- Peut-être qu'il faut qu'on aille le chercher nous même, tenta Fran en levant un doigt avec son air blasé._

_- Tais toi Fran, le coupa Belphegor en lui jetant une série de couteaux. »_

_Puis le silence retomba sur le salon du manoir et à l'étage un objet se brisa. On entendit un cri de rage résonner puis une litanie d'insultes et de reproches adressé à un certain bras droit aux cheveux argenté qui –heureusement pour lui- ne pouvait pas entendre toute la subtilité des propos de son Boss._

_« Boss-chan a encore trop bu… »_

_Un nouveau bruit fracassant déchira l'étage puis une porte vola en éclat. Tous les membres de la Varia retinrent leur souffle et tentèrent de paraître le plus naturel possible quand leur Boss, complètement ivre, passa la porte du salon._

_« Où il est passé ce déchet ? Hein ? Il est pas encore rentré ?_

_- B-Boss-chan.. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu, tenta Lussuria._

_- La ferme. Faut le retrouver. Je vais lui faire la peau !_

_- On a aucune idée de l'endroit où il est._

_- JE M'EN FOU RETROUVEZ LE VIVANT ! »_

_Puis il quitta la pièce et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau, s'effondrant de tout son long sur le sol après avoir perdu l'équilibre._

_« Fait chier ! FAIT CHIER ! »_

_Le tireur se redressa à grand peine et rejoint son bureau, dégageant tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble d'un revers de main, y compris une bouteille de bourbon qui s'éclata sur le sol. Il se laissa glisser dans son fauteuil et regarda le liquide pourpre s'écouler lentement sur le parquet, formant une marre rougeâtre pareille au sang d'une proie éventrée. Un violent rire le secoua, un rire nerveux empli de folie._

_Il arrive un moment où lorsqu'une personne vous manque trop vous être enclins à la folie. Une folie dévastatrice qui brûle chacune de vos cellules et qui fait ressortir toute votre monstruosité. Vous perdez peu à peu de votre humanité déjà quasi inexistante pour devenir une créature assoiffée de sang et de chair. Plus rien ne compte pour vous que de voir vos victimes étendues sur le sol, geignant, suppliant qu'on les épargne ou qu'on les achève lorsque la douleur est trop insoutenable. Vous devenez alors le prédateur sans pitié, sans une once de remord, et vous détruisez tout ce qui croise votre chemin. Et vous finissez par oublier la raison de vos agissements, jusqu'à ce que le visage de la personne aimée revienne hanter vos nuits._

* * *

><p><em><span>Une semaine plus tard…<span>_

Je me réveille en sueur au beau milieu de la nuit, comme chaque jour depuis mon départ d'Italie. Soupirant, je saisis mon portefeuille et constate qu'il me reste tout juste assez d'argent pour mon billet de retour et que de ce fait je n'ai plus de quoi payer la chambre. Je tente de me rendormir pour les quelques heures qu'il me reste puis quand le jour se lève je me prépare et prend mes bagages pour libérer la chambre. Je vais régler la note à l'accueil puis je quitte le bâtiment en direction du centre ville afin d'acheter de quoi manger pour la journée.

Une fois rassasié, je réfléchis à la suite du programme. Je n'ai plus d'argent sur moi, je n'ai nulle part où dormir, je suis donc obligé de rentrer en Italie dès ce soir. Du moins c'est ce dont j'essaye de me persuader depuis le début de la semaine. J'ai cherché en vain jusque là une excuse pour revenir au manoir, j'ai essayé de me dire que vivre loin de loin n'était pas si compliqué. Mais le passé me rattrape sans cesse et à force d'imaginer son corps et son visage nuit et jour, j'ai besoin de le revoir. Je prends la direction de l'aéroport, hésitant, et j'achète mon allé direct pour les enfers.

Durant le vol une seule pensée m'habite celle de savoir de quelle manière il va me tuer. Il me semble que le trajet dure une éternité, comme si on voulait me voir torturer mon esprit pendant des heures entières. Et lorsque l'avion atterrit enfin sur mon sol natal, je sens la crainte m'envahir. Je quitte l'oiseau de fer, jette un œil rapide à l'hôtesse de caisse de la dernière fois, puis m'en vais retrouver la voiture qui par chance est restée à sa place depuis mon départ. J'ouvre la portière arrière et jette ma valise, puis je vais reprendre ma place côté chauffeur. Pendant quelques minutes, je garde la main valide sur le volant sans oser démarrer mais je me ressaisis et conduit la véhicule vers une route qui ne m'est que trop habituelle celle du manoir.

Après une heure de route le paysage du château se dessine sur l'horizon. J'avale ma salive et ralentis dans l'allée de graviers, scrutant chaque arbre, chaque feuille, chaque brun d'herbe comme si je pouvais y trouver une excuse pour rebrousser chemin. Mais rien n'y fait et mon pied continue de presser doucement l'accélérateur en direction d'une mort certaine.

Je gare la voiture silencieusement et prend garde ne pas claquer la portière lorsque je récupère ma valise. Les jambes tremblantes, j'avance jusqu'à la grande porte du manoir que je pousse du bout des doigts pour rentrer dans le château. Par chance, personne n'est là. Un silence inquiétant règne dans le domaine, un silence qui ne manque pas de m'arracher un tremblement d'effroi.

* * *

><p><em><span>La veille au soir, au Château…<span>_

_« Dégagez ! FOUTEZ LE CAMP D'ICI ! J'vous envoie en mission, j'vous demande pas de rester là à me surveiller ! Vous avez intérêt à être parti d'ici avant demain matin sinon je vous liquide ! »_

_L'homme aux cicatrices pointa ses armes chargées de flamme de rage sur ses subordonnés, menaçant de leur faire sauter la cervelle si ils ne s'exécutaient pas dans les minutes à venir. Sur ces paroles, les gardiens quittèrent les lieux au plus vite et se rendirent sur le lieu de leur mission dans une région de l'Italie._

_Une fois seul au manoir, le tireur pu laisser libre court à sa colère et à tous les sentiments qui le rongeaient de l'intérieur. Il se mit à hurler, à rire comme un homme atteint de folie. Puis il rentra dans la chambre de son Second pour détruire les lieux. Il vida ses tiroirs et ses étagères, explosa son bureau ainsi que la pile de dossier posée dessus, brisa les fenêtres et enfin s'attaqua au lit. Il pointa ses armes en direction du matelas, chargea sa flamme de rage, ferma les yeux pour imaginer le corps immobile de son bras droit étendu sur le lit. Relâcha la pression. Une détonation siffla dans l'air et la cible vola en éclat, répandant les plumes des oreillers partout dans la chambre. Le tireur rangea ses armes dans sa veste et retourna s'enfermer dans son bureau._

* * *

><p>De ma main valide, je resserre ma prise sur ma valise et m'avance en direction du salon. Personne, pas même un signe de vie. Mais où sont ils tous passé ? Je quitte la pièce et marche vers les escaliers. Je vais monter dans ma chambre et me reposer un peu, après je chercherais à comprendre la situation. Je gravis les deux premières marches, tête dans mes pensées, lorsqu'une ombre se dessine sur le dernier palier. Je redresse la tête et deux iris carmins se plantent dans les miens. Un frisson me traverse l'échine et je lâche ma valise. Son regard est à la fois vide et empli de folie si bien qu'il en devient effrayant. J'ai envie de m'enfuir, de disparaître dans un trou minuscule. Mais mes jambes ne réagissent plus et se mettent à trembler. Je commence à m'affoler intérieurement mais c'est déjà trop tard…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Appuyé au rebord de la fenêtre, un verre d'alcool en main, le brun aux cicatrices fixe l'horizon avec un regard vide. Il meurt intérieurement. Soudain, un point noir se détache au fond du paysage. Il fronce les sourcils et le point grossit de plus en plus pour devenir plus clairement un véhicule. Ca ne peut pas être les autres déchets qui rentrent de mission, c'est impossible. Une lueur d'espoir le saisit brusquement et il ne quitte pas des yeux la voiture qui se gare bientôt dans la cour. La portière s'ouvre, un homme mince aux longs cheveux argentés en sort. Le verre d'alcool n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir et les morceaux de verre jonchent le sol maintenant couvert de bourbon. Des dizaines de sentiments se bousculent à l'intérieur de son esprit, le faisant atrocement souffrir. Mais peu à peu une seule chose se détache des autres. La vengeance. La mort.<em>

_Avec une lenteur féline et meurtrière, le boss de la Varia quitte son bureau et s'avance dans le couloir. Des pas résonnent en bas, des pas qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Les cicatrices se dessinent sur son visage et sur tout son corps, et ses yeux injectés de sang trahissent une haine profonde. Les pas se rapprochent, hésitants, puis les deux premières marches sont gravies. Posté en haut des escaliers, le tireur fixe son Second avec une expression indéchiffrable. Il voit l'homme aux cheveux argenté perdre son assurance et il croise son regard affolé et inquiet. Une seule phrase résonne clairement dans sa tête ; « Superbi Squalo, tu vas mourir de mes mains »._

_Des flammes de rage imbibent ses mains et en quelques secondes il a déjà saisit ses armes. Il charge sa flamme à l'intérieur de ses guns sans quitter des yeux son Second prit de panique. Il vise ses jambes puis relâche toute la puissance. Le sang gicle et l'argenté s'écroule devant lui dans un hurlement de douleur. En trois enjambés, il est déjà à sa hauteur et saisit à pleine poigne les cheveux longs pour tirer son bars droit derrière lui. L'homme proteste, hurle, pleure aussi sûrement. Mais le tireur est sourd à ce que peut penser la créature qu'il a entre les mains. Il va simplement le tuer et le faire atrocement souffrir._

_Il jette le corps du requin dans son bureau et referme la porte à clef derrière lui. L'argenté redresse le visage vers lui, un air froid figé sur ses traits. Xanxus croise ses yeux de métal et une colère sans fin s'empare de lui. Les yeux de son Second sont vides de toute émotion et il ne prononce plus un seul mot. Même plus une plainte. Il se contente de le regarder comme si il n'était qu'un humain parmi les autres._

_« JE VAIS TE TUER KASUSAME ! JE VAIS FAIRE EN SORTE QUE TU ME REGARDES AVEC LE RESPECT QUE TU ME DOIS ET QUE TU ARRÊTES DE M'IGNORER ! JE VAIS GRAVER LA PEUR SUR TON VISAGE ! »_

_Mais la menace ne prend pas et le bretteur continue de le fixer comme si son âme avait quitté son corps. Le brun aux cicatrices empoigne ses cheveux et le force à se relever et à le regarder, puis il lui décoche un énorme coup de poing dans la figure. Sa victime s'écroule puis se redresse légèrement mais son regard est toujours le même. Un regard insoutenable et douloureux pour le tireur. Le visage en sang, Squalo tente de se relever pour lui faire face. Mais ses jambes ne réagissent plus et il est contraint de rester au sol. Une dernière fois, Xanxus tente de le faire réagir._

_« Superbi Squalo, regarde moi c'est un ordre._

_- …_

_- Tu ne veux pas, hein ? TU VEUX MOURIR EN LÂCHE ? »_

_Les yeux couverts d'une rage sans pareil, le brun attrapa la gorge de son Second et le jeta contre le mur avec une telle force que la paroi s'effondra, recouvrant l'argenté entendu au sol d'une couche de gravas et de morceaux de mur. Pendant un instant, le tireur cru que l'homme était mort. Mais un mouvement peu perceptible remua les débris, laissant voir le visage du requin couvert des marques. Xanxus planta son regard une dernière fois dans celui de son bras droit, et l'espace d'un seconde il cru voir ses lèvres déformées par un sourire d'une mélancolie incomparable. Contrôlé par la colère, la tristesse et la folie, il chargea une dernière fois ses armes avec sa flamme de rage et pointa ses guns sur l'homme étendu au sol. Une fois qu'il aurait relâché la pression, Superbi Squalo ne serait plus. Ses doigts pressèrent lentement la gâchette, un déclic retentit, la décharge se libéra suivie d'une explosion. Et Squalo ne se releva pas._


	7. Chap 7 : L'amertume de l'attente

**Note de l'auteur : **Me revoilà déjà avec ce nouveau Chapitre ! Suite au suspens (trop court à mon goût) que je vous ai laissé, je vous laisse replonger dans l'histoire pour connaître la suite...

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE VII<strong>

Imaginez la perte d'un être cher, un corps inerte dans vos bras et l'oppressante sensation d'un manque comme jamais vous ne pensiez qu'il était possible d'en souffrir. Entendez-vous le hurlement d'un coeur déchiré et d'une âme brisée jusqu'à la folie ? Tendez l'oreille, écoutez bien…

_Le regard vide, Xanxus n'avait pas bougé d'un seul cil. L'arme toujours braqué en direction du corps inanimé, il cherchait une explication à tout ceci. Non, il n'avait pas pu tirer. Tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et rien de plus. Mais l'argenté ne bougeait pas et son bras engourdit à force d'être tendu lui prouva qu'il n'était pas au cœur d'un songe. Sa main trembla et il lâcha son arme._

_Tu te sens mieux Xanxus ? Tu es content de toi ? C'est ce que tu voulais n'est-ce pas, tu voulais le voir mort de tes propres mains pour avoir osé te fuir et te désobéir._

_« Non. Non ! Je voulais pas ça bordel ! Je voulais juste lui donner une leçon ! »_

_Mais tu l'as achevé Xanxus, tu lui as ôté la vie parce que tu n'as pas su te contrôler et parce que tu ne voulais plus jamais qu'il te quitte. Tu es égoïste. Tu as mal lorsqu'il n'est pas là, et tu en connais la raison mieux que quiconque…_

_Le tireur s'accroupit près de son Second puis caressa sa joue encore chaude. Alors il l'avait vraiment tué ? Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, secoué d'un violent rire. Puis sa main effleura les lèvres entrouvertes de son bras droit et il perçut un infime souffle s'échapper de là. Son Second était encore en vie alors il restait un espoir de le tirer de là._

_Rapidement, il dégagea le corps des débris et se jeta sur son téléphone. Les mains tremblantes, il chercha le numéro de son gardien du Soleil dans le répertoire. Il appuya sur le bouton vert et écouta les interminables sonneries avant que le concerné ne décroche._

_« Boss-chan ?_

_- La ferme. Tu vas m'écouter sans contester. T'as une heure pour être rentré au Château, une heure et pas une seule seconde de plus. Tu viens SEUL tu laisses les déchets là-bas. Si jamais il y passe parce que tu t'es pas grouillé, j't'enterre vivant à côté de lui. »_

_Il raccrocha et attendit patiemment que le travesti rentre comme il lui avait si gentiment ordonné. Les minutes lui semblaient durer une éternité. Régulièrement, il posait sa main devant la bouche de son Second pour vérifier qu'il respire encore puis il reposait le corps inerte doucement sur le sol. Il n'avait pas le courage de le regarder. Et par dessus tout il refusait d'admettre que tout ceci était de ça faute._

_« Si il m'avais écouté ça serait pas arrivé ! Si il était pas parti comme ça tout aurait continué comme d'habitude, tenta-t-il de se persuader avec froideur. »_

_Et quelle habitude ? Qu'allait devenir leur quotidien à présent ? L'argenté daignerait-il le regarder de nouveau avec cette lueur d'admiration et ce profond respect malgré tous les coups qu'il lui infligeait chaque jour ? Il avait peur, réellement peur de perdre son Second. Car même si ce dernier parvenait à en réchapper de ses blessures peut-être que jamais plus il ne lui livrerait son cœur et son âme. Peut être qu'au lieu de la dévotion il lui vouerait une haine sans fin et qu'il lui obéirait juste pour ne pas mourir… Le tireur secoua la tête il ne préférait pas penser à cela._

_Cinquante neuf minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvrir brusquement puis quelqu'un courir dans les escalier ainsi que dans les couloirs jusqu'au bureau. Le boxeur se décomposa à la vue de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son boss, hagard, l'air inquiet et à la fois vide, et Squalo, inanimé, les jambes encore sous les gravas. Sans chercher à obtenir des explications dans l'immédiat –au grand bonheur de son boss- il saisit le corps du requin et l'apporta au plus vite dans une chambre afin de lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires. Si l'argenté survivait encore quelques heures suite à ces premiers soins, alors il serait tiré d'affaire. A l'inverse, il serait définitivement mort._

* * *

><p>Connaissez vous la douleur ? La véritable douleur de l'âme. Celle qui brûle et qui annihile tout sentiment d'humanité en vous. Celle qui fait ressortir toute la haine et la monstruosité que vous contenez depuis des années. C'est ce que j'ai ressentis pendant que je mourais. D'ailleurs, étais-je mort à cet instant ? Où étais-ce le noir qui salissait mon âme qui me donnait cette impression de malaise ? J'ai senti que quelque chose s'agitait autour de moi, mais je n'aurais pas su dire quoi. Des voix ? Des gens peut-être ? Où suis-je ? Je n'ai plus peur maintenant… Et pourtant tous les souvenirs refont surface. Le visage de Xanxus, les moments passés à ses côtés, toutes les bribes de ma pauvre vie qui défilent un à un dans mon esprit. J'ai mal. J'ai mal à l'âme et puis aussi au corps. De plus en plus...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Devant la salle de soin du manoir, Xanxus était assis, la tête entre les mains. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'il se releva, lorsque Lussuria sortit de la pièce. Il le dévisagea et n'eut pas besoin de poser la question évidente que déjà le gardien du Soleil lui annonçait le résultat.<em>

_« Pour le moment il est sauvé, déclara-t-il en voyant soudainement le visage de son Boss se détendre. Mais le moindre choc, même minime, lui sera fatal sans aucun doute pendant les jours à venir. »_

_Le tireur ne s'attarda pas devant son gardien et rejoignit son bureau. Squalo était sauf, et c'est tout ce qui importait pour lui à cet instant. Il poussa la porte de la pièce et alla s'installer sur son fauteuil, avisant sa bouteille d'alcool fétiche du coin de l'œil. Après une longue hésitation il s'en servit un verre. Tout en portant la liqueur à ses lèvres avec délectation, il revit le corps de son Second étendu sous les gravas et une grimace déforma ses traits. Il reposa aussitôt le verre sur le bureau en bois et fixa un point invisible devant lui. Une souffrance profonde le saisit, une plaie béante sur son âme._

_Certes il devait reconnaître que son Second ne le laissait pas indifférent, bien au contraire, raison pour laquelle il voulait sans cesse abuser de son corps. Mais si cet homme n'était pour lui qu'un objet de désir pourquoi la situation lui était si douloureuse ? Pourquoi son absence avait-elle été si insupportable ? On peut désirer le corps de quelqu'un lorsque celui-ci est horriblement sexy et attirant, mais lorsque l'on veut sans cesse sentir la chaleur de son cœur et la douceur de sa peau, lorsqu'on peut retracer les yeux fermés les courbes délicieuses de cette personne, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Xanxus aurait préféré ignorer la réponse même si pourtant tout devenait plus clair dans son esprit._

_Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en tira un carnet qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de son Second. Il hésita un long moment à l'ouvrir, comme si la douleur contenue à l'intérieur pouvait lui brûler les mains. Mais la curiosité l'emporta sur le reste et il ouvrit la première page du journal. A peine avait-il lu les premières lignes qu'il regrettait déjà d'oser fouiller les souvenirs de son bras droit de la sorte. Seulement il ne put s'empêcher de continuer sa lecture, plongeant au plus profond de l'âme de Superbi Squalo, là où personne n'avait encore jamais été._

_Une heure plus tard, il reposa le carnet sur son bureau. Les yeux dans le vague, il avait l'impression d'entendre les mots qu'il avait lu résonner dans sa tête. Comment l'argenté avait-il pu affronter tout ça seul ? Comment pouvait-il être encore debout après ça ? Et comment lui, Xanxus, n'avait-il pas remarqué la détresse qui animait l'esprit de cet homme qui avait toujours été à ses côtés depuis le début ?_

_Pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en voulut. Plus il repensait à ce qu'il avait lu, et plus il avait mal. Mais il ne parvenait pas à quitter ce monde douloureux de souvenirs, et quand bien même il reposa le journal dans le tiroir comme pour en annuler les effets, le remord ne s'estompa pour autant._

* * *

><p><em><span>Une semaine plus tard<span>_

J'ouvre lentement les yeux, aveuglé par la luminosité d'une pièce aux murs blancs. Une chambre d'hôpital. Celle de la Varia. Ai-je rêvé pendant tout ce temps ? Je n'ai d'ailleurs même plus la notion de ce décompte assassin qui sème chaque jour un peu plus de souffrance. S'est-il écoulé des jours ou simplement des heures ? Peu à peu, tout me revient en mémoire. Le visage de Xanxus, ses armes pointées dans ma direction, mon dos broyé par les décombres, puis un bruit détonnant. Puis le vide. Tout aurait dû être fini. Et pourtant je suis là, dans ce lit d'une couleur immaculée avec des bandages sur tout le corps. Les paupières plissées, je distingue très mal tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi. Mais contrairement à mon sens de la vue, celui de l'audition est déjà fonctionnel.

« Ushishi ~ La princesse a ouvert les yeux…

- Ma, ma ! Bel-chan, range moi ces couteaux !

- Yare, yare. Je vais pouvoir être remboursé pour les frais de réparation maintenant qu'il est vivant.

- Calmez-vous les enfants ! Sortez de la pièce, Squalo a besoin de repos. »

Une ombre se penche au dessus de moi et une main trifouille les fils qui sont branchés sur tout mon corps. Je grimace légèrement et rien que le fait d'exercer ce léger mouvement de mes muscles faciaux me provoque une douleur. Un faible grognement s'échappe de ma gorge mais rien de plus ne parvient à se faire entendre.

« Comment te sens tu ? me demande Lussuria. Ah, suis-je bête ! Tu ne peux ni bouger, ni parler pour le moment. »

Ce crétin… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'annonce ça si joyeusement ?

« Il faut que tu te reposes énormément et ne tente pas de faire trop de mouvements lorsque tu auras retrouvé ta mobilité d'ici quelques jours. Ma ! De toute façon je repasserais régulièrement pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Je serais ton médecin personnel, Squ-chan ! »

Une folle envie de l'étrangler s'empare de moi mais je suis clairement dans l'impossibilité de bouger ne serais-ce qu'un doigt.

« On a eu très peur pour toi, Squalo. Tu n'as pas ouvert les yeux de toute la semaine, nous avons cru que tu resterais dans le comas… »

Il marque une pause et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit. Nous ? Je doute fortement que les autres gardiens s'intéressent à mon état physique. Alors de qui parle-t-il ?

« Boss-chan était vraiment très inquiet. Si tu savais comme il a été soulagé que tu sois en vie… Bon, je te laisse te reposer Squ-chan, je repasserais plus tard ! »

Il quitte la pièce, me laissant enfin seul avec mes pensées. Comment ce connard de supérieur peut-il être heureux que j'ai survécu à la mort que lui même a voulu m'infliger ? Cet enfoiré possessif et violent…

* * *

><p><em><span>Jour 1 <span>_

_Le tireur quitta son bureau et traversa les couloirs pour rejoindre la salle de soin du manoir. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et resta ainsi quelques minutes avant de relâcher sa prise et de glisse ses doigts le long de son corps. Jetant un dernier regard à la porte, il s'en alla dans sa chambre, demandant qu'on lui apporte un steak saignant et qu'on lui fiche la paix._

* * *

><p><em><span>Jour 2 <span>_

Je me réveille régulièrement après plusieurs heures de sommeil lourd et réparateur, mais cette fois-ci lorsque j'ouvre les yeux je ne suis pas seul. Je grogne à la présence de l'intrus qui s'avance vers moi en se dandinant.

« Ma, ma ! Squ-chan ! J'ai de très bonnes nouvelles pour toi mon chou ! »

Mon chou ? Ce travelo excentrique va me le payer très cher lorsque je serais sur pied… Mais en attendant je suis dépendant de lui et je ne peux que grogner lorsqu'il s'amuse à me tripoter à l'heure des soins. Quand je serais en état de bouger, la séance de changement des bandages promet d'être bien amusante tiens ! Prions pour que je garde mon sang froid lorsque le temps sera venu pour moi de récupérer ma mobilité…

« Je peux maintenant te débrancher puisque tu sembles respirer sans trop de difficulté. Mais ne force pas sur tes poumons… enfin je pense que tu l'avais compris puisque tu ne peux toujours pas parler ! »

Voi ! J'hallucine ! Ce déchet se fout royalement de ma gueule… A croire qu'il ne tient pas à sa vie où qu'il compte sur une perte de mémoire de ma part d'ici le temps que je retrouve l'usage de mes poings.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jour 3<span>_

_Un verre de liqueur à la main, Xanxus s'amusait à faire tourner le liquide dans le font du récipient._

_« Tch.. Le goût du bourbon n'est plus le même lorsque ce déchet braillard ne fait pas entendre de sa voix. »_

_Un hurlement retenti dans le manoir. Une voix gueularde qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Se disant qu'il suffisait de demander pour être servit et un poil curieux, il alla s'aventurer dans les couloirs proches de la salle de soin._

_« VOOOOIII ! PUTAIN LUSSURIA ME TOUCHE PAS LA !_

_- Calme toi Squ-chan, pleura le gardien._

_- RETIRE TES MAINS DE MON CUL DECHET ! »_

_Un objet vola dans la pièce puis un bruit sourd retentit. Un bruit comme celui d'un corps qui s'écroule lourdement sur le sol. Le tireur se précipita dans la salle et eu le malheur de découvrir son Second à terre, inconscient. Il posa un regard furieux sur son gardien du Soleil qui tenta de s'expliquer auprès de la dernière personne qu'il verrait si il ne trouvait pas une très, très bonne excuse dans les secondes qui viennent._

_« B-Boss.. Je peux tout expliquer ! J'ai voulu m'occuper de ses bandages comme tous les jours mais comme il pouvait enfin bouger et qu'il respirait mieux il a un peu trop forcé et il s'est évanouit…_

_- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?_

_- Bien sûr que non ! Je vais le remonter sur son lit et…_

_- Dégage sale déchet inutile. Je m'en occupe. »_

_Le boxeur ne se fit pas prier pour déguerpir et pour avertir les autres gardiens -que la curiosité avait fait venir jusque devant la pièce- de lever le camp au plus vite s'ils ne voulaient pas tester la flamme de rage de Xanxus._

_Dans la pièce, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose aux yeux du tireur. Le corps entendu de son Second sur le sol. La beauté de la scène dépassait l'entendement, et la situation lui donna envie de posséder l'argenté. Bien évidemment, il ne le pouvait pas. Mais le voir ainsi allongé, le corps enroulé dans un drap blanc immaculé laissant paraître ses courbes parfaites, l'air serein comme un ange endormi, tout ceci emplit son cœur d'une étrange douceur. Lentement, il s'approcha de l'homme et écouta sa lente respiration saccadée à cause de son état. Il fallait qu'il le remonte sur le lit._

_Avec une grande précaution, il saisit son Second contre lui et le porta jusqu'au matelas sur lequel il le déposa. Rien que d'avoir senti la chaleur du corps contre le sien lui redonna de l'espoir… mais son membre serré dans son pantalon commençait à trop se faire sentir et rester ici plus longtemps aurait pu être dangereux pour la survie du requin. Jetant un dernier regard à la silhouette endormie, il quitta la pièce et rejoignis son bureau pour faire un peu de paperasse histoire de se distraire un peu et d'oublier la bosse gênante sur son entrejambe._

* * *

><p><em><span>Jour 4<span>_

Une migraine me frappe dès que je quitte le sommeil. Je me souviens vaguement de l'incident d'hier mais tout est encore très flou, et j'espère au moins que ce déchet de travelos n'en a pas profité. Je regarde de part et d'autre de la pièce mais tout semble normal -mis à part le vase brisé et le creux de l'impact laissé dans le mur. Rassemblant mon énergie, je parviens à remonter les draps sur mon visage pour me tenir plus chaud, et étrangement je sens une odeur familière me chatouiller les narines. Une odeur masculine, alcoolisée et savoureuse. Un subtil mélange digne d'un certain brun aux cicatrices. Et pendant un instant j'oublie toute ma haine à son égard. Sa présence me manque tellement… Quand est-il venu me rendre visite pour que son parfum soit imprégné ainsi sur les draps ? Je ferme les yeux et inspire une énorme bouffé de cette fragrance exquise, sombrant dans les méandres du sommeil tout juste laissé.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jour 5<span>_

_Toute la nuit, le brun avait guetté le réveil de son Second. Mais au petit matin il préféra quitter la pièce pensant que croiser de nouveau son regard serait finalement trop douloureux. Surprit par Lussuria en sortant de la pièce, il interrogea celui-ci quant à l'état de l'argenté._

_« Il sera sur pied dans combien de temps ?_

_- Et bien c'est difficile à dire. Ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il pourra retrouver sa chambre dès demain si il promet de continuer à se reposer._

_- Quand est-ce qu'il pourra recommencer à parler sans risque pour ses poumons ?_

_- Ma, ma ~ Je ne peux pas dire grand chose à ce sujet. On verra bien par la suite… »_

_Sur ces dernières paroles le gardien du Soleil alla réveiller le squale pour ses soins quotidiens et le boss de la Varia se rendit au salon pour envoyer ses troupes au boulot. Il ne voulait pas que son Second soit brusqué alors qu'il n'était pas encore rétablit et préféra envoyer les autres en mission pour ne rien risquer. De toute façon, ce n'était qu'à moitié un prétexte puisqu'une mission les attendait d'ores et déjà. Il ne faisait que l'avancer un peu pour des raisons purement techniques. Purement techniques, n'est-ce pas Xanxus ?_

_L'arrivé du brun dans le salon jeta un froid et chacun se tint tranquille sur son fauteuil –sauf Levi qui se pavanait déjà devant son « bossu chéri » pour savoir si il n'avait besoin de rien. Le tireur l'envoya voir ailleurs d'un simple regard et s'adressa à l'assemblée avec sa froideur habituelle._

_« Vous avez du boulots, tas de feignasses._

_- Nous revenons tout juste de mission, se plaignit Belphegor._

_- Depuis quand on discute mes ordres ? Tout est déjà prêt, vous partez dans une demi heure le temps de faire vos bagages._

_- Nos bagages ? interrogea Mammon._

_- Vous serez pas rentrés de si tôt, ça vous prendra au moins une semaine si vous savez vous rendre vraiment utiles. »_

_Sans une seule protestation de plus, les gardiens rejoignirent leur chambre et se préparèrent à partir après avoir reçu les dernières directives de la mission. Xanxus remonta dans son bureau et se servit un verre de bourbon qu'il avala d'une traite. Il espérait vraiment que son Second serait rétablit avant le retour des autres déchets…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Jour 6<span>_

Depuis une heure je ne cesse de fixer le mur devant moi, n'arrivant plus à dormir. Bras en dehors des draps, j'attends quelque chose qui pourrait me distraire. L'ennui est mortel lorsqu'on ne peut pas beaucoup bouger et lorsqu'on doit rester cloîtré dans le lit d'une salle de soin. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre en poussant un long soupire et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. L'intrus entre dans la pièce et referme derrière lui, regardant dans ma direction. Je ne bouge pas, continuant de fixer le ciel gris d'où la pluie menace de tomber d'un moment à l'autre. Le brun s'avance jusqu'au pieds du lit et je daigne en fin lancer un regard dans sa direction. Ses prunelles carmin semblent soulagées mais j'y perçois une lueur de crainte.

« Ils sont tous en mission, annoncele tireur sans détacher son regard qui se voulait froid du mien. Lussuria m'a dit que tu pouvais rejoindre ta chambre aujourd'hui mais qu'il fallait encore que tu te reposes. »

Il s'avance jusqu'à moi et s'assoit sur le rebord du matelas. Silencieusement, je me redresse et glisse mes jambes hors du lit avec une légère grimace. Prenant appui sur ma main et ma prothèse, je tente de me mettre debout afin de changer de lieu et d'aller dans ma chambre. Enfin, je vais pouvoir quitter cette pièce.

Je le quitte des yeux et saisit les béquilles que le déchet du Soleil a laissé à côté de mon lit et je me dirige lentement vers la porte jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme me saisisse le bras. Je me retourne vers le détenteur de cette main et le fixe avec un regard légèrement froid. Sans tenir compte de ma colère à son égard il me prend dans ses bras, me faisant lâcher mes béquilles, et se dirige dans les couloirs. En prenant garde de ne pas trop me secouer, il monte les escaliers et m'emmène dans sa chambre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laisse pas rejoindre ma propre chambre ? Je pousse un léger soupire lorsqu'il me dépose sur son lit mais je ne prononce pas un seul mot.

« Je sais que tu ne dois pas forcer, dit-il comme pour me rassurer. Et puis je comprends aussi si tu ne veux pas me parler, de toute façon ce serait mauvais pour toi dans l'immédiat. »

Sur ces paroles il quitte la pièce, me laissant me reposer tranquillement. Et lui, où compte-t-il dormir ce soir ? Peu importe, c'est son problème après tout.

* * *

><p><em><span>Jour 7<span>_

_Au milieu de l'après-midi, l'homme aux yeux de braise quitta son bureau et son bourbon pour aller s'occuper de son Second. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre sans même frapper et remarqua que l'argenté était assis sur le bord du lit, le regardant avec cette même lueur haineuse –quoiqu'un peu plus clame que la veille. Il s'avança un peu vers lui et tenta de conserver son calme malgré le comportement de son bras droit._

_« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »_

_Pour toute réponse, le squale indiqua la porte de la salle de bain d'un mouvement de tête. Il voulait prendre une douche afin de se rafraîchir et de se sentir mieux. Le brun l'aida à se lever et à marcher jusqu'à la pièce désirée, mais alors qu'il allait lui laisser son intimité il réalisa que son Second ne pourrait pas se débrouiller tout seul. Ce dernier l'avait d'ailleurs lui aussi comprit et sembla contrarié à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de lui par ses propres moyens._

_Ce serait une lourde épreuve pour le brun aux cicatrices que d'accompagner l'argenté sous la douche sans tenter quoique ce soit avec lui. Il se dit malgré tout qu'il lui devait bien ça et l'aida donc à se déshabiller, tâchant de ne pas le regarder. Lorsque l'homme fut entièrement nu, il le fit asseoir et quitta à son tour ses vêtements. Le requin ne porta même pas un seul regard vers lui. Peut-être que lui aussi avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Xanxus chassa cette idée de sa tête et guida l'argenté jusqu'à la douche, le tenant fermement par les hanches pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Le simple contact de sa peau raviva son esprit et il espéra de tout coeur que son Second ne se retournerait pas. Quelle honte pour lui si ce dernier s'apercevait de l'état de son entrejambe alors qu'il n'avait eu qu'un léger contact avec son corps. Mais le squale n'était pas dupe et avait très bien compris la situation même si il faisait mine de ne pas s'y intéresser._

_Xanxus alluma le jet et le régla sur la température idéale pour son Second. Sachant qu'il préférait les douche tièdes alors que lui les prenait toujours brûlante, il fit un deuxième effort à son égard. La vue de son bras droit, contre lui, l'eau dégoulinant de ses longs cheveux argentés, lui fait l'effet d'une bombe en son fort intérieur. Mon dieu qu'il était attirant... Mais hors de question de le toucher tant qu'il ne serait pas rétablit !_

_Mais la torture devenait de plus en plus insupportable et lorsque vint le moment se savonner le corps de son déchet préféré, il ne put s'empêcher de profiter de ce contact, aussi léger soit-il. L'argenté fut parcourut d'un frisson lorsque la main de son supérieur glissa depuis son épaule jusqu'à ses hanches. Que c'était dur de résister… Seulement son orgueil était plus fort que tout le reste et il se jura de ne pas céder à ces caresses déplacées. __La main aux cicatrices frôla son entrejambe avec douceur, lui arrachant un autre frisson. Il dû s'empêcher de gémir tant le contact était excitant. Le brun, remarquant l'état de son Second, cessa son petit jeu avant que la situation dérape. Une fois tous deux rincés, il l'aida à sortir de la douche et l'enveloppa dans un peignoir avant de le porter jusqu'au lit, quittant les lieux aux plus vite avant de céder à ses pulsions._

* * *

><p>Ce matin fut le denier jour d'une longue période d'immobilité qui m'a parue interminable. Prenant garde de ne pas trop forcer, je m'empare de mes béquilles et quitte la chambre de mon boss pour changer d'air. Je besoin de me dégourdir les muscles, de m'activer un peu. Je boitille dans les couloirs, ne prenant appui que sur une seule béquille, et je vais jusqu'à ma chambre. Ravagée. Maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce que Xanxus n'a pas voulu m'y emmener. Je soupire longuement et continue de faire le tour du manoir comme si je découvrais les lieux.<p>

Une fois la visite du château faite, je retourne dans ma chambre provisoire et m'assied sur le lit, jetant mes béquilles plus loin. Je me relève ensuite pour tenter de me déplacer sans appui, mais j'ai quelques difficultés. Tant pis, demain ça devrait aller. J'entends des pas rapides dans le couloir et la porte de la pièce s'ouvre en grand sur un brun aux cicatrices qui semble complètement décontenancé à ma vue. Il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre la raison de son malaise. Mon peignoir, ouvert, lui laissant une vue sur tout mon corps. Je rougis instantanément et rabats les deux pans du vêtement. Lentement, il referme la porte et s'avance vers moi.

« Squalo, il faut qu'on parle. »

Seul son écho lui répond. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux avec assurance mais je sais très bien qu'il ne compte pas se mettre en colère pour l'instant. Il tousse légèrement comme pour se redonner du courage et reprend la parole.

« Je sais pas ce qui t'es passé par la tête quand tu t'es cassé, mais t'as pas intérêt à me refaire un coup pareil. Je veux plus jamais que tu partes comme ça sans prévenir. »

Il s'avance juste devant moi et me saisit les mains avant de poursuivre.

« Il faut que tu te reposes encore un peu, mais après il y a du travail qui t'attend. »

On dirait qu'il ne perd pas le nord ce connard ! A peine fonctionnel et j'ai déjà du boulot sur les bras. Je grimace et croise les bras, refusant toujours de lui répondre. Pourtant je sais que mes poumons vont mieux et que tant que je n'abuse pas je suis capable de tenir la discussion. Comme si il avait compris, son regard se durcit légèrement.

« Tu pourrais au moins répondre, ou protester. Je sais pas mais dis quelque chose, Kasusame.

- …

- Je vais devoir trouver un moyen de te faire parler puisque tu ne veux pas de toi même... »

La peur me saisit soudainement. Et si il recommençait ? Le moindre coup me serait fatal, j'en ai conscience. Mais je n'ai pas envie de céder sous la menace. Après ce que j'ai déjà traversé ce serait complètement ridicule de déclarer forfait. Je décroise les bras et il me saisit le menton. Je ferme les yeux, prêt à recevoir ma sentence.

Le baiser fut d'une douceur étonnante et renversante. Plongeant son regard plein d'envie dans le mien, il me pousse doucement dos contre le lit. Ecartant les pans de mon peignoir, il s'amuse à couvrir de baisers ma clavicule tout en passant ses doigts le long de ma cuisse. Un frisson me traverse et il continue son activité. Attaquer mes points sensibles d'entrée de jeu, c'est vache…

* * *

><p><em>Lentement, le tireur retira complètement le vêtement qui l'empêchait de savourer pleinement la peau tendre de son Second. Comme tout ceci lui avait manqué… Il captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres du squale qui laissa une langue entreprenante envahir sa bouche avec franchise. Le brun aux cicatrices s'humecta les lèvres et embrassa le bout de la verge déjà fièrement dressée de l'argenté tout en caressant son aine avec tendresse. Lorsqu'un léger gémissement se fit enfin entendre, il glissa sa bouche sur la longueur du membre et entama un va-et-vient délicieux.<em>

_L'argenté avait le corps frissonnant et convulsé, et c'est à grand peine qu'il retenait ses gémissements sous la langue experte de son supérieur. A cet instant là, il oublia tout. Il oublia même sa nuit d'égarement avec le jeune gardien de la Pluie. Rien n'était comparable aux mains avides de caresses de son boss, aux baisers fiévreux qu'ils échangeaient et aux étreintes violentes qui unissaient leur deux corps. Rien ne pouvait être meilleur que cela. Il sentit un doigt presser son intimité et s'introduire en lui lentement. Un lâcha un grognement de surprise mais se mordit la lèvre pour contenir les gémissements à cause du plaisir éprouvé. Le regard vicieux de Xanxus le rendait fou et il devait fermer les yeux pour ne pas céder à la torture._

_Le tireur ajouta un doigt dans l'antre de son Second et bien vite une troisième phalange s'ajouta aux autres pour produire encore plus de plaisir au délicieux spécimen qu'il avait à sa merci. Au bout d'un moment, il lâcha la verge de l'argenté puis délaissa son intimité pour l'embrasser. Un grognement de frustration se fit entendre et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire mesquinement. Il se redressa et se positionna au dessus du squale fiévreux de désir qui s'agitait en gémissant. Il s'empara de ses lèvres puis les lâcha pour le regarder droit dans les yeux._

_« Maintenant je veux entendre le son de ta voix._

_- …_

_- Je ne ferais rien de plus tant que je ne t'aurais pas entendu me supplier, s'amusa le tireur. »_

_Un grondement s'échappa de la bouche de Squalo qui semblait ne pas apprécier le chantage. Mais cette fois-ci, il savait que Xanxus ne cèderait pas et qu'il avait tout intérêt à s'exécuter si il ne voulait pas que la torture devienne plus insoutenable encore. Il s'était suffisamment retenu jusque là._

_« Alors ? demanda le brun appuyé sur son coude._

_- C'est bon, t'as gagné…_

_- Dis-le Squalo, se réjouit le brun._

_- Dire quoi ? grogna le concerné._

_- Que tu m'appartiens et que jamais tu ne laisseras quelqu'un d'autre te toucher. »_

_Et la vérité éclata comme une bombe au milieu d'un champ de mine. L'argenté baissa les yeux et resta silencieux. Xanxus, d'abord surpris par une telle réaction de la part de l'homme qui lui avait de lui même juré fidélité, réalisa la situation. Il se redressa légèrement et força son Second à le regarder._

_« Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille, Squalo ?_

_- …_

_- Je n'ai pas fait mieux jusqu'ici, alors je n'ai rien à te reprocher. Ce qui est fait est fait, mais je veux que tu me jures que maintenant tu ne le referas plus jamais. »_

_En l'espace d'une seconde, Squalo sentit un sanglot monter dans sa gorge. Oh non, il ne devait pas pleurer maintenant. Surtout pas. Il devait se montrer fort afin de vaincre les faiblesse qu'il avait eu lorsque le jeune bretteur l'avait prit de court._

_« Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive, murmura-t-il pour se rassurer._

_- Je le sais, répondit ce dernier comme si il avait deviné comment s'étaient déroulés les faits._

_- Je te jure, Xanxus, que ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je te le jure. Je t'ai promis fidélité et dévouement et jamais je n'ai faillis à la tâche malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer. Il n'y a qu'à toi que je me suis livré réellement. Malgré l'erreur que j'ai faite, je n'ai toujours appartenu qu'à toi. Et ce sera toujours le cas. Il n'y a que vers toi que je retourne... »_

_Le tireur prit la main valide de l'argenté entre les sienne et le regarda comme si ce simple échange pouvait lui donner la force de s'envoler._

_« Ca sonne comme une deuxième promesse, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire imperceptible. »_

_Il captura les lèvres du squale avec envie. Et tout en le serrant contre lui comme si il allait le perdre une seconde fois, il le pénétra lentement, savourant l'expression d'extase pure sur le visage de son amant. C'était comme une nouvelle première fois, comme si ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre pour de vrai. Rien n'était comparable à cet instant et rien ne pourrait jamais effacer le visage suppliant de désir et rayonnant d'espoir de son Second. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'il comprit qu'il était le plus chanceux du monde et que jamais plus il ne laisserait cet homme lui échapper. Jamais plus il ne le détruirait comme il avait pu le faire jusqu'ici. Jamais plus il ne voudrait voir ses yeux imbibés de larmes ni même cette sensation de douleur clairement visible sur ses traits. Superbi Squalo était à lui pour l'éternité._

_Leurs deux corps étaient symbiose parfaite et les hurlements du squale élevaient le brun au comble de l'excitation. Accélérant le rythme et percutant sa prostate à plusieurs reprise, il se libéra en lui et l'argenté, à bout de souffle, se répandit contre leur deux torses. Leurs mains s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux de l'autre, leurs yeux étaient embués des restes du plaisir, leurs pommettes étaient rougies par l'effort et le désir._

_Xanxus se retira et retomba aux côtés de son amant de toujours, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Il caressa la joue de l'homme et le tira contre lui, conscient que l'effort avait été risqué pour son Second. Il le regarda s'endormir puis se leva du lit et remonta le drap sur lui. Après un dernier regard, il quitta la pièce et partit se reposer dans son bureau._

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Ah ! Vous y avez cru hein ? Non mais sincèrement, vous pensiez que j'aurais été capable de tuer mon idole de tout temps ? Sur cette petite taquinerie, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !


	8. Chap 8 : Pour ton irréductible rage

**CHAPITRE VIII**

**Note de l'auteur :** Je m'excuse auprès de ceux pour qui Xanxus a paru trop guimauve au chapitre dernier, j'essaye de m'adapter à tous mes lecteurs. Pour ma part je préfère un Xanxus bien méchant et sadique (comme l'original), mais dans mon entourage on m'a dit que ce serait mieux si il était plus doux dans mes fictions, ce pourquoi il était si tendre dans le chapitre dernier. Mais je pense que par la suite je vais reprendre un bon Xanxus bien sadique comme on l'aime puisque je préfère moi-même ce style-là. Merci encore à tous pour votre soutient qui me booste énormément à écrire vite et bien afin de ne pas vous faire trop attendre. Et désolé à tous ceux à qui j'oublie de répondre ou à qui je réponds longtemps après. Je suis très débordé en ce moment, les études prennent un temps considérable, et bien que j'aime par-dessus tout écrire je ne peux pas me permettre de prendre du retard sur mon année scolaire. Enfin je dis ça, mais parfois les cours d'allemand sont si long que plutôt que de renvoyer chier la prof qui m'aime autant que je l'aime, je préfère écrire la suite de ma fiction… Non, je ne suis pas un exemple à suivre dans cette matière maudite ! Et puis je m'excuse aussi pour les fautes de temps et d'orthographe présentes, je ne prends pas souvent le temps de corriger tant j'ai hâte de poster. Mais une fois que j'aurais terminé ma fiction, je la reprendrais depuis le début afin de tout corriger entièrement. Bon, je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps et voici la suite…

* * *

><p>Peu après avoir émergé, je me retourne dans le lit pour constater que la place est vide. Alors il est parti quand je dormais ? Ou alors ce n'était qu'un rêve. Pour en avoir le cœur net, je m'habille et quitte la chambre en me dirigeant vers son bureau. Je rentre sans frapper et le voit, jambes croisées sur son bureau, la tête dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il réalise ma présence, il s'empresse de refermer le tiroir de son bureau. Je jette un bref regard dans la pièce pour constater que les réparations ont été faites… et que j'ai un bureau tout neuf. Je suppose que l'autre a dû finir dans un sale état. Silencieusement, je me dirige vers le nouveau meuble et avise des piles de dossier généreusement hautes. Dans un soupir, je prends place sur la chaise et attrape le premier feuillet que je commence à vérifier.<p>

« J'veux tout ça ce soir sur mon bureau, annonce le brun en baillant.

- VOI ! Tu déconnes ? T'as vu tout ce qu'il y a ?

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé un avis quelconque. »

Surprenant une lueur criminelle dans ses yeux, je replonge déjà dans le travail en surdose. Je ferais tout ce que je peux, mais si ce n'est pas fini ce soir il ira se faire foutre. Régulièrement, je replace une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille et pousse un soupir avant de saisir un autre dossier. J'entends le cliquetis du bouchon de la bouteille de bourbon, puis le bruit de la liqueur qui coule dans un verre. Un ricanement lui échappe et je me retourne vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- J'me marre bien à te voir bosser comme ça.

- Voi ! Tu trouves ça drôle enfoiré ? Arrête de me narguer et travaille un peu toi aussi !

- La ferme. C'est moi qui donne les ordres. »

Déjà à bout de nerfs, je me lève de ma chaise et lui jette la pile de dossier pas encore traités au visage tout en poussant un hurlement rageur.

« Dans ce cas va te faire foutre avec ta paperasse ! »

Immédiatement il quitte son siège et en quelques enjambées il se retrouve à ma hauteur, me saisissant fermement le poignet.

« Va falloir que je remette les choses à leur place. C'est pas parce que ça s'est passé comme ça hier que tu dois te croire tout permis déchet. Tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance, ne l'oublie pas.

- Voi ! Lâche-moi bordel ! Tu m'fais mal !

- Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse sauter la cervelle pour de bon j'te conseille de t'y remettre vite fait, ajouta-t-il en serrant un peu plus mon poignet. »

Il se décide enfin à me lâcher afin que je reprenne mon activité fort enrichissante et je constate une rougeur sur la zone qu'il vient de serrer que je m'empresse de frotter pour estomper la douleur. Je retourne m'asseoir à ma place et replonge dans les papiers. Une demi-heure plus tard, je l'entends respirer fortement et lentement, signe qu'il s'est endormi. Après avoir traité encore quelques fichiers, je me lève discrètement et profite de l'occasion pour aller me reposer un moment. Mais c'est peine perdu car à peine j'atteins la porte que sa voix rauque me surprend, tel un fauve simulant le sommeil pour bondir sur sa proie au moment opportun. La main dans le sac comme on dit.

« T'es parti où là ?

- J'ai besoin de me reposer pour faire tout ça. Ça sera jamais fini ce soir, c'est impossible !

- C'est sûr que si tu comptes te tourner les pouces le travail va pas se faire tout seul. »

Conscient que débattre plus longtemps avec lui ne servira à rien, je retourne pour la énième fois continuer ma lourde et agaçante tâche. Il quitte la pièce peu après pour rejoindre sa chambre et j'attends que ses pas dans le couloir ne soient plus qu'un lointain écho pour m'étendre en arrière sur ma chaise, poussant un long soupire exaspéré. Il veut ma peau cet enfoiré…

Plusieurs heures plus tard, au milieu de la nuit, j'arrive au trois quart de mon objectif. Et dire qu'il le voulait pour la veille au soir… Je n'ai qu'une seule hâte ; rejoindre mon tendre lit. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il me reste, je m'attèle au reste des dossiers et à l'heure où le soleil commence à percer le ciel sombre de la nuit, je pose les piles sur le bureau du brun. Exténué, je m'étire longuement. J'ai le dos en compote et les muscles endoloris et courbaturés pour avoir gardé la même position trop longtemps. Avant de me retrouver coincé ici avec d'autre boulot sur les bras, je m'empresse de quitter la pièce en direction de ma chambre… mais je repense soudain à l'état de cette dernière. Pas moyen de trouver quelque chose pour dormir dans ce carnage. Je continue donc dans le long couloir pour rejoindre ma salle d'entraînement, mais une main m'agrippe fermement le bras et je me retrouve coincé entre le mur et le corps brûlant de désir du brun.

Un effluve d'alcool me chatouille les narines et déjà sa bouche aux lèvres imbibées de liqueur retrace ma gorge avec brutalité. Je tente de le repousser, non sans rougir de ses avances plus que claires, et lui fait comprendre que j'ai besoin de me reposer après avoir terminé sa corvée insurmontable. Mais il ne semble pas de cet avis et me plaque plus fortement contre le mur, plantant ses canines dans ma peau en m'arrachant un grondement de protestation.

« Voi ! Putain Xanxus bordel arrête ! J'ai besoin de sommeil !

- La ferme, répond-t-il sèchement avant de prendre possession de mes lèvres pour m'empêcher de continuer ma plainte. »

Rapidement il me tire vers son bureau et referme la porte contre laquelle il me plaque violemment, réveillant ma douleur au dos et me décollant presque les poumons. Ayant l'impression d'étouffer, je me penche tant bien que mal en avant pour respirer, manquant de vomir. Mais il ne se préoccupe pas de ça et me décale de la porte pour me tirer jusqu'au bureau. Respirant difficilement, je tente de l'avertir que la situation devient trop délicate pour mon état physique. Trop tard.

Déjà il s'attaque à ma veste qu'il arrache nonchalamment en prenant possession de mes lèvres entre lesquelles il force le passage pour torturer ma langue en y faisant pression avec la sienne. Je ferme les yeux et détourne le visage pour reprendre mon souffle douloureusement tandis qu'il me lèche l'oreille en faisant voler ma chemise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Après une lutte incroyable, je parviens à le repousser d'une vingtaine de centimètre.

« VOI ! PUTAIN CONNARD TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI ? »

Les cicatrices se montrent rapidement sur son visage et sur son torse visible à cause de sa chemise mal boutonnée au col, lui donnant un air à la fois provoquant et sexy. Reprenant le contrôle sur mon esprit vagabond, je le foudroie du regard malgré une flamme orangée naissante dans sa main. Il me lance un regard qui m'annonce clairement que « si-je-ne-me-laisse-pas-faire-dans-les-trois-secondes-à-venir-je-ne-verrais-plus-la-lumière-du-jour », et malgré mes douleurs lancinantes dans les muscles et les poumons, je capitule.

Ses lèvres amères d'alcool s'écrasent violemment contre les miennes tandis que sa main redécouvre mon torse avec impatience. Il saisit mes cheveux et me retourne brusquement, torse contre son bureau, baissant mon pantalon ainsi que mon sous vêtement d'un geste vif et brutal. Je pousse un grognement de mécontentement et tente de me débattre en sentant qu'il devient trop violent, mais déjà il introduit en moi deux phalanges non humidifiées qui m'arrachent un hurlement de douleur. Les larmes aux yeux et la mâchoire serrée, je tourne mon visage grimaçant pour le conjurer d'arrêter. Mais ma plainte est ignorée et ses doigts se retirent bientôt pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus gros. Je me raidis complètement pendant l'intrusion, gémissant de douleur et resserrant ma main valide sur un dossier traînant sur le bureau.

Le papier se froisse son mon emprise et le brun entame des mouvements rapides dans mon intimité, ne me laissant même pas une seconde de répit pour m'habituer à sa virilité bien proportionnée qui me fait un mal de chien lorsque je n'ai pas été préparé. Les yeux larmoyants, je me plains presque silencieusement en attendant qu'il ait terminé ce qu'il a à faire. Voyant que je ne réagis pas positivement à ses assauts, il cesse ses coups de bassin et se retire pour me retourner dans l'autre sens afin de me regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'te plait pas déchet ?

- Tu me fais mal putain !

- Détends-toi, tu vas bientôt prendre ton pied.

- Comment tu veux que je prenne du plaisir alors que tu m'agresses comme ça ?

- Pourtant t'aime que je sois violent d'habitude, renchérit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Ripostais-je en rougissant. Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué, et la nuit de travail ne m'a pas aidé. Je veux juste me reposer, alors fais ce que t'as à faire mais dépêche-toi. »

Sans plus de cérémonie il m'attrape les hanches et me pénètre de nouveau, un peu plus doucement que précédemment. Je ferme les yeux et pense à autre chose afin d'oublier la douleur. Mais Xanxus devine toujours lorsque je ne pense pas à lui dans ses moments-là, et ça l'horripile plus qu'autre chose. Comme pour me rappeler de sa présence en moi, il donne de plus violents assauts dans mon antre de chair et peu après il se libère à l'intérieur dans un grondement rauque.

Après s'être retiré, il relâche son emprise sur moi et m'encourage à récupérer mes affaires et à partir d'ici assez vite. Je prends mes vêtements sur le sol, une douleur atroce me saisissant le bas du dos. Mais je ne veux pas lui montrer et je reste droit et naturel jusqu'à être sorti de la pièce. Un jour c'est certain, il aura vraiment ma peau.

Le lendemain matin, après une longue nuit de sommeil plus que réparateur, je descends au salon pour me détendre un peu. Les autres déchets devraient rentrer d'une journée à l'autre, et honnêtement je ne sais pas si c'est fait pour me déplaire. Au moins quand ils sont là, le risque de me faire prendre violemment contre un mur du manoir est grandement restreint. Je marche jusqu'au canapé et me laisse tomber dessus lourdement. Au même moment la porte principale du château s'ouvre et j'entends déjà le chahut des gardiens de retour de leur mission. A en juger leurs chamailleries, ils ont échoué. Je grimace en pensant aux futures réprimandes de Xanxus qui, énervé, passera certainement sa colère sur moi.

Avant d'avoir à supporter les arrivants, je me hâte hors de la pièce et remonte dans ma chambre. Juste après avoir refermé la porte j'entends les pas décidés du tireur dans le couloir, puis un écho dans les escaliers. Je constate que ma chambre est toujours dans un sale état et je décide donc de me charger de la réhabilitation des lieux par mes propres moyens. Je commence donc à retirer les objets cassés et inutilisables que je jette avec les morceaux de meubles dans un coin. Un bruit fracassant retentit soudain en dessous de l'étage et par curiosité j'entrouvre la porte de ma chambre afin d'entendre ce qui se passe. Les autres doivent être en train de prendre un savon…

« PUTAIN DE DECHETS INCAPABLES ! Vous n'êtes pas fichu de réussir une mission aussi simple que celle-ci ?

- M-Mais boss-chan nous avons…

- Fermez là ! TOUS ! Je vous paye pas pour que vous soyez incapable de me torcher un boulot comme ça !

- Bossu.. Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué…

- J'AI DIT LA FERME ! Foutez le camp d'ici et ne venez pas me faire chier jusqu'à nouvel ordre, compris ? »

J'entends les gardiens se disperser pour rejoindre leur chambre et Levi pleurer pour avoir déçu son « bossu chéri ». Oh ! S'il savait toute la vérité à propos de son idole et s'il était simplement au courant de mes entrevues avec Xanxus, je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de faire une crise d'angoisse. Mais seul Lussuria est vaguement informé de la situation, et étrangement il semblerait qu'il n'ait rien ébruité. Je suppose qu'il est suffisamment intelligent pour assurer sa survie aux dépends d'une rumeur, certes croustillante, mais qui lui vaudrait la mort.

Entendant les pas du boss remonter les escaliers, je referme ma porte de chambre et continue de nettoyer la pièce et de la remettre en état. Je vais avoir besoin d'un lit et de nouveaux meubles. Mes pauvres économies… J'entends déjà Mammon ricaner à ma ruine lorsque je lui demanderais de me faire un prêt pour récupérer le minimum de confort dans mon lieu de vie. Et réclamer une augmentation à Xanxus pour réparer ses dégâts équivaudrait à me jeter du haut d'un immeuble. Autant dire que je ne suis pas prêt d'être tranquille !

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, après avoir complètement nettoyé ma chambre, je vais me détendre dans ma salle d'entraînement au sous-sol en priant de tout cœur pour avoir la paix quelques heures au moins. Je vérifie soigneusement que je suis bien seul dans la pièce puis je ferme à clef. Mais à peine ai-je fini de verrouiller la serrure qu'un grondement retenti déjà à l'étage. Je tente d'ignorer les hurlements de Xanxus –qui semble avoir encore trop bu- mais en écoutant plus attentivement il me semble que je suis l'heureux destinataire des injures délicates qui sortent de sa bouche. Je quitte donc les lieux à mon grand regret pour le rejoindre dans son bureau.

J'ouvre la porte en bois massif et un vase vient exploser à quelques centimètres de mon visage, puis son regard injecté de sang me fait comprendre que je n'ai pas intérêt à l'ouvrir pour protester.

« Putain de déchet de poiscaille de merde ! Tu te fous de qui ?

- Voi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

- Justement, j'aimerais bien le savoir ! M'accusa-t-il en pointant du doigt un tiroir vide de son bureau.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Depuis quand tu fouilles dans mes affaires pour récupérer un truc ?

- Un truc ? Mais quel truc ? Précise enfoiré !

- Le journal bordel !

- Le journal ? »

Un déclic se fait soudainement dans mon esprit. Je n'avais pas réalisé jusque-là que mon précieux carnet ne se trouvait pas dans les décombre de ma chambre. Alors c'est lui qui l'a pris…

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu avais ça ? Demandais-je froidement en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Il est où ?

- Tu l'as lu ?

- Ca fait quoi si c'est le cas ?

- VOOOII ! PUTAIN DE BOSS A LA CON ! QUI T'A PERMI DE LIRE LES CHOSES QUI NE CONCERNENT QUE MOI ?

- Ferme ta grande gueule de déchet bruyant. T'as rien à me cacher, je suis le boss. »

La colère s'empare de moi comme une vague brûlante. Là, il dépasse largement les limites autorisées. Boss ou pas boss, il me le paiera aussi cher que possible. Les yeux écarquillés et injectés de sang, je le défis du regard comme pour lui promettre que ma vengeance sera impitoyable. Je quitte aussitôt les lieux en hurlant toute ma colère, claquant la porte à l'en arracher de la paroi.

* * *

><p><em>Une fois la porte du bureau claquée, le brun ouvrit un autre tiroir où le journal trônait fièrement. Provoquer. Dépasser les limites. Rendre fou. Trois principes simples et terriblement agréables. Le voir s'enrager, faire tout ce qu'il déteste juste pour le mettre hors de lui. Un travail exquis fait d'une main de maître. Il n'y a pas à dire, comme tyran on ne peut faire mieux. Mais au-delà de tout cela, par-dessus le plaisir éprouvé à le rendre dans cet état, il ressent un certain remord. Ah oui ! Voilà pourquoi. Il s'est juré, pas plus tard qu'hier, qu'il serait d'un meilleur exemple à l'avenir. Qu'il ferait des efforts pour lui, pour le garder, pour ne plus le blesser. Mais que sont les mots et les pensées si on ne les mets pas sous forme de contrat ? Non, cette promesse ne vaut déjà plus rien pour lui. Du moins c'est ce dont il cherche à se persuader pour cacher les vraies raisons beaucoup moins glorieuses. La vraie version, c'est qu'il veut lui en faire baver. Le posséder et régner sur lui comme sur un empire. Ce n'est pas de l'amour, ni de l'attirance, c'est bien pire. C'est de la possessivité absolue, le contrôle de tout jusqu'à son plus petit haussement de sourcil. Comme une marionnette, un jouet des plus précieux qui ne doit jamais lui échapper. Et même si au fond de lui il voudrait ne pas lui faire de mal, il ne peut pas lutter contre sa nature violente et sadique. Oui, du pur sadisme dans toute sa magnificence. Juste pour ne pas avouer qu'on tient à l'autre, juste pour être sûr qu'il ne s'enfuira plus et que toujours et en tous lieux il sera à ses pieds d'un claquement de doigt. Non, c'est irréfutable, il ne peut pas lutter contre sa véritable façon d'être. Et même si le regard triste de son Second lui donne envie de mourir, et même si sa voix qui déraille lorsqu'il retient un sanglot pourrait presque le faire craquer à son tour, jamais il ne pourra s'empêcher d'apposer sur lui sa poigne violente. Et pourtant, cette attitude est risquée car la prochaine fois qu'il partira il ne reviendra pas c'est certain. Que ferais tu, Xanxus, si tu devais ne plus jamais le revoir ?<em>

* * *

><p>J'entends un verre exploser dans le bureau mais je ne m'en inquiète même pas. Il peut aller se faire foutre et crever au fond de la forêt. C'est un démon, une créature sans pitié. Seulement, même en pensant ça je ne peux oublier les paroles qu'il a prononcé hier ni même son regard des plus rassurant.<p>

Nous sommes le jour et la nuit, la pluie et le ciel. L'un ne peut aller sans l'autre sinon tout serait bouleversé au point que celui qui reste finirait par disparaître. Alors on a appris à vivre avec nos différent, juste pour que la vie continue un peu plus, juste pour que nos cœur battent un peu plus fort de temps à autres. Rien ne va changer, c'est inéluctable. Il y aura peut-être d'autres nuits comme hier, mais le lendemain tout reviendra dans l'ordre logique des choses. Et même si la douleur est cuisante à ce moment-là, même si c'est une autre partie de moi qui s'écroule à chaque fois, c'est ainsi et je ne peux rien changer. Je ne veux rien changer car c'est comme ça qu'on vit. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon pour nous de nous retrouver réellement, c'est dans ces étreintes charnelles qui n'ont d'amour que le beau nom. C'est dans nos conflits éternels où le sang nous terrasse que notre histoire existe vraiment. Il n'y a rien à détester à part nous même dans ce chaos. Il n'y a rien à aimer si ce n'est que la haine de l'autre envers nous-même. Je l'ai suivi sans le regretter jusqu'à aujourd'hui, et c'est ainsi qu'iront les choses jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. C'est pour ses yeux pleins de haine et pour sa rage infinie que je me suis dévoué à tout faire à ses côtés. Car une promesse est une promesse, ce ne sont pas que des mots, ni des sentiments. C'est une raison de vivre pour tous les deux, un lien qui nous unit et que personne ne pourra jamais démolir. Nous vivons une histoire qui dépasse l'amour et la haine réunit. Et jamais cette histoire ne s'arrêtera, car notre vie se résume à cela.

Après être calmé et de meilleure humeur, je sors de la chambre pour rejoindre son bureau. J'ouvre la porte et prend place devant lui sur une chaise, écrasant de mon pied les bris de verre jonchant le sol. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il me tend le carnet que je saisi et glisse rapidement dans la doublure de ma veste. Nos regards se croisent et les sourcils se froncent, mais aucun de nous ne veut rompre le silence. Cinq minutes passent. Puis dix. Puis quinze et enfin sa main vient caresser la bouteille d'alcool qu'il regarde avec gourmandise. C'est à cet instant qu'il décide de prendre la parole.

« T'es calmé ?

- A toi de voir.

- Joue pas avec mes nerfs, déchet.

- Je n'oserais pas, ironisais-je avec audace.

- J'ai une mission pour toi. Une mission assez spéciale.

- Hm ? Laquelle ? »

Il me tend un formulaire avec toutes les informations notées dessus et je le parcours rapidement des yeux.

« Une infiltration en territoire ennemi ?

- Ouai, et on les dégomme tous.

- On ?

- T'as bien entendu ; on. »

Je lui adresse un regard interrogatif et il se sert un verre avant de me répondre.

« Il fallait deux personnes pour la mission et je trouvais personne d'autre de compétant, annonça-t-il simplement en portant le verre à ses lèvres.

- Alors t'as mis ton nom… Ça remonte à quand la dernière fois qu'on a bossé ensemble ? Tentais-je pour établir une véritable discussion.

- J'en sais rien et j'm'en fou. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on va rapporter gros si on y arrive. »

Je me lève de ma chaise et marche vers la porte pour sortir du bureau.

« Demain, 5h00. Soit prêt, j'viendrais pas te réveiller. »

Un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres, je quitte l'office pour rejoindre ma chambre. Cela fait une éternité que j'attends de pouvoir faire une mission avec lui, comme au bon vieux temps. Peut-être que le vent tourne pour moi finalement ?


	9. Chap 9 : La dernière étincelle

**CHAPITRE IX**

Je me réveille de bonne heure le lendemain et fonce directement dans la salle de bain pour être sûr que le brun capricieux n'y passera pas deux heures en utilisant toute l'eau disponible et évidemment en se plaignant par la suite que je ne suis pas encore prêt. Je me déshabille et rentre dans la cabine de douche puis fait couler un jet d'eau tiède sur mon corps, poussant un soupir alors que tous mes muscles crispé au quotidien se détendent. Lussuria a peut-être raison finalement lorsqu'il dit que je suis constamment stressé. Comment ne pas l'être lorsqu'on est sous la coupe d'un pareil tyran ?

Je sors de la douche une demi-heure plus tard, me séchant rapidement pour ensuite me hâter vers ma chambre et enfiler un uniforme tout propre. Lorsque je m'apprête à descendre à la cuisine, je constate que Xanxus vient tout juste de se lever. Mais ce qui me frappe d'avantage c'est son air bien moins agressif que les matins habituels. Serais-ce l'optique d'éventuellement défoncer des déchets qui le rend si jovial ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je continue mon trajet jusqu'au frigo et me sert un grand verre de lait frais pour remettre toutes mes idées en place. Je prépare du café bien corsé pour lui et un autre, moins fort, pour moi. Je consulte ma montre pour savoir dans combien de temps je dois faire chauffer la boisson matinale du boss afin d'avoir un timing parfait avec sa sortie de douche.

Une heure plus tard il descend me rejoindre à la cuisine, le torse nu et sa serviette retombant de chaque côté de son cou. Les perles d'eau claire dégoulinant de ses cheveux lui donnent un air sauvage et absolument irrésistible, si bien que ma tasse m'échappe des mains. Il pousse un léger grondement suivit d'une moue réprobatrice et je m'empresse de nettoyer mes dégâts avant de lui tendre sa tasse d'où le liquide fumant dégage un agréable parfum. Silencieusement, il boit tandis que je prépare un steak saignant. Oui, de la viande dès le matin. Mais ce n'est pas pour moi évidemment, alors les effluves de graisse cuite à peine deux heures après le réveil sont loin d'être agréables. Mais je dois tout faire pour qu'il reste de bonne humeur. C'est si rare…

Je lui sers à manger dans une belle assiette et m'éclipse de la cuisine, préférant ne pas le déranger pendant qu'il mange. On ne sait jamais avec ma malchance habituelle ! Je remonte dans ma chambre pour affûter et lustrer ma lame et prend une deuxième prothèse de secours que je laisserais dans la voiture en cas de nécessité. Je redescends de nouveau et m'installe dans le salon en attendant que Xanxus soit prêt et quelques minutes plus tard son traditionnel « déchet » retentit, signe d'un départ imminent. Je me lève et le suis dans le corridor puis nous sortons par une porte menant au garage. Une sacrée collection de belles voitures y est exposée, certaines ne lui ayant sûrement jamais servi. Je n'ai que trop rarement l'occasion de venir ici, alors quand je peux je ne me gêne pas pour reluquer la carrosserie de ces merveilles de l'automobile. Sa voix rauque résonne dans le hangar, légèrement amusée.

« Arrête de mater déchet, y'a que moi que t'as le droit de regarder comme ça. »

Je rougis instantanément et me dépêche de rentrer dans la voiture qu'il vient d'ouvrir. Une BMW noire sans une égratignure et luisante comme un diamant. Et il a sûrement prit la moins précieuse puisqu'on part en mission. Quel gâchis ! Des bijoux d'une telle valeur dans les mains d'un bourreau. Je dois malgré tout reconnaître qu'il conduit bien. Presque trop bien d'ailleurs. Il a l'air tellement sérieux avec un volant entre les mains…

L'engin démarre, le moteur vrombit et la porte automatique du garage s'ouvre lentement pour laisser passer le bolide avant de se refermer. A l'intérieur de l'habitacle, on n'entend qu'un léger ronronnement alors qu'il y a pourtant un paquet de chevaux sous le capot. Je jette un regard discret au brun et recommence à rougir devant son air aussi attirant. Je me concentre sur la route pour oublier mon excitation soudaine mais par un geste de réflexe je frotte mes jambes entre elles, attirant ainsi son attention.

« Un problème déchet ?

- Non. Aucun.

- Alors pourquoi tu gigotes comme ça ?

- Je.. Voi ! J'en sais rien moi ! Je passe le temps c'est tout ! »

Un sourire amusé et lubrique franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et le silence revient dans l'auto. Je réitère machinalement le même mouvement que précédemment et une main aventureuse se pose lentement sur ma cuisse. Je sursaute légèrement et lui lance un regard meurtrier qui fond aussitôt lorsque j'aperçois une lueur peu catholique dans le fond de ses yeux. Merde, je bande ! Je m'injurie mentalement et cherche une pensée quelconque qui pourrait me dégoûter afin de me calmer. Mais malheureusement rien ne vient et sa main glisse un peu plus loin jusqu'à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Un long frémissement parcourt mon échine et je me raidis dans mon siège, serrant ma main valide contre l'accoudoir.

Je sens ses orbes de braise posés sur moi et je n'ose pas regarder dans sa direction, préférant fixer la route pour oublier ses doigts caressant habilement mon sexe tendu à travers les vêtements. Une grimace déforme mes traits plus j'essaye de me contenir, et lorsque je sens que je ne pourrais plus résister à sa main massant ma verge avec insistance, je tente de me libérer de son étreinte excitante. Il ricane légèrement et repose ses mains sur le volant, et alors que je pensais avoir la paix pour le reste du trajet il stoppe le véhicule sur une bande d'arrêt d'urgence et m'embrasse avec fougue en maintenant ma nuque. Mon gémissement de surprise s'étouffe entre ses lèvres appétissantes et sa main s'aventure de nouveau en direction de mon bas ventre. Il la passe directement sous les vêtements et caresse allègrement mon sexe, m'arrachant des soupirs lascifs et quelques gémissements. Il se penche sur mon cou et écarte mes cheveux afin de dégager un passage à sa langue et me laisser un léger suçon. Je me cambre sous ses assauts et il vient mordiller et lécher mon oreille, y susurrant d'une voix horriblement envoûtante.

« Tu aimes ça, Kasuzame ? »

Il défait ma ceinture et me renverse soudain contre la portière, ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir, puis il fait glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes d'une main impatiente tandis que l'autre continue de prodiguer un excellent traitement à ma verge dure. Je me cambre d'avantage et il introduit un doigt dans mon intimité, me prenant un cri d'extase. Il détend un peu mon anneau de chair de son habile phalange et en ajoute bien vite une autre, venant frapper directement contre ma prostate. Un hurlement plus fort que les autres s'échappe de ma poitrine, élargissant son sourire avant qu'il ne vienne cueillir mes lèvres presque délicatement. Je me répands dans sa main presque aussitôt, poussé à l'orgasme par ses intenses mouvements en moi parfaitement accordés à ceux sur mon sexe.

Je tente de reprendre ma respiration devenue haletante alors que je me remets de mon orgasme, le regardant avec des yeux voilés par le plaisir reçu. Un air satisfait prend place sur son visage puis il redémarre le moteur et reprend la route alors que je ne me suis même pas encore attaché. Heureusement que les vitres sont teintées vu le nombre de voitures qui sont passées pendant qu'il me tirait au septième ciel. Je me rhabille correctement, le souffle bien plus calme et me concentre sur le trajet. Néanmoins le désir et l'excitation sont encore palpables dans l'habitacle et il ne me faut pas longtemps pour me rendre compte de la bosse qui déforme le tissu de son pantalon. Une pensée me saisit alors, aussitôt repoussée par mon orgueil. Mais tous les soins qu'il m'a infligé un peu plus tôt m'ont mené au plaisir extrême alors qu'il aurait très bien pu me laisser dans l'embarras. Je reviens donc sur ma décision, décidé à empiéter sur ma fierté afin de lui rendre la pareille. Et peut-être aussi pour voir enfin une expression qui changerait de l'ordinaire sur son visage.

Je laisse mes doigts filer le long de sa cuisse jusqu'à appuyer avec l'extrémité d'une phalange contre la bosse plus que visible. Un léger rictus victorieux étire ses lèvres et je lui murmure d'une voix suave.

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de ça ? Proposais-je en accentuant la pression de mon doigt.

- Mh.. Tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si on termine dans le fossé déchet. »

Je sens clairement l'impatience et l'excitation dans sa voix. Il doit sûrement être surpris que je prenne ce genre d'initiative. Mais alors que j'allais m'acquitter de ma tâche, je sens le stress m'envahir. Et si je faisais un blocage juste avant ? Et si je me débrouillais mal ? Si jamais je ne parvenais pas à le satisfaire, il ne se gênerait pas pour me le faire remarquer. Qu'adviendrait-il alors de mon orgueil ?

« T'es pas obligé déchet. Mais si tu comptes le faire, fais le rapidement avant que je sois plus disposé pour ça. »

Voi ! Et merde. La pression monte et j'ai horreur de ça. Il pouvait pas la fermer non ? Dans un élan de panique, j'ouvre sa braguette et passe une main contre son sexe en soulevant l'élastique du boxer. Il doit sûrement ressentir les tremblements dans mes muscles mais à vrai dire je ne plus faire machine arrière sous peine de le frustrer complètement.

« Détends-toi Kasuzame. C'est pas compliqué, imagine que tu manies ton épée et tu y arriveras. »

Mon épée ? En quoi m'imaginer sucer mon épée pourrait m'aider à accomplir mon objectif ? Il croit que je fous quoi pendant mes entraînements ! Mais c'est malgré tout une preuve de bonne volonté de sa part que je prends quand même en compte. Je crois que je me pose trop de question en fait. Mais lorsque je réalise ça c'est déjà trop tard et il repousse ma main pour refermer sa braguette. Son regard et redevenu froid et je me sens encore plus mal à l'aise, mais c'est ce denier coup de stress qui me retire tous mes doutes et me permet de repousser mes limites. Je prends une voix légèrement suppliante et complètement érotique pour lui glisser à l'oreille.

« Xanxus-sama, laissez-moi une autre chance. Je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir cette fois-ci, ajoutais-je en passant ma main contre son entrejambe. »

La voiture frêne soudainement et il me jette un regard des plus surpris, les yeux pétillants malgré son sourire inexistant.

« Putain Kasuzame, redis-le !

- Que je dise quoi ? Demandais-je amusé.

- Redis-le Squalo !

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Xanxus-sama. »

Je sens son membre se tendre soudainement sous l'effet des mots ainsi que ses joues prendre une légère teinte rosée. Plutôt satisfait de la tournure des choses, je retire de nouveau la barrière de tissu qui me sépare du membre convoité. J'appuie avec mon pouce sur l'extrémité de son sexe, écoutant sa respiration s'accélérer. J'humecte doucement mes lèvres sans le quitter du regard, voyant ses yeux hésiter entre moi et la route devant nous. Je défais sa ceinture et me penche sur son bas ventre, y laissant de petits baisers brûlants, puis avec une légère appréhension j'approche le membre de mes lèvres et en embrasse chastement le gland. Un soubresaut de son organe me surprend un peu mais je ne m'arrête pas pour autant et m'amuse avec ma langue sur les contours de la colonne de chair. Un râle d'impatience franchit ses lèvres et c'est avec un peu plus d'assurance que je prends en bouche l'objet de ma convoitise, le goûtant avec soin et application tandis que ses premiers soupires érotiques s'échappent, m'encourageant sérieusement à continuer.

Je me repais de ses soupirs langoureux et je me décide enfin à accélérer le rythme pour le voir crouler sous le plaisir. Je m'applique à la tâche, oubliant tout le reste pour dévorer le membre turgescent qui soutire de nouveau sons au brun. Sons que je n'avais jamais entendu jusqu'alors et qui me poussent à mettre toute mon ardeur dans mon activité. Plus rien n'existe que ces grondements sourds semblables à des ronronnements excitants et lorsque je relève les yeux vers lui quelques minutes plus tard je réalise qu'il a de nouveau arrêté la voiture sur le bas côté. Il emmêle ses doigts dans mes cheveux et la légère pression qu'il exerce sur mon crâne me fait avaler son sexe plus profondément dans ma bouche. La caresse insistante sur mon cuir chevelu ainsi que sa respiration saccadée et ses gémissements provoquent une nouvelle excitation que je tais bien vite lorsque je le sens venir.

« Nh.. Kasuzame.. »

Je fais pression avec mes lèvres sur la colonne de chair puis je retire presque entièrement le membre pour venir mordiller délicatement le gland. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se déverse dans ma bouche dans un long râle érotique et je suis contraint d'avaler non sans une grimace de dégoût. Je me redresse aussitôt pour le voir calé dans son siège, les yeux fermés et la tête inclinée vers l'arrière. Un véritable tableau de magnificence. J'approche distraitement mes doigts de ses lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappe un souffle chaud et rapide puis je monte sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser voracement. Comme si cet échange venait de le réveiller d'un long sommeil, il dévore ma bouche avec violence avant que nous rompions le baiser pour reprendre nos souffle. Je retourne m'asseoir sur mon siège et attends qu'il redémarre le véhicule. Mais un silence plane dans l'habitacle et je me retourne vers lui pour constater que ses carmines sont plantées sur moi.

« J'aurais dû te demander de faire ça bien avant, m'annonce t-il avec un demi sourire satisfait.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais, ajoutais-je avec le même rictus.

- Bon, en route maintenant on a des déchets à démolir. »

Comme rassuré à l'idée d'avoir du monde à dégommer à l'arrivée, bien qu'il sera préférable de ne pas nous faire repérer du tout, il reprend la route et s'arrête quelques heures plus tard dans un parking souterrain. Nous descendons du véhicule et je réajuste mes cheveux pendant qu'il referme à clef. Nous quittons le parking pour ressortir au beau milieu de la ville, au cœur de la foule et des odeurs en tous genres. Je le vois prendre la direction du Paphiopedilum* et je marche donc sur ses pas afin de ne pas m'égarer parmi les passants.

A un moment donné pendant notre trajet, un passant percute Xanxus dans l'épaule en se frayant un chemin entre les gens. Je sens son aura devenir menaçante et un léger sourire moqueur prend place sur mon visage. Ce mec ne sait pas à quoi il s'attend en marchant sans regarder devant lui.

« Hey déchet, regarde où tu mets les pieds !

- Détends-toi vieux, on est en pleine ville c'est comme ça que ça se passe ici, renchérit le jeune encore plein d'assurance.

- J'vais te montrer comment ça se passe à ma façon, ajoute Xanxus en empoignant le garnement par le col, ses cicatrices apparaissant lentement sur son visage.

- VOOOII ! Xanxus calme toi ! On est pas censé se faire remarquer pour le moment ! »

Mon sourire se dissipe en voyant l'ameutement qu'est en train de créer le brun téméraire. Par des gestes larges je fais dégager les passants un peu trop inquiets et curieux pendant que Xanxus envoie le gamin dans un mur, laissant un corps plus ou moins vivant par la force du choc. Mais il ne s'en formalise pas et reprend tranquillement sa route sous les regards effrayés ou haineux des gens. Je ne rajoute rien de plus pour une fois ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris.

« Squalo, la prochaine fois que tu ouvres ta gueule aussi bruyamment alors qu'on est en mission je t'arrache les cordes vocales à main nu. »

Peut-être ai-je donné mon verdict un peu trop tôt finalement. J'ouvre la bouche afin de protester contre ses accusations puisqu'à l'origine tout est de sa faute, mais son regard qui s'est soudainement planté sur moi m'en dissuade. J'enfonce les mains dans mes poches en râlant pour moi même mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'apitoyer plus longtemps sur mon sort car déjà nous sommes au pied du bâtiment désiré.

Après une brève vérification du secteur, nous entrons à l'intérieur de la base par la sortie de secours. Xanxus fait fondre la poignée avec sa flamme tandis que je surveille les environs, puis il donne un coup d'épaule contre le battant pour nous ouvrir le chemin vers l'intérieur de la base ennemie. Je profite qu'il tienne la porte pour passer seulement il ne me remarque pas et relâche le tout alors que je suis encore là, coinçant une mèche de cheveux dans l'entrebâillement.

« VROOOOOII ! PUTAIN XANXUS MES CHEVEUX ! »

Mon beuglement est aussitôt arrêté par un coup de crosse sur le sommet du crâne et je me masse la tête pendant cinq minutes tandis que j'essaye de retirer mes cheveux de la porte.

« T'es vraiment un putain de déchet bruyant, me reproche le tireur.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu prends pas soin de tes coéquipiers !

- La mission vient à peine de commencer et tu me fais déjà chier Squalo.

- Mais voi ! Si tu faisais attenti… »

Il plaque une main sur ma bouche et me bloque contre le mur. Je vais pour le repousser mais j'entends alors des pas dans le couloir adjacent. Je dois reconnaître que cet enfoiré à de bons réflexe, et heureusement. Remarque, il faut bien ça pour compenser ses conneries !

Silencieusement, nous reprenons la direction vers le moyen le plus proche nous permettant d'accéder au dernier étage. Arrivés devant les ascenseurs, nous remarquons que ceux-ci sont en panne depuis le matin même.

« Merde. »

Même exclamation de notre part et nous sommes contraints de trouver autre chose pour continuer. Bien évidemment, il est hors de question que nous prenions les escaliers. Il y a trop de risque d'être repéré et de plus nous serions complètement à découvert et dans l'incapacité de nous battre correctement. Nous regardons tout autour et une dernière possibilité germe alors dans notre esprit. Avant même qu'un de nous deux la formule, Xanxus croise les bras et s'interpose.

« C'est hors de question.

- Voi ! On a pas le choix Xanxus !

- T'as qu'à passer par là si tu veux, moi je trouverais autre chose.

- Et quoi donc ? Demandais-je de façon rhétorique. »

Il marque un blanc, sachant pertinemment que j'ai raison, avant de reprendre tout aussi fixé sur son idée de contradiction.

« J'ai dit non, c'est non.

- Mais t'es borné putain ! Y'a aucune autre solution ! Si c'était pour faire chier t'avais qu'à rester au manoir et envoyer Lussuria à ta place.

- Ah ouai ? Parce que Lussuria est plus compétant que moi maintenant ?

- Voi ! J'ai jamais dit ça !

- Alors t'as voulu dire quoi sale déchet de poiscaille ? Si je te satisfait plus t'à qu'à aller te retaper l'autre bretteur !

- VOOOI ! Tu mélanges vraiment tout Xanxus ! J'ai simplement dit qu'à ta place un autre mafieux aurait pas fait sa forte tête ! Mais avoue, ça te fous les boules que quelqu'un d'autre me l'ai mise ?

- C'est ton cul, pas le mien.

- C'est pas ce que tu disais d'habitude !

- Ouai bah les habitudes changent quand je le décide.

- Donc ça te pose pas de problème si j'me fais quelqu'un d'autre ?

- J'vois pas pourquoi tu le ferais.

- Pourquoi je le ferais pas ?

- Parce que tu m'appartiens et que tu aimes m'appartenir.

- VOI ! Si c'est ce que tu crois t'as tout faux ! »

Sans un mot de plus je m'engage dans le conduit d'aération et allume le GPS de ma montre pour trouver la bonne direction. Je m'arrête cinq minutes plus tard et constate qu'il ne m'a pas suivi. Tant pis pour lui, qu'il se débrouille !

Au bout d'une heure de tumultueux détours dans les tunnels étroits, j'aperçois enfin une des sorties les plus proches de notre objectif. Je rampe un peu plus vite et je fais glisser doucement la plaque pour passer après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y ai personne. Je me hisse dans l'ouverture et retombe sur le sol d'un couloir intégralement blanc. Je fais quelques pas et une voix des plus familières m'interpelle.

« C'est de l'autre côté déchet. »

Je fais volte-face et m'apprête à gueuler mais il me coupe la parole.

« Ta gueule, fais pas tout foirer alors qu'on est presque arrivés.

- Depuis quand t'es là ?

- T'en as mis du temps à arriver jusqu'ici.

- Par où t'es passé bordel ?

- Par l'ascenseur.

- Quoi ? Mais ils sont en panne !

- Je sais. »

Il me tourne le dos froidement et prend la bonne direction vers notre objectif. Je ne rajoute rien de plus et le suis en vérifiant les alentours. Dix minutes plus tard, après que Xanxus ai fait sauter toutes les caméras de surveillance, nous sommes en vue des portes du bureau de Byakuran. Après un dernier coup d'œil autour de nous, nous pénétrons dans l'antre du diable blanc et commençons à fouiller dans les dossiers. Aucun des deux n'adresse la parole à l'autre et la tension est palpable. Mais je ne ferais pas le premier pas, il m'a bien cherché !

Une demi-heure de fouille plus tard, nous mettons enfin la main sur l'objet de notre mission qui était finalement posé en évidence sur le bureau. Etrangement, tout s'est passé facilement. Trop facilement. Bien que je ne doute pas une seule seconde de notre qualité de travail, les Millefiore restent les Millefiore. Oui décidément, quelque chose de mauvais est à prévoir. Xanxus s'aperçoit de mon trouble soudain et me jette un regard interrogatif bien que distant et je hoche la tête négativement. Peut-être que c'est ma paranoïa qui me joue des tours. Pourtant…

« Vous n'auriez pas dû vous donner tout ce mal, je les avais posé à votre vue sur le bureau. »

Nous faisons volte face subitement et mon mauvais présage se réalise. Devant nous, les bras croisés et le dos appuyé contre la porte, Byakuran sourit.

« Je vous attendais.

- Putain de déchet, j'vais te buter et me casser d'ici.

- Ne sois pas si pressé Xan-kun ~ »

Je sens Xanxus se tendre brusquement à l'appellation si familière que lui a porté notre ennemi juré. Il dégaine un de ses précieux X-gun et le pointe sur l'homme ayant sorti un paquet de marshmallow.

« Je dois avouer que je reste toujours aussi fasciné par votre progression. Vous, la Varia, n'avez vraiment rien à envier aux Vongola. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu te faire vaincre par Tsunayoshi-kun. »

Une veine apparaît sur la tempe du brun et sa main presse plus fortement l'arme. A croire que ce putain de déchet aux bonbons blancs fait exprès de titiller les points sensibles de Xanxus !

« VOI ! La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est produit alors boucle la !

- Ah, je vois ! Squ-chan est sur les nerfs à cause de votre petite dispute de tout à l'heure. Vous savez, les conduits d'aération portent très bien les sons.. ~ »

Son sourire se fait plus insistant et son regard améthyste me met mal à l'aise. Je grimace et fronce plus intensément les sourcils.

« D'ailleurs je voulais te féliciter Xanxus. C'était très ingénieux d'utiliser tes X-gun pour remonter dans la cage d'ascenseur ! ~ »

N'y tenant plus, le boss relâche la pression de sa flamme contenue dans son arme en direction de Byakuran, mais la puissance s'éteint aussitôt entre deux des phalanges du blanc. Stupéfait, j'ouvre légèrement la bouche tandis que le regard de Xanxus se fait bien plus menaçant.

« J'aime pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule déchet, tu vas payer ! »

Aussitôt, le brun relâche une salve de balles imbibées de flamme sur le boss ennemi dans un grognement rageur. La cible évite aisément les tirs et s'approche dans notre direction avec son éternel sourire accroché aux lèvres.

« Maintenant, nous pouvons jouer. »

C'est ainsi que le combat débuta, promesse de sang et douleur pour chacun d'entre nous au cœur de ce sourire faussement chaleureux et de nos mains haineuse des souvenirs refoulés.

* * *

><p><strong>Paphiopedilum : <strong>C'est le nom que j'ai retrouvé un bon nom de fois pour parler de la base des Millefiore installée en Italie, ce grand immeuble vitré et très moderne dont le sommet abrite les quartiers privés de Byakuran. Pour vous repérer, la fin de ce chapitre (et par conséquent le prochain chapitre) se déroule au même endroit que le combat entre Mukuro et Byakuran dans l'arc du futur. Je peux donc dire de source quasiment sûre qu'il s'agit bien du nom de ce bâtiment. C'est aussi le nom Italien de la fleur correspondant à Byakuran, puisque chaque capitaine important des Millefiore possède une fleur associée.


	10. Chap 10 : Rage de vivre

**Note de l'auteur : **En fait je vais arrêter de m'excuser pour le retard et je vais simplement vous laisser me lapider sur la place publique. Mais pas trop fort quand même, j'ai besoin d'écrire encore. Et puis au final j'ai tenu ma promesse de terminer cette fiction même si ça aura mit... un an. Une longue année. Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois que j'aurais une fiction à beaucoup de chapitres. Enfin en espérant que je termine d'abord les autres au plus vite et que je retrouve vraiment le goût pour écrire. Surtout que je vais perdre ma connexion internet d'ici peu de temps et pour une durée indéterminée. Enfin bref, tout ceci pour introduire le dixième et dernier chapitre de Pioggia Diluvio. Je suis désolé, je trouve que c'est bâclé et moi même je pensais qu'il y'aurait un onzième chapitre. Mais bon... Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE X <strong>

Xanxus se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un tir qui lui était destiné tandis qu'une gerbe de sang jaillit de ma bouche. Un genou appuyé contre le sol, je tentais de reprendre mon souffle pour pouvoir subir les assauts un peu plus longtemps. A ce rythme là nous ne serons jamais sortis de cet Enfer…

« Kasuzame, je te fais une ouverture et toi tu en profites pour te casser et chercher du secours ! »

Je me retourne vers le brun qui me regarde avec un air grave. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner sur le terrain alors qu'il est blessé à la jambe.

« Grouille-toi déchet ! »

Une nouvelle attaque lui arrive dessus et je me jette en avant pour l'intercepter. La puissance de sa flamme me transperce la hanche et le sang se met rapidement à couler. Merde ! Je pose ma main sur ma plaie et m'appuie sur ma lame pour tenir debout. Xanxus me regarde avec une certaine inquiétude tout en parant les coups de l'adversaire, puis il parvient à repousser suffisamment Byakuran pour une minute tout au plus.

« Putain Squalo je te jure que si tu te barres pas pour chercher de l'aide c'est moi qui fais exploser ce qu'il reste de tes boyaux ! »

Est-ce de l'inquiétude que j'entends dans sa voix ? A-t-il peur de me perdre une seconde fois ou bien est-ce simplement le fait qu'il n'aime pas que ses ordres soient contestés ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et m'apprête à le contredire une dernière fois, mais le sentiment d'effroi que je croise dans ses pupilles pendant une seconde me fait changer d'avis. J'acquiesce et je me déplace tant bien que mal jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce, puis je continue ma progression dans le couloir avant de m'effondrer lourdement sur le sol. Le sang coule de plus en plus abondamment et la douleur arrive plus fortement à chaque vague de chaleur qui me traverse. Mon cœur bat dans mes tempes, je n'ai même plus la force de ramper jusqu'à un endroit plus sûr. Je passe difficilement ma main dans mon uniforme pour attraper mon téléphone… et constater qu'il a été brisé pendant une des attaques. Je jette ce qu'il en reste un peu plus loin et me replis un peu sur moi même. Alors c'est comme ça que je vais finir ? Pitoyable. Je suis tellement pitoyable…

Ma respiration est de plus en plus difficile, j'ai presque peur. J'ai pourtant frôlé la mort tellement d'autres fois, même des propres mains de Xanxus, mais jamais je n'ai eu peur à ce point. Peut-être est-ce parce que je sais qu'il est blessé et encore en train de se battre face à l'adversaire le plus fort que nous connaissions jusque là. Lors de son combat contre Sawada, il était au moins sûr que ce gosse lui laisserait la vie même si il ne supportait pas la pitié. Mais là…

Mes yeux se ferment et je n'entends plus que le bruit des tirs de flamme et des autres attaques. Je revois encore ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Ai-je vraiment rêvé ? Oh Xanxus par pitié dis moi que j'ai bien vu ce sentiment dans tes yeux… J'aimerais tellement mourir en en ayant la certitude ! J'aimerais tellement que tu sois près de moi en ce moment, juste pour m'engueuler et me traiter de déchet incompétent pendant que je finirais de me vider de mon sang. J'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur… Je ne connaissais pas ça auparavant, je n'avais jamais eu peur pour ma propre vie. Mais j'ai tellement besoin de le revoir encore avant de quitter ce monde ! Je ne peux pas partir alors que nous sommes encore en froid, je ne peux pas partir sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

Une énorme explosion survient soudainement et m'aveugle à travers mes paupières closes, puis mes oreilles se bouchent pendant plusieurs minutes. Je parviens à entrouvrir les yeux pour voir que la porte du bureau n'est qu'un lointain souvenir, tout comme le pan de mur adjacent. Xanxus… Xanxus dis moi que tu as survécu… J'ai de plus en plus peur, la chaleur habituelle de mon corps me quitte pour des frissons de douleur et de froid intenses. Je veux juste revoir ses yeux encore une fois, je veux revoir cette rage que j'ai suivi toute ma vie. Je comprends alors que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu peur quand j'ai frôlé la mort l'autre fois par sa faute. C'est parce que j'ai pu le regarder droit dans les yeux et respirer sa rage qui m'a fasciné dès ma première rencontre avec lui. Alors que là… Je ne veux pas mourir comme un simple déchet au milieu d'une base ennemi. Je ne veux pas mourir loin de lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas laissé crever comme un chien l'autre fois ? Je ferme de nouveau les yeux et me laisse emporter par la douleur et le froid. Je sens mes forces me quitter, tout comme la peur augmente inexorablement.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, on me soulève brutalement et on me porte en courant loin de ce chaos. Je n'ai même pas la force de m'accrocher à celui qui me sauve la vie, ou au contraire de le repousser par fierté. Non… Je ne peux pas partir et laisser Xanxus dans les décombres avec ce malade mental ! Mais je n'arrive même pas à ouvrir les yeux ou la bouche. Je sais que la personne qui me porte me parle, mais je n'entends qu'un vague écho sourd. C'est étrange, la chaleur de cette personne me rassure d'une certaine façon. Comme si j'avais côtoyé cet homme ou plutôt comme un lointain souvenir qui revient peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'il me porte. Je crois que je perds connaissance…

* * *

><p><em>Le tireur évita un filet blanc sorti du doigt du boss Millefiore qui l'aurait sûrement transpercé du premier coup. Il envoya une salve de coup de feu dans la direction de son adversaire, puis subitement l'attaque se retourna contre lui quand un dragon blanc sorti d'une boîte, le souffle puissant faisant dévier ses flammes. Il chargea ses X-gun au maximum tandis que Byakuran rassemblait toute son énergie pour lancer une attaque décisive. Les flammes partirent en même temps, à la même vitesse, ne laissant aucune échappatoire aux deux combattants. La rencontre des deux énergies provoqua une immense explosion qui détruisit un pan de mur et mit les deux hommes à terre. Même le puissant boss Millefiore. La seule chose que Xanxus put voir avant de fermer les yeux fut son Second allongé sur le sol du couloir et baignant dans son propre sang.<em>

_« M..erde… »_

_Puis une autre homme apparut dans son champ de vision et souleva Squalo rapidement mais avec précaution. Ca y est, il allait être sauvé et mis hors de danger. Le brun aux cicatrices s'évanouit la seconde d'après…et ne se réveilla pas. Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut au départ, à la vue du décor d'un blanc bien trop douloureux pour les yeux. Il avait froid, il se sentait mal, mais il était sauf et Squalo aussi. Surtout Squalo. Son Second aux commandes n'avait le droit de mourir que de ses mains à lui, pendant qu'il le regarderait ou même qu'il lui ferait l'amour et… non. Superbi n'avait pas le droit de mourir du tout. Pas avant lui, pas avant des dizaines d'années. _

_Difficilement, Xanxus tourna la tête pour constater que quelqu'un était allongé sous un drap encore trop lumineux à cause de ce foutu blanc. Impossible de savoir qui était là, ni où lui-même était. Pas au Château pour sûr, sinon ce putain de crépis n'existerait pas. Une tête blonde apparut devant lui, cassant la clarté emmerdant de la pièce._

_« Oh, tu es réveillé Xanxus. Ne force pas trop, tes os sont très fragiles actuellement. _

_-Ca..va..llone… »_

_Une grimace fendit son visage et l'envie de prendre ses guns lui titilla les nerfs. De toute façon il ne pouvait pas bouger, alors à quoi bon s'acharner ? Il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce un autre jour. Putain de Cheval Ailé… Au moins, il semblait avoir compris le message puisqu'il alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'en face et parla à la personne qui semblait elle par contre inconsciente. Il ferma les yeux et s'apprêta à se rendormir quand soudain…_

_« Squa.. lo.. ! »_

_Il se redressa sur le lit même si ça lui faisait un mal de chien et se força à ouvrir les yeux suffisamment pour voir la pièce en entier. Il eut le soulagement de constater que ce déchet d'argenté était allongé à côté de lui. Sans savoir encore de quoi il en retournait, il avait au moins la certitude qu'il n'était pas mort. Dino le regarda s'agiter avec une légère inquiétude mais ne chercha pas à le retenir. D'une certaine façon, il pouvait comprendre ce que le brun ressentait. Ce dernier se rallongea d'ailleurs et referma les yeux, apparemment dérangé par la lumière. Le blond se leva et ferma les rideaux puis il retourna au chevet de son ami d'enfance, sentant une légère tension dans la pièce. Vu l'expression sur le visage du tireur, sa proximité avec Squalo n'était pas appréciée. Tant pis, il ne risquait rien pour le moment, et puis les armes à Xanxus étaient loin._

_Ce n'est qu'une heure après qu'il quitta la pièce, laissant les deux amants dont un toujours inconscient se « retrouver ». Malgré les contre-indications médicales, le brun n'en fit qu'à sa tête et se leva pour aller voir de plus près son Second, pour le toucher, et aussi pour l'embrasser. Même si il n'avait pas le retour vu l'état de l'argenté, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et attendit. Quoi exactement ? Lui-même ne le savait pas. Au fil des minutes, il commença même à se poser des questions de tous genres. Comment allait Squalo ? Pouvait-il l'entendre et le sentir ? Etait-il nu sous le drap ? Allait-il se réveiller ou cette fois serait-elle la dernière ?_

* * *

><p>Le néant. Encore et toujours le néant. Sans savoir si je suis mort ou vif et avec pour seul réconfort cette vague chaleur non inconnu. Je retourne une nouvelle fois à la case départ. Toujours, toujours, toujours cette même situation. Suis-je si faible ? Mon honneur a filé je crois. Je ris, dans mon peut-être comma ou ma peut-être mort, je ris. Je suis pitoyable une fois de plus. Ma vie est-elle à ce point liée à Xanxus ? Dois-je frôler la faucheuse à chaque fois qu'une étape difficile nous attend dans la relation ? Si c'est le cas qu'on m'achève cette fois-ci car ce n'est pas avec mon boss que je vais trouver la sérénité d'un couple. Couple… C'est une notion très vague, très floue. D'ailleurs, je ne veux même pas de ça. Je pense que ma relation avec Xanxus ne peut être décrite. Ce n'est pas un stéréotype, ce n'est pas un cas déjà vu où une situation particulière. C'est un ensemble fragile et pourtant indénouable. Quelque chose qui n'a pas de nom, pas de début et encore moins de fin. Je l'ai compris désormais.<p>

« Réveille-toi sale déchet de poiscaille… »

C'est une relation très particulière, très atypique aussi. Quelque chose qui vu de l'extérieur est soit improbable soit effrayant. Aussi effrayant que Belphegor, aussi extravagant que Lussuria, aussi pitoyable que Levi, aussi unique que l'a été Mammon, et aussi imprévisible que Fran. Notre relation est la Varia. Nous sommes la Varia. Les piliers de cette « famille » bien que seule la composition en ait le nom. Une famille totalement dysfonctionnelle, et nous deux au milieu de cet ensemble, soudés, joueurs, fidèles.

« Déchet de merde je sais que tu es en vie alors réveille-toi sinon j'enfonce mes guns dans ta plaie jusqu'à ce que t'en chiale de douleur. »

Les mots doux ne sont pas d'actualité entre nous. A quoi bon de toute façon, ils ne veulent rien dire. Un « je t'aime » peut si facilement être remplacé par un « ta gueule et écarte les jambes ». On n'a pas besoin d'être tendre, ni de s'aimer. Juste d'être là, d'avoir confiance, et de savoir avec assurance que l'un sans l'autre est impossible. C'est suffisant pour construire des bases et évoluer dessus.

_« PUTAIN DE BOSS A LA CON ! »_

Merde, les mots ne sortent même pas de ma bouche ! J'ai pourtant eu la véritable impression d'hurler quand j'ai senti quelque chose pénétrer ma chair là où j'ai été blessé. J'ai voulu ouvrir les yeux aussi, mais la connexion entre mon cerveau et mes muscles n'a pas l'air fonctionnelle. En tout cas les nerfs ont repris du service…

« Tu vois quand tu veux Kasuzame. Je te demandais juste un petit signal comme un tremblement, c'était quand même pas trop demandé à ta carcasse inutile que j'ai dans les pattes à longueur de temps. »

Bougre de tyran… Si quelqu'un doit avoir ma peau un jour c'est bien lui ! Un peu irrité, je mets toute mon énergie de côté afin de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux simplement. J'y parviens à grand renfort de courage et je croise les pupilles rougeoyantes de Xanxus qui me fixent avec un plaisir certain de m'avoir déjà mis hors de moi alors que je ne peux pas encore parler. Je soutiens son regard avec agacement et lève les yeux au ciel quand il affiche un sourire moqueur, mais je blêmis brusquement quand je vois sa main commencer à tirer sur le drap pour le retirer. Par chance il s'arrête juste avant de dévoiler complètement mon entrejambe. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je peux appeler ça de la chance vu son regard…

« Pas trop tôt ! » fut la première pensée que le brun put formuler clairement dans son esprit lorsqu'il constata que Squalo était revenu à lui. D'ailleurs, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'amuser avec ses nerfs. L'argenté était conscient, par conséquent il n'était plus à l'article de la mort. Conclusion « Je peux recommencer à l'emmerder ». Et maintenant qu'il l'avait mis en colère, il avait très envie de savoir si comme dans son imagination son Second était bel et bien nu sous le drap.

Il attrapa le tissu blanc sous le regard effaré de Squalo et le fit glisser avec une lenteur prédatrice le long de son corps. Bien. Très bien. Le corps pâle et délicieux se dévoilait sous ses yeux gourmands. Il était nu, complètement nu apparemment. Il avait été déshabillé avec soin. Il avait été… Quoi ? Il. Avait. Eté. Déshabillé. Avec. Soin. Les mots repassèrent avec exactitude dans l'esprit du tireur jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise un petit détail…

« Bordel… Cavallone… Ce putain de Cheval Ailé va tâter de mon poing, et puis de mon arme aussi ! »

Le visage de Xanxus s'était assombrit lourdement, il en avait même abandonné l'idée de mettre à nu Squalo. Il se leva du lit de son Second et quitta la chambre avec précipitation puis dévala les escaliers. La seule chose que l'argenté put entendre clairement fut le cri très peu viril de son ami d'enfance suivit d'un bruit sourd et de l'affolement général des hommes de Bronco. C'est ainsi qu'il sut où il se trouvait, et quelle était cette chaleur non méconnue qui l'avait sauvé pendant l'assaut contre Byakuran. D'ailleurs, est-ce que cet enfoiré était encore en vie ?

« XANXUS PITIE ! ATTENDS ! JE PEUX T'EXPLIQUER ! Pleurnicha la voix de Dino, faisant légèrement sourire le requin depuis son lit.

- KASU GA ! QUI T'A PERMIS DE FAIRE CA ?!

- Boss ! Eloignez-vous nous sommes là pour assurer votre sécurité ! Assura Romario pour calmer le blond.

- Dégage déchet ou alors je te plombe la cervelle à toi aussi.

-Xanxus je te jure que j'ai fait ça innocemment, c'était uniquement pour vérifier ses blessures et je n'ai pas regardé !

- Au prochain coup du genre je fais exploser ton manoir minable.

- N-Ne t'en fais pas… Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu…

- Ta gueule. Je rentre chez moi ce soir, avec le déchet braillard.

- Vous ne voulez pas rester une nuit de plus pour avoir repris suffisamment de forces ? Squalo n'est pas encore en état..

- Le steak est mal cuit ici, l'infirmerie est trop lumineuse et y'a pas d'alcool à disposition. Je trainerais ce déchet par les cheveux s'il n'a pas le courage de se tenir sur ses jambes. »

La vérité, enfin l'excuse qu'il n'avait pas ajouté, c'est qu'il avait une hâte excessive de pouvoir enfin rentrer pour redécouvrir le manoir avec son fidèle amant dans toutes les positions imaginables. Il avait du temps à rattraper avec lui, et surtout il allait lui montrer que son joli derrière était son entière propriété même si il fallait pour cela ébranler tous les murs du château avec des cris de pur plaisir. Rien qu'en y pensant, il sentait qu'il lui fallait rentrer rapidement avant qu'il ne satisfasse ses désirs avec Squalo au milieu de la cour extérieure du manoir Cavallone.

Je soupire longuement lorsque tout semble calmé à l'étage du dessous et je m'autorise à replonger dans le sommeil. Mais mon répit ne dure pas longtemps car j'entends déjà Xanxus remonter les marches de son pas lourd et empressé puis ouvrir la porte avec non délicatesse. Je grogne légèrement à cause de tout le bruit qu'il fait et qui n'aide pas ma migraine à se calmer, puis je sens un léger poids atterrir sur mes jambes. J'ouvre les yeux pour constater que le brun a jeté mes affaires sur mon lit, signifiant clairement que j'ai trois minutes pour être en tenue et prêt à repartir. Ce qu'il n'a pas l'air de comprendre, c'est que mon abdomen me fait tellement mal que je ne peux pas me redresser ou me pencher, ni même tenir la position assise. Avec un sursaut d'énergie, je me roule sur le côté et inspire longuement afin de formuler correctement ma phrase.

« Xanxus, rentre sans moi je te rejoindrais dans quelques jours. »

Il lève un sourcil intrigué dans un premier temps puis fronce les deux et m'attrape à la gorge, me levant légèrement du matelas.

« On rentre. Maintenant. »

J'attrape son poignet avec mes deux mains afin de lui faire lâcher prise et je renchéris avec une grimace.

« Voi ! T'es malade bordel ! Je suis pas capable de rentrer maintenant !

- Je m'en moque, Squalo. J'vais trouver le moyen de te faire rentrer. »

Il me libère enfin la gorge et il quitte la chambre assez rapidement pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un Dino dans l'incompréhension. Mon visage se renferme légèrement quand mon regard croise celui de mon ancien ami, et j'ignore même son salut poli.

« Ecoute moi bien déchet, tu vas utiliser ta flamme pour faire en sorte qu'il puisse de nouveau bouger normalement.

- Mais Xanxus je… »

Le gun posé sur sa tempe semble le convaincre d'accéder à la requête du tireur et je lève une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Quelle brute cet enfoiré… Toujours à tout résoudre par la violence et la menace. Bon, entre nous soit dit au moins c'est efficace.

Un peu mal à l'aise, Bronco s'approche de moi et baisse légèrement le drap pour poser sa main sur ma plaie, m'arrachant une grimace. Il s'excuse du regard et me sourit avant d'activer sa flamme et de tenter au mieux de l'utiliser sur ma blessure profonde. Je sens un fourmillement envahir mon abdomen, comme si un liquide très chaud était en train de circuler à l'intérieur de moi. C'est à la fois dérangeant et apaisant, si bien que je finis par fermer les yeux sous le regard satisfait de Xanxus qui est encore une fois parvenu à ses fins. Au moins, je peux profiter de ses caprices pour une fois, puisque la douleur semble avoir bien diminué. Je sens que Dino retire ses mains et il me demande de me redresser. Je m'exécute sans trop de difficulté et de souffrance.

« J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais fais attention à toi Squalo, la plaie n'est que superficiellement refermée. Trop d'effort pourrait la faire se rouvrir. Repose-toi une fois rentré.

- Hum.. D'accord, acquiesçais-je simplement. »

Le Cheval Ailé sortit de la pièce pour nous laisser nous préparer et je me levais du lit, entourant le drap autour de mon bassin lorsque je vis le regard lubrique du ténébreux.

« Voi ! N'y pense même pas Xanxus…

- Pffft.. »

Il hausse les épaules et remet sa veste sur ses épaules avant de sortir de la chambre pour descendre tandis que je m'habille au plus vite afin de le rejoindre. Après de brèves salutations et un léger remerciement à mon ami d'enfance, je monte dans le cabriolet noir aux vitres teintées que Xanxus a fait venir du château. Comme il a fait venir un chauffeur, il monte derrière avec moi et referme la paroi qui nous sépare du conducteur après lui avoir ordonné de prendre la direction du château. Je déglutis quand je le sens me fixer avec un sourire mauvais.

« Que je n'y pense pas, hein ? Il eut un petit rire. Justement, je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser et tu vas devoir te racheter pour toute cette attente.

- VOI ! Espèce de tyran ! J'étais en convalescence et je n'y suis pour rien ! »

Il baille et hausse les épaules pour montrer qu'il se moque bien de savoir à qui revient la faute. Il plante ensuite son regard brûlant dans le mien et ajoute avec un infime rictus.

« Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas faire ce que je veux maintenant.

- V-Voi ! Dino a dit que je devais me reposer et que trop d'effort serait risqué…

- Tu n'auras pas besoin de bouger si c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi. »

Ses traits étirés de la façon d'un carnassier me font détourner le regard. Je sais que quand il veut quelque chose il finit par l'avoir et généralement dans un délai assez court. Alors je capitule, avant qu'il ne se montre violent ou mauvais joueur, et je le lui fais comprendre en hochant légèrement la tête. Bien vite, sa main remonte sur ma cuisse et le long de ma hanche pour ensuite aller jusqu'à mon cou où de ses lèvres il retrace la surface lisse qui m'arrache un frisson. Pendant ce temps, ses mains s'occupent de défaire les boutons de mon uniforme puis de ma chemise et sa bouche redescend de ma gorge jusqu'à un premier bourgeon de chair qu'il suçote tout en grondant d'excitation.

Déjà je sens la chaleur envahir mon bas-ventre et je me cambre légèrement comme pour m'offrir un peu plus à ses lèvres avides. Je me mords la lippe pour ne pas faire un seul son gênant, et alors qu'il faisait glisser sa langue jusqu'à mon entrejambe la voiture s'arrête et la voix résonne derrière la vitre du chauffeur.

« Nous sommes arrivés messieurs. »

Je referme simplement ma veste d'uniforme et sors de la voiture aussi rapidement que Xanxus, le voyant prendre directement la direction de sa chambre. Je reste sur ses pas et à peine suis-je entré dans la pièce qu'il referme à clef derrière moi et m'embrasse voracement contre la porte. Je réponds à son échange des plus violents et lui mords parfois la langue pour le calmer un peu, ce qui ne semble pas faire son effet au vu des grognements animaux qu'il pousse.

« X-Xanxus… VOI ! XANXUS BORDEL ! »

Il grimace lorsque je me mets à hurler et m'interroge du regard d'une telle façon que je sais que j'ai intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse de l'interrompre.

« Tu me fais mal, et je te rappelle que ma blessure est encore fragile !

- Alors ferme la et laisse toi faire, répond-il du tac-au-tac en me jetant sur le lit, dévorant mon cou avec habileté.

- Espèce de tyran… »

Il sourit légèrement à ma remarque et passe sa langue depuis le milieu de mes clavicules jusqu'à la pointe de mon menton, me forçant à me cambrer pour savourer au maximum cette caresse. Je passe ma main non-prothétique dans ses cheveux de jais, resserrant mes doigts autour des mèches brunes, et il redresse le visage pour planter ses yeux de braise dans les miens. Un regard plein de promesses muettes, un regard plein de fierté à mon égard, un regard puissant et rassurant. Un regard qui fait partie de ces petites choses qui nous permettent de ne pas se dire des mots niais et encombrants, un regard plein de sous-entendu. Une promesse d'avenir, de renouveau. Ensemble. Toujours.

Sa tête plonge de nouveau dans mon cou puis redescend le long de mon torse pour l'embrasser de toutes parts, m'arrachant frissons et grognement de satisfaction. Je feule de plaisir lorsque sa langue retrace les contours de mon nombril puis lorsqu'il embrasse la ligne de pilosité qui mène vers l'endroit libérateur. Mais il ne s'attarde pas sur mon entre-jambe et c'est tant mieux car le plaisir me ronge le bas ventre. J'ai besoin de le sentir me posséder. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Empoignant mes hanches avec la force du désir, il se met entre mes cuisses et fait glisser son sexe dur jusqu'au plus profond de mon être avec une lenteur toute calculée qui m'arrache un hurlement puissant.

* * *

><p><em>Les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle saccadé et irrégulier, Squalo était beau. Non, magnifique. Le tireur ne lui dirait jamais ces mots car ils sont trop précieux, mais il le regarda avec une telle passion qu'il espérait que l'argenté le comprendrait pendant un moment de lucidité. Le squale était sa plus grande fierté, son bien le plus précieux. La seule personne qu'il acceptait désormais de considérer comme un être à part entière et non plus comme une propriété ou un déchet comme les autres. Superbi était son ami et son amant, son souffre-douleur mais aussi celui présent pour panser ses plaies invisible à l'œil nu. Squalo était un tout, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un qu'il ne voulait plus façonner à sa manière. Quelqu'un qu'il aurait à ses côtés pour toujours.<em>

_Le moment de la jouissance arriva, brutal, et le Second aux commandes n'était plus qu'un corps en sueur, gémissant et tremblant. Jamais faire l'amour ne lui avait paru aussi bon. C'était comme si l'âme de Xanxus était unie à la sienne et qu'il ressentait son orgasme en même temps que le sien. Ils se libérèrent tous deux à l'unisson dans un cri rauque. Le brun aux cicatrices resta un long moment à l'intérieur de lui, appuyé sur les coudes, reprenant péniblement sa respiration tandis que le requin semblait sortir d'une transe avec ses yeux brillants et larmoyants du plaisir reçu. Les deux amants finirent par se séparer, le plus vieux roulant sur le côté et tirant l'autre contre lui. Le brun grogna lorsqu'il remarqua que l'argenté s'était endormi mais abandonna l'idée de le réveiller lorsqu'il vit un petit sourire apaisé se former au coin de ses lèvres. Il lui caressa les cheveux, lentement, et il esquissa un infime rictus en fermant à son tour les yeux._

* * *

><p>Je ne saurais jamais combien de temps est-ce que nous avons dormi mais ce qui est sûr c'est que mon sommeil fut le plus glorieux de tous. J'ouvre les yeux et m'aperçois que Xanxus est encore avec Morphée. Je ne bouge pas, je ne veux pas le réveiller. Néanmoins il semble que des murmures viennent du couloir et dans un réflexe de mafieux il tend le bras vers la table de nuit pour saisir ses guns et tirer dans la porte sans même avoir besoin d'ouvrir les paupières. Le cri bien peu viril de Lussuria tranche l'air et le rire chuchoté de Belphegor est réduit au silence. Aussitôt après avoir reposé ses armes, le ténébreux enroule de nouveau son bras autour de moi. Je souris, amusé de sa réaction, puis je me laisse aller contre lui.<p>

Et je sens clairement cette chaleur, cette rage pulsant en lui.

Exactement la même que le jour de notre rencontre.

La même qui m'a attiré et m'attire encore.

Celle qui a donné le départ de tout.

Et qui sera notre fin…

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Note finale de l'auteur : <strong>Voilà l'aventure qui s'achève sur ces mots. Pas de suite prévue pour cette fiction car il n'y en a pas besoin et j'ai déjà trop de projets en cours. J'espère vraiment que tout ceci vous aura plu et je tiens à remercier infiniment ceux et celles qui m'ont encouragés jusqu'au bout et qui m'ont donné envie de terminer cette fiction et de ne pas la lâcher en cours de route. Passez sur mon profil pour voir les nouveautés prévues et toute l'actualité. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée/soirée et je vous dis à bientôt dans une prochaine fiction !


End file.
